(For)Ever After Alternative
by Fashionista7
Summary: Take a look inside at the alternative version of (For)Ever After. What if Élise never went through her six-seven month ordeal with Griffin? What could have Élise and Reid's relationship been at the time?
1. The Start of Something New

**Hello, everyone.**

**For quite some time now, I've been thinking about writing an alternative (For)Ever After. What if Élise was never abducted by Griffin? What do _you_ think Élise and Reid's relationship could have been at the time without Griffin? Anastasia on their blooming relationship?**

**They say, "All good things must come to an end" or "Every ending is a new beginning," and it is. ****But just because CM has ended doesn't mean I can't still write CM fanfiction. **

**Criminal Minds forever remains in the hearts and souls of the fans, the cast, the crew.**

**WHEELS UP FOREVER!**

**2005 - ∞**

**Enjoy!**

**My apologies for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Previously from "Anastasia…"**

_"We got ourselves a case. And it's quite a big one…Geneviève Jeannette François aka G.J. François…"_

_"…Her husband: Nicolas Arthur Edwin Johannes Reinhardt. He's been sending threatening notes and letters to her, saying she will regret leaving him, she will pay for taking the children with her. And the children…Ovid…Tiberius…Mario…and…Anthony…_"

_"…Ms. G.J. François is pregnant with their fifth child and she's afraid he'll come after her family, too, not just the children…"_

_"You are going to find him, right? You don't know that man. You don't know him at all. He will…"_

_"Agents and officers will be driving by periodically, along with the extra security," JJ assured her._

_"And I'll be able to see my sons again, right?"_

_"Yes, ma'am. Call us if you need anything, okay?"_

_"You know, if anything were to happen to me, I just want to leave this world knowing that my children are loved and all I want for them to know that they would be with people who will love them...make them feel safe…and protected…"_

_"We got her!"_

_"Please…help my baby…It's a girl..." She gave them a braving smile as she showed them her newborn child._

"_She's perfect." Reid complimented. "What's her name?"_

"_Anastasia…uh…Anastasia Nicole…Mathilde…." She let out a quiet painful cry. "…uh…Diana…"_

_"Please…don't leave me…"_

"_I'm not leaving you, ma'am…"_

_Grabbing a hold of his arm, "I need to tell you something…Promise me that she will be looked after and surrounded by people who will make her feel valued, loved, safe, protected…ah…"_

_"Ma'am…"_

_"…I don't want her to think that she entered this world thinking she was not loved and abandoned. I want her to know she came into this world knowing she was loved and wanted more than anything else in this world. Please! Promise me!" The pleading in her tone of her voice, even her tears, was real._

_Taking a deep breath himself. "I promise."_

_"Oh, god!"_

_"Prentiss! We just found the rest of the family…"_

_"…And her four sons…"_

_"…She never made it off the table."_

_"…I would like to foster her."_

_"You've been granted emergency temporary custody of Anastasia."_

_"Which one of you is Dr. Spencer Reid?"_

_"I am, ma'am."_

_"She's all yours."_

_"I'm…going to adopt her."_

_Morgan almost choked on his hot chocolate. "You are?"_

_"Yes. Yes, I am."_

_"Congratulations, doctor. And especially to you, Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana…Reid."_

_ "Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana Reid. Your name is now Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana Reid."_

_"To Anastasia!"_

_"Anastasia!"_

* * *

"Look at this picture, sweetheart," Sitting in the white rocking chair, Reid points to Anastasia—already in her pink bunny pajama set—as she was sitting on his lap. "And look at this one."

It was a recent picture of him and Anastasia at her Gotcha party.

And another one of Anastasia smearing cake on Reid's face.

"Dada." Anastasia points to Reid in the picture. Looking up to Reid, "Dada."

Reid chuckles. "Yeah. That's me. That's when you covered cake all over my face. It was delicious, though."

As Reid smiled with Anastasia trying to slowly turn the page, "You can do it, now," Reid encouraged her.

Reid grinned. "Atta girl. That's my girl."

Next was a picture of them and his mother.

"That's us with Grandma," Reid whispers in Anastasia's ear, massaging her small shoulders. "Remember her? Remember Grandma?"

"Na…na." Anastasia mumbles. "Na…na."

"Yeah, that's right. That's Nana." Reid kisses her head before turning the page…

…And it was a picture of her and Élise.

"That's Élise. Your nanny, right?" Reid whispers again.

"Ma…e..."

Reid cocked his head, sounded a bit confused, "What'd you say?"

"M…e. Na…e."

"Yeah," Reid's voice puckered up. "Yeah. She's your nanny."

"…E…E…" Anastasia muttered as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Reid figured, "Are you ready to go to sleep, little one?"

Anastasia let out another yawn but a bigger one and rubbed her eyes.

"I take it as a yes," Reid said, closing the album book and put it back in its place as he got up from the rocking chair. Holding Anastasia in his arms as he walked over to her crib. "Come on, now. It's time for you to go beddy-bed."

As Anastasia yawned again, "You really are sleepy, aren't you?"

Anastasia yawned again.

Reid giggled, "You yawn like a cute little sleepy baby tiger." Kissing her head and forehead before gently placing her in her crib. "Oh. Good night, my sweet little growing Anastasia." Placing his hands on her cheeks, "It's been a year, two weeks and five days ago since the courts placed you in my custody and now, a year, three weeks and two days later…you're _my_ daughter." A tear fell from Reid's eye as he chuckled. "My daughter. I know I told you about your mommy, Geneviève. And your brothers, Ovid, Tiberius, Mario, and Anthony. And your family." Reid reaches into his wallet and reaches for two photos.

He first showed her a picture of her biological family before showing her a picture of just her biological mother and four brothers.

"I'll tell you everything about them when you're older. Until then, they'd want you to have a good life. You had a great year, so far, despite a few setbacks…"

* * *

_That day in the park with the shooting…_

_When Anastasia said her first word on Reid's birthday…_

_Reid saw her first crawl…_

_When Anastasia was hospitalized with RSV…_

_Her first Christmas…_

_Her first birthday…_

_Her first visit to see Diana Reid, Ethel, and Gordon…_

_Her Gotcha party…_

* * *

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Reid vowed. "This I swear."

Reid kissed his index and middle fingers and pressed them on Anastasia's forehead. He starts to hum to her before singing her favorite song as he caresses her, _"If you smile/Through your fears and sorrow…/Smile and maybe tomorrow…/You'll find…that life…is still worthwhile/If you…just…smile…"_


	2. A Trip to the Grocery Store & Around DC

**_Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Utau54, and RAD092515 for either favoring, following or reviewing Chapter 1._**

**_Please, do enjoy my story and please review; new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated._**

* * *

"Okay, now," Reid said as he reached the pantry aisle at the local supermarket he frequently shops at. Approaching the pasta section, "What do you like to eat for dinner tonight?" He asked Anastasia, who was coolly sitting in the shopping cart. "Because I'm thinking some pasta. But what kind of pasta to get is the question I need to answer."

"Hmm," Reid observes a box of veggie pasta. "Perhaps some spaghetti made from vegetables? It's a perfect way to add vegetables to your twelve-month, two weeks, and five days diet, right?" Picking up another pasta box, "Or maybe gluten-free pasta? Or maybe perhaps whole grain or pasta made from lentils, chickpeas and tasty green peas."

Anastasia wasn't really paying attention to him as her eyes were wandering away from the section and looked almost bored.

"Okay." Talking to himself and then her, "Perhaps I should have brought your educational toy tablet but then again, I don't want you to get addicted to it." Noticing this, he just simply grabbed a box of organic pasta. Looking at the rest of his groceries—from the fresh fruits to veggies, lean proteins, whole grains, and some healthy snacks—and seeing how Anastasia was already starting to feel a bit sleepy. "I supposed we should be going home now. Especially since it's time for your first nap." As he was strolling down the aisle,

"Hey there, doc."

"Élise." Reid looked a bit surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging her shoulders with a box of organic pasta in her hands, "I needed to get out of the house. Plus, I wanted to cook something instead of getting takeout every now and then. Plus, I wanted to be the early rush."

"Well, yeah." Reid chuckles. Examining the groceries in Élise's small cart. "So, what are you planning on making?"

"I'm thinking Chicken Parmesan, a nice green vegetable salad, and linguine."

"Oh, so tasty!" Reid sounded intrigued before asking, "Don't that sound tasty, Annie?" Reid gives her a little tickle, almost waking her up a bit before she noticed Élise and stretches her arms out to her.

"Hi, babe!" Élise's voice perked up and runs her fingers through her hair. "How are you?"

"Ma…E…E…"

"Yeah, it's me, E." Élise giggled.

"Ma…E…" Anastasia yawns.

Élise figured, "I guess it's time for your nap, huh?"

"Yeah." Reid agreed with Élise, watching Anastasia yawn again.

As Élise let out another giggle, she replies, "She yawns like a cute little sleepy baby tiger."

"That's exactly what I said the other night when I was putting her to bed," Reid said, patting her head. "I'm planning on taking her around some of the Smithsonian museums in DC today since the weather is supposed to be cool and comfortable and low chance of rain or snow."

"Oh," Élise got in Anastasia's face and smiled. "That sounds exciting, doesn't it? Are you excited to see more of DC?"

Anastasia reaches out and touched Élise's face. "E…E…"

"Aw, that's your nickname for me." Élise strokes her head. "You're so adorable."

"You can come with us." Reid offered.

"Me?" Élise asked, pointing to herself. "Really?"

"Really." Reid smiled.

Élise nods her head, intrigued with the offer. "I'll think about it."

"Great," Reid said before watching Anastasia yawn again. "I better get going and take my little tiger home."

Élise chuckles, "Okay." Waving to Anastasia before the two of them walked to the cashiers, "Buh-bye, little tiger."

* * *

Élise, dressed in a navy and white stripe shirt, denim jeans, and jacket with brown boots, with her messenger bag hung over her shoulder, arrived as she was going with Reid and Anastasia around the DC area.

Knocking on Reid's front door three times, tapping her foot as she was patiently waiting for Reid to open the door. And when he did,

"Hey, Élise. And morning." Reid awkwardly smiled as he was carrying Anastasia.

"Morning, sleepyheads." Élise smiles back as he gestured her to come into the apartment. Noticing the way Reid was dressed, "You two look nice."

Reid was dressed in a short-sleeve button-down shirt with a tie, khaki pants, and white Converse sneakers. And Anastasia in a striped purple oxford dress, cardigan sweater, and slip-on shoes.

"Thanks. I am going a casual look." Reid explained before chuckling. "I haven't dressed like this in a long time."

"Better now than never, right?" Élise thought before turning her attention to, "Hey there, you!" Her eyes brighten and grinned again. "You look so pretty today. Especially with your little matching bow in your hair, huh?"

Anastasia babbles, stretching her hand out to Élise, "E…E…" Now kicking her legs.

"Ah, you want me to hold you?" Élise asked her before asking Reid, "Let me hold her for a while."

"Okay," Reid replies as he gave Anastasia to Élise. "But if anything, I have her stroller."

"That's cool." Élise began gently bouncing her. "Well, we better get going, huh?"

"Let's." Reid looks at his watch as he gathers up his brown leather messenger bag and Anastasia's diaper bag.

"To Washington DC to go!" Élise cheered.

"We live in DC." Reid corrects Élise.

Élise covers Anastasia's ears, whispering, "Don't ruin the adventure for her."

* * *

"Okay, princess," Reid said to Anastasia as he unstraps his daughter from the stroller. "Here we are. Wegmans Wonderplace."

"According to the brochure," Élise said, reading the small pamphlet. "It's the first exhibition on the National Museum of American History at the National Mall designed for children; age range: newborn to six years old."

Sanitizing her hands until they were completely dry, "A perfect place for you to play, huh?" Reid excitedly asked her. "No-no-no." Reid pulls Anastasia's hands away from her mouth. "Don't do that, okay?" He takes her hands before smoothing her hair. "It's not good to do that with your hands after sanitizing them."

Exhaling, "Okay, now." Trying to sound uplifted, "You're going to love it here. You get to buy and grow some healthy food here…"

"And…you get to cook in a Julia Child style kitchen," Élise added. "She was an award-winning cooking teacher, author, and TV personality."

"How do you know that?" Reid asked.

Élise answers, "I watch Top Chef."

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Reid excitedly asked Anastasia, who replies by nodding her head. "Alrighty, then. Let's have some fun!"

* * *

"Hey, Anastasia," Reid exclaimed, trying to get her to look at Élise as they were both riding the carousel located near the Smithsonian Arts and Industries Building. "Look at her."

"Hey, little one!" Élise beamed, waving to the both of them. "Hey there!" Taking a couple more pictures of her new Samsung phone.

"Look at Élise! She's taking our pictures." Reid squealed. "Look at her really quick."

"Oh!" Élise cried. "I got another good one!"

"Aww," A young pregnant mother coos next to Élise. "Your husband and daughter are so adorable."

Élise felt a bit taken aback by her statement. Opening and closing her mouth a few more times before she finally said,

"Oh," A bewildered Élise said, "Oh, uh…I-I'm just the nanny."

"Oh." The woman nodded her head, comforting her belly. "Is he single?"

Élise raised her eyebrow, "Yes…?"

"Well, I suggest you snag him before someone else takes him." She winked at her before walking away with her own husband and young son. As Élise watched her walk away,

"Hey there, you." Reid greets Élise with Anastasia in his arms, reaching for some hand sanitizer.

"Hey, you two." Élise quietly greets him and Anastasia.

Noticing Élise was looking a bit down, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Élise replies, rubbing her hands with hand sanitizer. Clearing her throat again, "I'm cool. Where next?"

* * *

"Oh, look, Ana!" Élise points to one of the cows as she, Anastasia, and Reid were now at the Kids' Farm at the National Zoo. "Look at the cows."

"Actually," Reid began rambling. "Based on the cow, other than cow, they may also be stated as either bull, heifer, steer, or calf. The difference between them depends on their sex, age, and…status." Clearing his throat, "Still, they have panoramic vision, meaning they see almost anything around them without moving their heads."

"Basically, they have spidey sense." Élise simply replies.

"Yup."

"Anyway," Élise rubs Anastasia's shoulders, "What sound does a cow make?"

"Moo!"

"Ohh!" Élise and Reid exclaimed together. "That's right! That's right! They go moo."

"Moooo!"

* * *

"Oh, my God," Élise chuckles as Reid allowed her to step inside the apartment first. "What a day."

"Oh, I know." Reid agreed as he was carrying a tired Anastasia, who was resting her head on his shoulder. "Did you have a good time, babe?"

Anastasia responded by exhaling a yawn and rubbing her eyes.

"She does yawn like a cute little sleepy baby tiger." Élise giggles.

Reid began to snicker as well, stroking circles on Anastasia's back. "She really does." After Anastasia released another yawn, "I better put this little cub down for a nap."

"But I really did have a great time."

"I did, too. And I'm sure my little cub did as well." Reid gives Anastasia a kiss on the head.

"We should do this again sometime," Élise suggested.

"Yeah, we do." Reid agreed again before they heard Anastasia making quiet grunting noises.

"Well, I better get going," Élise suggested, whispering in hush tones.

"Okay." Reid took one of Anastasia's hand and waved at Élise for her as she was leaving. "Say 'bye-bye, Élise.'"

"Be-be, ma…e…" Anastasia drowsily murmurs.

"Aww," Élise gushes. "Buh-bye, little cub." Giggles as she was walking down the stairs before she began talking to herself, "She's just so adorable. 'Be-be, ma-e." She chuckled again before she stopped walked and repeated what she just said.

"Be-be, ma-e." Anastasia raised her eyebrow and squinted her eyes and repeated again. "Ma-e. Ma-e. Ma-e. Ma…"

Thinking about that pregnant woman at the carousel rides.

"Your husband and daughter are so adorable."

Élise blushed before she half-smiled to herself.

"She called me mommy." Élise realized.

Élise then realized what would she tell Reid now?

* * *

"Now-now, my little cub," Reid replied softly to Anastasia, "I'm just about to put you down for your nap."

Anastasia squealingly yawns.

"I can't help but smile at your yawns." Reid grinned before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "See you in about an hour or two." Reid waves as he was leaving. "Love you." Landing on the couch, starting to reread Frankenstein.

"Oh, she can be so cute sometimes," Reid said to himself as halfway through the book. Thinking about what Anastasia said to Élise, "'Be-be, Ma-e.' She is so…" Reid stopped reading and repeated what he just said.

"Be-be, Ma-e." Reid said. "Ma-e. Ma…e..."

Going back to what Anastasia said the other night,

"Ma…E…Ma…E…"

Reid gasped.

"She called Élise mommy." Reid grasped.

But then realized what would Élise say?


	3. Mama Élise, Injured Leg, and Moving In

**_Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993 and _****_criminalmindsrocks_****_ for either favoring, following or reviewing Chapter 2._**

**_Please, do enjoy my story and please review; new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated._**

**_Reupdated!_**

* * *

"Okay, princess," Reid presented to Anastasia her usual favorite: a bowl of Greek yogurt with berries and granola. "There you go." He kisses the top of her head just before he finished tying his tie.

"So…" He walks back into the kitchen and grabs some toddler-sized utensils. Reid washed and cleaned them before giving them to Anastasia. "Here you go."

Anastasia looked at the purple spoon before looking at Reid.

"After feeding you and watching you feed yourself, I figured it's time for you to use a spoon."

"Wait!" Reid exclaimed before Anastasia could start eating. Going back into the kitchen again, "Your bib."

Reid places the bib on Anastasia. "Come on," Reid cheered for her. "You can do it, come on, now." Reid watches with focus as he witnesses Anastasia scooping a spoonful and eat it, but not before making a slight mess.

"Oh, that's okay," Reid uses a clean and washed napkin to wipe her mouth and her mat. "I except the mess, but that's how you learn. Luckily, there's a floormate under your highchair and I got you some cute little smocks."

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

"Okay, Anastasia, it's Ma…Élise." Reid corrected himself.

It was still a bit of a shock to himself that Anastasia called Élise mommy.

Opening the door,

"Hey, Élise."

Reid allowed Élise to come in.

"Hey." Élise coolly said before noticing how Reid is dressed: a dark suit with a light blue dress shirt and wingtip oxfords. Blushing, "Hello." Élise began giggling sheepishly.

"So…how've you been lately?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I'm good. And you?"

"I feel like a kid on the first day of school." Reid chuckles.

Élise joked, "I haven't felt that way since my own school days."

Élise chuckled again. "Yeah."

Soon, Élise and Reid looked at each other with wandering eyes and odd facial expressions. Élise bit down on her inner right cheek and tapped her foot while Reid scratched the back of his head before,

"Look, Élise," Reid broke the stiff silence. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Anything."

Exhaling, "I figured out Anastasia called you mommy."

Élise clams her mouth before exhaling as well.

"I know."

"Look, I know—" He stopped before asked, "You know?"

"Yeah," Élise truthfully answers. "And, uh…while you and Anastasia were on the carousels, a pregnant woman told me she thought Anastasia was my daughter."

"She did?"

"Hmm-mmm." Élise shook her head.

"Well, it's no surprise you've been helping me with her since she was a month old. So, it would be natural that she would call you…"

"Mama." Anastasia reached out for Élise once she saw her.

"That word," Reid concluded the sentence.

"Mama. Mama." Anastasia was still reaching out for Élise.

Élise and Reid looked at each other before,

"Hey there, homegirl," Élise smiled as she approached Anastasia. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm-mmm." Anastasia nodded her head.

"Well, that's good. Pretty girl like you needs her beauty sleep." Élise strokes her hair.

"Don't we all," Reid replies as his cell phone vibrated. "I better get to work." Reid grabs his messenger bag and his go bags. He gives Anastasia a kiss on the forehead. "Love you. And Élise…"

There was a quiet silence between the two of them before their eyes locked onto each other.

"I'll call if anything." Reid breathy said.

"Of course." Élise softly replies before watching him leave. Turning her attention back to Anastasia, "Okay, now. We have a whole day to ourselves. What do you want to do after breakfast?"

"Mama."

* * *

"And this one is when we were at Wegmans Wonderplace," Reid presented photographs of his days with Anastasia to the team. "And this one is when we were at the Play Work Build exhibit." Presenting another set of pictures, "And this is where we were at the Kids' Farm at the National Zoo."

"Aww." Garcia gushes as she hugged him. "Even though I missed you, I'm so glad you got to spend some time with your own baby girl."

"I know," Reid smiled. "I still can't believe I'm a father."

"Well, I always knew you'd make a good father, Spence.' JJ pats his shoulders.

"Thank you all for everything."

Alvez pats down on Reid's shoulders. "Anytime, Reid."

"Yeah, we're here for you." Simmons agreed.

Garcia's cell phone began vibrating, "Oh, I hate to be the party pooper, people, but we have a local case here in DC."

"It's time to go to work." Tara comments.

Reid reached into his pants pocket and took out his cell phone.

"You're going to call Élise and Anastasia, right?" Rossi figured.

"Just to see how they're doing." Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"They'll be fine," Rossi assured him. "And if anything, Élise will call you."

BEEP!

"Or text you," Rossi replies.

Opening the text message,

"Isn't that cute?" Reid became to chuckle and showed Rossi what Élise sent him.

"Anastasia playing the xylophone," Rossi smirked. "Pretty soon, she'll be playing the piano."

"Yeah." Reid put his cell phone away just after he sent a text message back, saying he's working a local case in DC and to call if anything.

* * *

The local DC case the team was working on was a rather quick and open case that involved the search for two children who have been missing since the day before. The unsub turned out to be an elderly man suffering from Alzheimer's Syndrome who delusional thought the children he mistakenly kidnapped were his grandchildren. Unfortunately, when some of the team members went to apprehend him, one of them ended up needing surgery.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Rossi said as he, Simmons, and Alvez helped Reid get to his apartment.

"I'll be okay," Reid replies as he let out a groan. "This isn't the first time something has happened to my leg."

"At least you didn't trip over a bunch of toys," Simmons commented as he was carrying Reid's go bags. "I can't tell you how many times I've done that."

"Oh, I think I can," Alvez chuckled as he and everyone else reached to Reid's apartment door and began to hear music coming. "Are you really sure you'll be okay?"

Reid questioned, "Why would you say that?"

"Because it sounds like someone's a party."

"What…?" Reid wondered what was going on as he unlocked the front door and when he did…

It was Élise dancing as she was cleaning the living room while Anastasia clapping to the rhythm of the song she was playing. They all watched in amusement until,

"Whoa!"

Élise jumped when she noticed them standing with smirks on their faces. Plastering a smile on her face, she calmly walked over to the coffee table where she placed her phone and turned off the music.

"How's everyone's doing?" She asked in a high-pitched voice.

"We're good." Alvez tries to control his mouth in a desperate attempt not to laugh.

The same with Simmons, "Yeah, we're really good."

Élise noticed the purple and blue color fiberglass cast on Reid's ankle and his crutches, "What happened to you?"

"The unsub had eighteen bobby traps around his house. I tripped over one of them and fractured my ankle."

"Yeah, Prentiss said he's grounded from the field until it's healed," Rossi said. "And he has the opinion of working from either his apartment or at the BAU. Or both."

"But, still Reid, don't be too proud to beg—I mean—ask for help." Alvez began snickering.

"Ain't too proud to beg for it." Simmons joined in, resulting in the two of them cracking up before they left.

"I better get going." Rossi looked at his watch. "I'll leave you all alone." Rossi winked at them before he left, leaving the three of them.

"Hi, princess." Reid wobbles over to Anastasia and kisses her. "Were you a good girl today?"

"She was, indeed." Élise smiled.

"Did you enjoy mama's dancing?" Reid whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Forgive me if I like to dance while cleaning; it makes the time go back faster. Plus, it's quite a good workout."

"Uh-huh," Reid nods his head. "What song were you playing?"

"Ain't Too Proud to Beg by the Temptations. That's right. I like it old school."

* * *

"Okay. Thanks, Douglas." Élise sighed as she hung up, massaging her temples. "Oh, hell."

Reid curiously asked as he walked out of the bedroom with his two crutches and a sleepy Anastasia strapped in a toddler carrier, "Who's Douglas?"

"My landlord," Élise replies, crashing on the couch. "There was a fire in my apartment building."

"What?" A shocked Reid joined her on the couch. "What happened?"

"One of the tenants. He was recently diagnosed with Alzheimer's a while back and he forgot that he left the stove and the oven on."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Even though my apartment was not damaged, it's being condemned, and I can't live there for a while. He's given us until the end of this month to get our stuff. Plus, the lease was about to be up and now…" Shrugging her shoulders.

"You can stay here."

Flattered at Reid's offer, "Thank you. And don't worry; I'll be out as quickly as possible, even though it might take me a while to find an apartment close to here. Or I could even…"

"No-no-no-no-no." Reid shook his head. "I want you to move in with me and Anastasia."

"Me?" A disbelief Élise questioned, "Move in with you and Anastasia?"

"Why not? You're always here whenever I'm working locally or out-of-state. Plus, you don't have to waste money on another apartment."

"True." Élise nodded her head. "And considering your injury, you'll definitely need help with laundry, cooking, cleaning, and certainly Anastasia." Élise runs her fingers through her hair.

Reid was about to say someone when they heard Anastasia making quiet grunting noises. "You do want to tuck her in today?"

"I'd be happy to."


	4. Doctor's Orders

**_Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Betty, Skylar, Amy, Martha, Susan, and Kelly for either favoring, following or reviewing Chapter 3._**

**_Please, do enjoy my story and please review; new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Also, I snuck in a few lines from the S11 finale, The Storm._**

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Élise whispers to Reid.

As Reid mumbled, "Huh?"

"Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead."

Rubbing his eyes as he was waking up, Reid blinked his eyes a few more times before he realized there was a tray on his lap, consisting a small bowl of yogurt, eggs, nuts, seeds, and berries, citrus fruit and leafy greens, a cup of coffee, tea, and water.

"Morning, Spencer." Élise smiles as Reid.

"Good morning," Reid replies before observing the tray. "It looks like quite a feast."

Élise giggles, "I just thought I make you a nice breakfast to help with your fractured ankle."

"Well, thank you," Reid said before viewing his casted ankle. "But believe me, this is not the first time something has happened to my leg."

"I take it there's a story?" Élise guessed.

Reid answered, "Yes. About eight years ago, the team and I were investigating a case involving an unsub who had already killed two people and planned to keep on killing unless an emergency room doctor used his son as bait. Little did we know it was the doctor who was the target and the unsub wanted to kill him and leave his son without his father to understand what it felt like to lose a son. He shot me in the knee meant for the doctor."

"Damn," Élise said. "You had help, right?"

"I did. Well, except for the time Rossi sent me into a ditch and I had to climb out of it myself."

Élise replied, "What a douche ass move."

Reid chucked. "But yeah. Even better I have you helping me." Reid tries to get up,

"Hold on there, doc," Élise stops him. "Just try to rest, okay? And eat. At least for today, okay, Patient You-Don't-Have-A-Medical-Degree-You-Need-My-Help?"

"I'll try, Dr. Even-Though-I-Don't-A-Medical-Degree-I'll-Still-Try-And-Listen-To-You." Reid chuckled before he heard his cell phone vibrating. Picking it up, he gets a text message from Prentiss.

YOUR MANDATORY 30 DAYS START TODAY. – E.P.

"And I start my mandatory 30 days today."

"Well, that's good." Élise's cell phone vibrates. "Guess your story's going to have to wait. I better get Anastasia's breakfast started before I wake her up and get started."

* * *

"Okay, babe," Élise said as she had Anastasia on her lap and turns off the television. "What should we do next before you have to take your nap?"

Anastasia points to a book that Élise left on the coffee table.

"You want to read?"

Anastasia nods her head.

"Okay." Élise held Anastasia as she got up, picked up the book and walked over to the bookshelf and put the book away.

"Which book to pick? Which book to pick?" Élise said, browsing through which book to read to Anastasia. "You pick what you want to read." When Anastasia points to the book she wants Élise to read,

Élise playfully gasps, "Dr. Seuss's The Cat in the Hat. A classic choice, little one."

Just as they were about to read Dr. Seuss, Élise began to hear something. And it was coming from Reid's room. As she gently opens the door,

It was Reid napping and…

"Dada sleeps loud," Anastasia whispered, pressing her hands to her ears.

"Hmm-mmm," Anastasia nodded her head in agreement. "We should probably leave him alone. But…"

There was just something Élise had to do.

* * *

Élise was just coming out of the bathroom, prepared to give Anastasia a quick bath before her nap. She walks back into the living room to get Anastasia, only to find her not there.

A confused Élise wondered where Anastasia was when she found Reid's bedroom door slightly open again. She was just about to close it and find Anastasia.

Only to find Anastasia already there.

And she left a little surprise on Reid's cast…

And some of his face.

"Anastasia," An astonished Élise said to her before chuckling, "What did you…"

As Élise picks her up, Reid grumbles as he's waking up. Massaging his eyes,

"Ouch," He felt something in his eyes before he tried noticing something on his hands. "What the…?"

He realized he had,

"Pink paint?"

Élise—who had been trying to control her mouth, began to laugh hysterical. Anastasia began giggling.

"What's so funny?"

Élise showed him a picture of him she took with her cell phone.

"Did you paint me while I was asleep, young lady?" Reid mischievously asked Anastasia, who was still giggling. Anastasia nods her head, smirking.

"Look on the bright side: she got in touch with her creative side with not only your cast but your face as well."

Reid pursed his lips and folds his arms and was about to say something when Élise mentions, "I'm about to give her a quick bath before her nap and I don't want the water to get cold, so…"

Reid wags his finger at Anastasia. "I'll deal with you after you take your nap."

* * *

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

"Coming!" Reid was as steady as his crutches would allow him to go. When he opens the door,

"Hotch."

Casually dressed in a black polo shirt, dark pants, and comfortable shoes.

Reid asked as he allowed him into the apartment, "What are you doing here?"

"I hear from some familiar people that you fractured your ankle when you went to apprehend an unsub."

"Yes, I did. He had eighteen booby traps and I tripped over one."

Hotch guessed, "At least it wasn't toys."

"True. But still, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Jack's at school, my meeting got canceled, the team's away on a case, so I figured I'd come and help you."

Reid smiled, "Really? That's great, Hotch and…"

They both turned around as they saw Élise coming in the front door, carrying bags of groceries by both her elbows and hands.

"Élise, let me help you with those." Hotch offered his help and placed some of the bags on the kitchen counters.

"Thanks, Hotch." Élise sighed in relief. "How've you been? Haven't seen you since the Gotcha party."

"I'm great. Jack's doing great as well."

As Élise started to put away some of the groceries, "Are you planning on staying for lunch or maybe coming back for dinner? I'm thinking about either making tacos or lemon chicken for dinner."

"That sounds good." Hotch thought.

Reid suggests, "While Anastasia's still napping, why don't you take a little break, Élise?"

Élise asked as she covered her mouth, "Are you sure, Spencer? I still have to fold the laundry, clean the kitchen, make some lunch for…"

"I'll take care of that for you." Hotch offered before suggesting. "And considering your yawn, maybe you should take a couple of hours of sleep."

"I agree with Hotch." Reid nods his head.

"Okay. But only because you two suggested it and I've clearly been outvoted."

* * *

"At least we can fold the laundry while we watch Star Wars," Hotch said as he placed the pile of clothes from the dryer and placed them on the coffee table.

"Yup," Reid agreed as Hotch tossed him some clothes to fold as he sat on the couch with his injured ankle up on the coffee table. "And I prefer the George Lucas Star Wars trilogy."

"Who doesn't?" Hotch nods his head before asking, "So, how are things at the BAU?"

"It's going well."

"Listen, Reid. About what you went through last year…"

Reid politely stops him, "Hotch…I'm okay."

"Are you? You spent months in federal prison for a crime you didn't commit. And I would have made you never got sent to prison in the first place. Hell, I would have done anything for you."

"I'd do the same for you with Scratch." Reid reminded him.

"I know I left unexpectedly, but I did what I had to do for Jack. After Jack saw me get wrongfully arrested and uh…."

"George Foyet."

"Yeah." Hotch quietly replies. "Fortunately, Jack doesn't remember a lot about Haley's death. He knows the story, but he was young."

"He was four."

"For which, that's a good thing, I guess. That's a very good thing. But he's not going to forget seeing me at gunpoint. I just didn't want the job to take anything else away from him."

"You're his hero. And you'll always be his hero."

"He's growing up so fast. It just seems that yesterday, he was in my arms while Haley brought him into the BAU."

Reid snickers, "And I commented that 'If you find baldness and wrinkles attractive.'"

"You did." Hotch chuckles.

* * *

"Wow," Reid said, wiping his mouth and taking a sip of water. "Dinner was tasty, Élise."

Élise blushes, "Thanks."

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

"Parents, television shows, mostly Top Chef, my favorite cooking reality competition show."

"I guess you do learn something from television." Reid chuckled.

Élise turned to Anastasia, "Did you enjoy your taco dinner?"

Anastasia nods her head as she licks her fingers and giggled.

"Let me clean your mouth for you," Élise wipes her mouth before suggesting to Reid, who is trying to get up with the use of his crutches. "Hold on there, Spencer."

"I got it," Reid assured him, already up. "I got it."

"Come on, Spencer," Élise said as she picked up Anastasia from her highchair.

"Let me help clean up."

"I made the dinner, I'll clean up. You try and get some rest. Remember, you have your doctor's appointment early in the morning." Élise insisted.

"Well, can I at least give Anastasia a bath before bed?" Reid points to the toddler carrier he has strapped to his chest.

"Okay." Élise gently places Anastasia into her carrier and watched Reid crutch away with Anastasia.

* * *

"Dr. Spencer Reid." A tall, borderline elderly gentleman walked into the room with a clipboard in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Hello again, Dr. Logan."

"How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"Exactly two years, a month, and seven weeks."

Chuckling, "I guess during that time, you have a pretty little girl and lovely wife."

Reid felt a bit stunned by his physical therapist's statement. Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times,

"Oh," A puzzled Reid said, "E-Élise's my daughter's nanny.

"Ah, Élise." The physical therapist began having a recalling moment. "I love that name, Élise. My first love's name was Élise."

Reid tries to assure his doctor, "We're just friends."

"Hmm-mmm." The doctor nods his head. "Is she single?"

Reid lifts his eyebrow, "Yes…?"

As Dr. Logan cleared his throat, "Now, let's have a little talk about how you broke your ankle."

"About three days ago, while some of my teammates went to arrest someone, I tripped over one of his eighteen booby traps."

"He had booby traps?" A baffled Dr. Logan asked.

"You'd be surprised."

"Anyway, definitely what I recommend for your ankle is the R.I.C.E. principle."

"The Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation principle. I did that while I got shot in the knee eight years ago."

"Right. And make sure you stay off that ankle and avoid pressure. Don't carry any heavy items or play sports and eat healthfully. You can hold off on ankle exercising since you'll need to wait until you're in a walking cast."

"Yes, doctor, sir."

"Excellent. Another recommendation is medication. Perhaps an over the counter medication such as acetaminophen, ibuprofen, to help keep the inflammation down."

"I'd rather not," Reid replies, thinking about Tobias Hankel.

"Okay. But there is definitely something you need to do, other than follow up on our next appointment."

"What's that, sir?"

"Snag Élise before someone else takes her." He winks at Reid.


	5. Family Outgoings and Dates

**_Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, lolyncut, _****_maggie little girl, Harriet Weasley, _****_Betty, Skylar, Amy, Martha, Susan, and Kelly for either favoring, following or reviewing Chapter 4 and/or this story._**

**_My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter as well as the previous chapters._**

* * *

"Here you okay, sweet girl," Élise said to Anastasia as she presents her a bowl of yogurt with mixed berries and granola. "Here's your breakfast."

"Yay!" Anastasia cried at the sight of her breakfast.

"You're welcome, babe," Élise strokes her hair as she noticed Reid crutch out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, "Morning, you."

"Morning to you, too, Élise." Reid greets Élise before kissing Anastasia's head. "Morning to you, too, sweetheart."

Without looking, Anastasia waves at Reid as she was eating her breakfast.

"Is she okay?" Élise curiously asked.

"Well, she did say 'yay.'"

"Yeah," Reid moves a piece of her hair behind her ear before crutching his way to his coffee maker. "You're making coffee?" He noticed the coffee maker already brewing.

"Yup." Élise answered before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"It's been a week, so I'm hanging in there." Reid answers.

Élise replies, "Which also means you have five weeks left to go."

"Any plans for today?"

"I have a few in mind."

* * *

"You don't have to push me," Reid said as Élise wheels him—with Anastasia on his lap— into the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History.

"I want to, doc," Élise insisted. "Plus, the wheelchair has an attachment for your crutches, so you're good. Plus, you heard what Prentiss said about your mandatory 30 days."

"Well, yeah." Reid agreed. "For every 100 days I spend in the field, I have to take 30 days off."

"All because this psycho man-hating alpha mean girl bee-yotch with a gun got back at you for outsmarting her _and_ sending her to prison?" Élise lifted her eyebrow. "With the help of two flying monkeys who ended up being played by her like Boo Boo the Fool."

"Among other reasons and events that have happened to me over the years," Reid concluded.

"So, to say she's a piece of work is me putting it mildly." Élise figured.

Reid truthfully answers, "Yes."

"What an exciting career and life you have there."

"If only you knew the half of it." Reid tiredly said before turning his attention to Anastasia, "But we're not going to think about that right now, huh, sweetie?"

"That's right, little one," Élise perked up. "We have a whole fun day of exploring. Well, at least until it's time for your nap."

* * *

"Hey, look," Reid points out to one of the animal displays to Anastasia, "Do you know what that animal is, dear? That's a…"

"Mastodon," Élise explains. "An extinct elephant-like mammal known for having teeth of a relatively primitive form and number."

"How do you know that?"

"_Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_," Élise replies before noticing the look Reid gave her and she suddenly started to laugh, "I know. I'm such a 90s dork. The show's a bit corny but I can't help it. It got me to do some research on dinosaurs and prehistoric times."

Reid started snickering, "I'll admit, I can be a dork, too."

"But there's nothing wrong with that."

"True."

"Come on, now. Let's see the Tyrannosaurus rex and Triceratops."

* * *

"Wow!" Élise exclaimed, dazzling as she saw,

"The Hope Diamond," Reid explained before he began rambling. "One of the most famous jewels in the world. With a history going back four centuries. It has been said the diamond originates from India before going to King Louis XIV, Louis XV, Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette, an English diamond merchant…"

"And then Cartier and Harry Winston before its generous donation to the museum," Élise concluded. "I once read the diamond has been said to have a curse. Like the curse of Tutankhamun."

"A curse to bring misfortune and tragedy to whoever owns it or wear it," Reid added.

"Nevertheless, it's absolutely stunning." Élise continued to gaze at the diamond. "It would make you feel like royalty."

"What do you think of it, honey," Reid tries to get Anastasia's attention, who's eyes were wandering everywhere else but the diamond. "Pretty, huh?"

Anastasia nods her head, still not looking at the diamond.

"I think it's hey way of saying 'That's enough diamond looking for now and let's move to something else.'"

* * *

"Look, Anastasia," Reid tries to get Anastasia's attention, "Butterflies!"

"The magnificent winged creatures," Élise exclaimed as they were all around them. "Aren't they beautiful."

"So many from many places around the world. You want to look at them?"

Anastasia responds by digging her head into Reid's chest, whimpering.

"Hey-hey, sweetheart," Reid comforts her. "They're not going to hurt you. Honest."

"See." Élise shows Anastasia a butterfly resting on her finger.

"That's a Morpho Polyphemus. A White Morpho." Reid tries to get Anastasia to look at him but still no avail.

"Maybe we should try another exhibit?" Élise suggested.

Reid proposed, "Or maybe she's had enough excitement for one day. We should probably head home."

"Good idea. But I think there's one place we can at least visit before we pack it all in for today."

* * *

"The Washington Monument." An amazed Reid said. "What a surprise."

"I bought some tickets in advancement," Élise smirked. "Anything for our first president and one of the co-founders of this country."

As Reid looked at on D.C. "You know from all my time of living in D.C., I've never been here."

"Well, now you have," Élise said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"What, are you afraid of heights?"

Élise answers, "Half-and-half."

"Well, I'm right here."

A fluttered Élise breathes, "Thanks."

Reid gave her a comforting smile before they soon noticed their hands touching each other's and saw Anastasia yawning.

"I think we better head home," Élise suggested.

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Oh, come on, now!" Reid exclaimed exhaustingly as he drops another coffee mug, trying to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, doctor," Élise said, yawning. "Oh…" She spotted the broken coffee pieces on the floor.

"Careful, now," Reid replies with caution. Trying to squat down,

"Let me clean this up for you." Élise kneeled down and cleaned up the mess for Reid.

"You do some much for Anastasia and me." Reid grinned.

Élise smiled back, "Anytime. I'm always here for you and Anastasia."

"I can't help but feel helpless." Reid sighed, "This was the fourth time I've broken one of my coffee mugs."

"You're helpless. Because I got something that just might perk you up." Élise leaves the kitchen and goes back to her bedroom for a quick minute.

"Ta-da!" She presents her gift to Reid after unwrapping it for him.

"What is it exactly?" Reid raised his eyebrow.

"It's called the iWalk 2.0.," Élise clarifies. "I ordered it for you two days ago."

"And what does it exactly do?"

Clarifying the device to him, "It's a leg crutch designed to eliminate pain, improve your ankle's mobility, exercise both your legs, increase blood flow. You basically have another leg, but a metal one for the remaining three weeks."

"I don't know." Reid was feeling a bit apprehensive

"At least give it a try," Élise suggested. "Can't hurt if you don't try."

* * *

"So…how are you feeling about this?" Élise asked as she sees Reid assembling and strapping in the iWalk 2.0.

Reid honestly responses. "I'm feeling awkward as usual."

"Let's give it a test run." Élise proposes. "Try making a cup of coffee. To make it easier for you, I've already brewed the coffee for you."

Reid nods his head in appreciation, wobbling over into the kitchen. "Thanks for making it easier for me to get some coffee."

Élise giggled as Reid teeter to the coffee maker and watch him make and pour himself some coffee.

"How are you feeling about it now?"

"A bit weird but I feel a lot more mobile than I did with the crutches."

"So, you like it?"

"I really like it. Thank you very much."

"You should really thank the engineers who created the iWalk 2.0.; I just ordered it for you. And since this is going well for you, then I say we do another test run."

* * *

"How's the iWalk 2.0 treating you now?" Élise asked Reid again as he opened the door for both her and Anastasia to enter Sweet Tooth, a local bakery.

"It's going well," Reid answered.

"Hey, Élise," An average height woman with dark red hair and tan skin greets her with a smile. "How've you been?"

"I've been good, Cara," Élise replies before her eyes wandered around the bakery. "The renovations look amazing."

"Thanks. Why didn't you tell me you had a husband and child?"

Élise and Reid's mouths opened a bit before they looked at each other with blushes on their faces.

"Oh, uh…" A flabbergasted Élise responds. "He's…"

"She's not my wife." Reid bursts out.

Élise counters, "I'm the nanny."

"This is my daughter, Anastasia." Reid points to Anastasia casually seating back in her stroller, looking around the bakery.

"Oh." Cara coos at the sight of Anastasia. "She's so pretty and adorable."

"Thank you, ma'am." Reid grins as he pats Anastasia's head.

"So, what can I get for you all today?" Cara asked.

* * *

"I thought Prentiss told you no work until the 30 days are up." Élise remained Reid as he was carrying a box of cupcakes.

Reid replies as they stepped out of the elevator, "She didn't say anything about coming here for a visit."

"Well, yeah." Élise shook her head in agreement as they all walked into the BAU bullpen.

"Hello, everyone," Reid and Élise waved to Prentiss, Rossi, JJ, Alvez, Simmons, Tara, and Garcia.

"Spencer!" Garcia was the first to see Reid and immediately rushes to give him before noticing, "Your leg…"

"It's called the iWalk 2.0," Élise explained. "It's a leg clutch to help him for the remaining three weeks. I got it for him."

"You bought it for him?" Rossi questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Élise nods her head.

"Interesting."

Garcia gives Élise a hug. "Élise! How've you been? And little Anastasia. How are you?"

"We're good, thank you for asking."

Prentiss remained Reid, "You still have eight days left."

Élise whispered in Reid's ear. "I told you."

"I know; I just wanted to see how you all were doing," Reid replies.

JJ answers, "No case; just finishing up on some paperwork."

"Yeah, it's not like we would be too proud to beg for your help, right, Reid?" Alvez began snickering.

Simmons chuckles, "Yeah, we ain't too proud to beg."

"Aren't you two so cute?" Élise smirked, knowing Alvez and Simmons were laughing at her dancing in Reid's apartment the other day.

"What's in the box?" Tara noticed the box Élise was carrying before Rossi takes the box from her and sets it down on one of the desks.

"Oh, I brought cupcakes."

"Yay!" Garcia helps herself to one. "I need something sweet from you other than your sweet girl."

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but we just got pulled in on a case."

"Well, we better get going," Élise said. "I got some business to take care of making dinner."

"Same here."

Rossi walks over to the doors, "Allow me to get the door for you two."

"Oh, thank you."

"Anytime, you two." Rossi winked. "Anytime."

* * *

"Oh, my, I love this movie," Élise exclaimed before popping a popped corn in her mouth. "The Lion King is such a classic movie. When I say 'it's a classic movie,' it's a classic movie, alright."

"It's a shame they don't make movies like this anymore." Reid agrees.

"I know. I never understood some of the meaningful lessons these movies had until I got older." Élise replies, "Now you don't see that much in today's movies. Everything's all digital and high-tech. You might as well be playing a video game instead of watching a classic movie like this."

"I know. Now, for me, I prefer the earlier Star Wars trilogy instead of the newer ones."

"Same." Élise eats another popped corn before asking Anastasia, "What do you think of the movie so far, little one?"

"Roaw!" Anastasia opens her mouth.

"Ah, you're getting into the spirit of the Lion King." Élise chuckles before lightheartedly growls. "Roar!"

"Roar!" Reid playfully growls.

* * *

"Okay, princess," Reid whispers as he kisses Anastasia's head before was tucking in. "Time for beddy-bed. Sleep tight, sweetheart."

As Élise stood next to Reid, "Nighty-night, little lion."

Anastasia waves at them as she yawns again before slumbering off into a deep sleep.

Élise and Reid smiled as they left her room to let her sleep.

"She's growing up so far." Élise enthuses.

"Yeah." Reid grins before saying, "Great movie pick."

"Thank you. And I need to admit this: I've never really seen the earlier Star Wars trilogy. Well, actually, a little bit of them every now and then, but I'd prefer them over the newer ones."

"Perhaps we can watch the 1977 version of Star Wars."

"Another movie date night?"

Reid moves his shoulders, "You can say that."


	6. Fun Exercising and Surprises

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Betty, Susan, Amy, Martha, Kelly, and Skylar ****for either favoring, following or reviewing Chapter 5.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic going on.**

* * *

Three weeks later…

"Good morning, doc," Élise address Reid as she sees him walking into the kitchen before asking him, "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you." Reid answers. "And you?"

"I slept well, too, thank you." Élise smiles. "The movie was watched last night, Return of the Jedi, was so good."

"I told you the original Star Wars trilogy was good," Reid replies.

"We should have a movie night every now and then, especially when you come home from work."

"We should." Reid nods his head before noticing Élise cooking breakfast. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'm trying a new recipe," Élise replies before setting up a plate for Reid and herself. "Cinnamon French toast."

"Oh!" Reid exclaims. "Sounds nice." He takes a small bite. "Hmm. Tasty."

"Yeah-yeah," Élise smirked. "How is your ankle doing? I know it's been a couple of days since you've been off the cast, but…"

"I'm doing well."

Élise said, "Now, you have to do your exercises, right?"

"Yeah. And to be honest with you, I'm not much of an exercising person."

"Neither am I at times," Élise replies. "And I know just the way to make your ankle exercising fun. But first, finish your breakfast and I'll go and wake up the little one."

"Actually, you have to wait at least two-to-three hours after eating to exercise." Reid points out.

"You're such a smarty-pants." Élise chuckles.

* * *

A few hours…

"Come on, you," Reid said to Anastasia as he was helping her put some of her toys away in her chest and picks her up. "Time for your nap."

"No…" Anastasia mumbles.

"Come on, you have to." Reid encourages Anastasia as he tucks her in. Gently pushing some of her hair behind her ears before kissing her forehead. "See you in a couple of hours. I love you."

Just as Reid closes her bedroom door, "What the…?"

Élise was slightly pushing back some of the living room furniture and placed a thick exercise matt in the middle. Looking up,

"Hey there, you." Élise places her hands on her hips.

"What…what…are you wearing?"

Élise was dressed in a plain T-shirt, black quilted hoodie and jogger sweatpants, and athletic Nike sneakers.

"We're going to exercise."

"Élise…"

"Doctor had you have to do your exercises. For the sake of your ankle."

"True." Reid shrugs his shoulders, agreeing with her.

Élise suggests, "Now…please get into your sweats."

"Okay," Reid said but just before he goes into his bedroom. "And just to let you know, I once had a pair of blue shorts, but I threw them away."

"Hmm-mmm." Élise grins.

* * *

Élise has just left Anastasia's bedroom and noticed Reid was now dressed in sweats and mismatched socks.

"Now that's more like it." Élise beams before clearing her throat. "Now…I've decided to start off with the full weight-bearing lateral steps."

"Is that what the rolled-up towel is for?" Reid noticed.

"Yup." Élise replies before continuing, "You're just going to do this." Élise displays what to do by stepping over the towel and remain on that foot before stepping back and standing on both feet. "See? Easy as pie."

"Hmm-mmm."

"And to make this more fun, let's play some music."

"Perhaps not a good idea." Reid thought. "Anastasia's napping."

"Which was why I got Anastasia some noise-canceling handphones and placed them over her ears while you were changing. But I'll keep the volume to a minimum." Turning on the music,

"What kind of music are you playing?"

"Bobby Brown's _Every Little Step_. It's a new jack swing classic. It can get you pumping."

"O…kay." Reid indifferently replies before he starts doing his ankle exercises. Just after a few seconds, Élise starts dancing.

"Why are you dancing?" Reid sees Élise waving her arms in the arms and moving her hips.

"I'm getting into the music." Élise starts raising her arms.

Reid asked. "And you like this music?"

"I _prefer_ this kind of music, especially music from the 50s-to-late 2000s. Today's version of "music" is not only generic and tacky but unoriginal and insipid. But I definitely enjoy classical music as well. Even show tones."

"So, you have a broad range of music."

"Yup." Élise starts moving her shoulders.

"Your dancing's…different." Reid chuckles.

Élise playfully scoffs, "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

"Oh my god," Reid said, finally laying down on the couch. "I'm so tired."

"I'm not," Élise replies as she turns off the music before joining him. "Well, at least not as much as you."

"What song were you playing?"

"_Jump_ by Kris Kross. Seemed appropriate, considering you just did full weight-bearing lateral jump exercises."

Reid tiles his head, "Who?"

"A 90s hip hop duo group who was also known for wearing their clothes backward."

"That's the 90s alright." Reid comments.

Élise starts chuckling, "Yeah. But I kind of do miss the 90s; everything was less complicated. Plus, there was still good music, good tv with great messages and morals, classic movies."

"Hmm-mmm." Reid clears his throat.

"Would you like some water?"

Reid answers, "Oh, yes, please."

Élise pats his knee. "I'll go get some water, doc."

* * *

"Hey," Reid said as he carried Anastasia into the living room. "What are you cooking up?"

Élise exclaims as she brings out a small bowl and plate, "Pasta puttanesca."

"Oh! Nice!" Reid sets Anastasia down in her high chair before noticing, "You made garlic bread, too?"

"Oh, no. I brought the garlic bread." Élise replies as she sat down and fixed a bowl for Anastasia. "I can't cook everything, you know."

"You've been doing more of the cooking since you moved in." Reid helps himself to some garlic bread and gives Anastasia her meal.

Élise lifted her eyebrow, "Something tells me that before Anastasia, you didn't cook that much."

"I did some cooking when I was growing up," said Reid before stuffing some pasta into his mouth. "My, uh…mother…had some episodes growing up and…

"You took over the household ever now and then, huh?" Élise figured.

"Yeah. Then I had her institutionalized a few days after I turned eighteen." Reid had another mouthful.

"What happened to your dad?" Élise asked before replying, "You don't have to tell me, but…"

"He left my mother and me when I was ten." Reid bursts out.

Élise shakes her head, "Did he try and at least contact you?"

"Nope. It was always ten minutes away; he never left me know he was close by. After seventeen years, it was the first time I saw him. And not by choice; it was after a case and…I've been having nightmares during that case and…"

"What kind of nightmares?"

"A case involving Riley Jenkins. A boy who was murdered when he was six-year-old by a man named Gary Michaels. He was a man who was not only a stalker and budding serial rapist, but a pedophile who also intended to rape and presumably kill me had my mother not sense something."

"Say what?" Élise's jaw dropped.

"Yeah. My mother, she…sensed something was wrong. So, she told Riley's father. After he looked into Gary Michaels' history, he called her and met up with him. Riley's father…beat Gary Michaels to death with an aluminum baseball bat. And then…anyway…"

"I get it." Élise understood where Reid was getting at. "Personally, I would have done the same. Plus, I've always believed there should be much simpler ways of handling people who have proven to have messed with children."

"I take it none of those much simpler ways are legal." Reid thought.

"I always found child sex offenders to be the worst kind of criminals. I think they're proof that even evil can have standards."

"How?"

"Even criminals and inmates hate child sex offenders."

Reid retorts, "If not more so than snitches?"

"Definitely more so than snitches. And I will toast to that." Élise raises her glass and takes a sip.

Reid was about to say something when,

_BBBUUURRRRPPPP!_

"Anastasia!" Élise began chuckling.

Reid let out a snicker before he takes a napkin and wipes down her mouth and hands. "I think she likes her dinner."

"You want to give her a bath?"

"I'll do that," Reid replies before he takes a sniff of something. "Do I smell chocolate?"

"I'm making a chocolate souffle for dessert."

"You really know how to treat people." Reid grins.

* * *

"Okay, little one," Élise whispers as she gentle bounces Anastasia in her arms before giving her to Reid, "It's time for you to go beddy-bed."

Reid kisses her numerous times on the head. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the unsubs bite." Élise giggles.

Anastasia soon slumbers off into a deep sleep.

Élise and Reid smiled as they left her room to let her sleep.

"_Good night, sleep tight, don't let the unsubs bite?_" Reid cocks his head, almost let out a chuckle.

"It's different." Élise shrugs her shoulders before grinning. "And it's kind of cute."

"Yeah." Reid and Élise both let out a chuckle before there was a quick moment of silence.

Élise asked, "Want to have another movie date night?"

Reid nods his head, "Why not?"

* * *

"Spencer…?"

Reid mumbles, "Élise?"

"What…happened?" Élise blinked her eyes a few more times before rubbing them with the palm of her hands.

Once Élise's eyes were alerted and Reid groggily opens his eyes, covering his mouth as he yawns. "Huh…?"

They realized they have cuddled closed to each other with the large purple cashmere blanket covering most of their bodies.

And Élise had her head on Reid's chest.

Causing both of them to quickly pull away from each other.

"What time is it?" Reid asked as he stretched and toss the blanket aside.

Élise massages her head as she looked at her cell phone. "7:32."

"Oh!" Reid exclaimed. "I better get ready for work."

* * *

After taking a quick shower and brushing his face and teeth, he changes into a fresh set of clothes: bright navy/black/blue windowpane twill suit, light blue dress suit, and suede wingtips. As he was tying his striped tie,

"I got your coffee ready." Elis refills his travel mug.

"Ah, thanks. Just what I need."

"Well, we did fall asleep watching Jurassic Park and The Lost World," Élise replies.

"Classic movies." Said Reid before he goes into Anastasia's room and gives her a quick kiss. "I'll let you know of anything, okay?"

"No problem."

"I better get going." Reid unintentionally hurries over to Élise…

And gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

Leaving both of them stunned.

"I'll let you know of anything?" A dazed Reid asked.

Nodding her head before biting down on her lower lip, "Hmm-mmm."

"Enjoy your day." A still shocked Reid leaves his apartment, but not before almost he ran out of the door on his way out. Reid leaned back against the door and closed his eyes for a while and exhaled a deep breath.

Now, biting his thumb, he felt the fervor from his kiss with Élise.

And he had to admit to himself…

Even if it was just a second-and-three-quarters…

It was just as good—if not better—as his kiss with Élise on Valentine's Day.


	7. Dinner Night

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, ****Love. Fiction. 2020****, Amy, Susan, Betty, Martha, Kelly, and Skylar for either favoring, following or reviewing Chapter 6.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to give _special_ credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic going on.**

* * *

"Reid?" A faint voice was calling out from him.

"Huh…?"

Gently banging his desk, "Reid."

"Whoa…?" Reid zoned out and looked up from his book, noticing it was,

"Rossi."

Rossi placed his hands in his pockets, cocking his head in the opposite direction, "Are you okay?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Reid asked, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You seemed out of it ever since you came here," Rossi replies.

"I have a toddler who just turned fifteen months." Reid lightly chuckles.

Rossi smirks, "How is she doing?"

"She's great," Reid comments. "She hasn't been talking much, other than no and dada..." Reid stopped himself when he realized he was about to say mama.

Mama being Elise.

Who he kissed this morning.

And whose lips tinglings he was still feeling.

On his lips.

"The day she called you that must have been the happiest birthday of your life." Rossi reminisces.

"It was a kis—uh…bliss, that she called me that." Reid corrected himself.

Rossi warns him. "Just don't make the mistake I did or what your father did to you."

"I'm not anything like my dad," Reid assures him. "I won't kis—uh, miss out on anything. Because I promised myself and her mother, I would be there for her."

"You're living up to your promise." Rossi nods his head and motions Reid to look up.

"Hey, you two," Prentiss called out for them.

* * *

"Okay now, babe," Elise was just getting Anastasia out of her highchair. "Now that you had your breakfast, it's time to brush your teeth, then your bath and then a quick morning nap."

"No," Anastasia grumbles.

"You know you have to," Elise encourages her. "You can't kiss out—I mean…miss out on dental hygiene." Elise corrected her.

Anastasia moans, "No."

"How about if I brush my teeth with you?" Elise suggested. "And we do it over a song. We can even make one up."

"No."

Elise sighed, "You know you have to say more words sooner other than 'no,' Missy Kissy. Uh," Elise tries to correct herself. "Kiss—miss—little missy. Yeah, that's it. Little missy, you can't say 'no' forever."

Elise wishes she could be the same with Reid since she was still thinking about that.

It just happened so unexpectedly.

And yet, she didn't mind that it did.

* * *

"Okay, that's it," Rossi said as he stepped into the elevator with Reid.

"What…?" Reid was oblivious.

"Don't play pretend." Rossi lowers his eyebrows. "Something's going on with you. I can sense it; I don't know what it is, but…"

"I kissed Elise." Reid bursts out and covers his mouth once he realized what he said.

"Huh?"

Deeply sighs, knowing he can't take back what he said, "I…kissed…Elise."

"You did?" An intrigued Rossi asked.

"Yes. And it…was not the first time, actually. We kiss at her apartment after coming home from seeing Chess. But, uh…the first time we kissed was at your Christmas party. Under the mistletoe. Inside. While you all were outside."

"I know."

Reid continued, "Look, I know what you're probably thinking or what you're about to say but…" Reid could have sworn he heard Rossi say, "You know?"

"My mansion knows everything." Rossi raises his eyebrows three times.

"Was it wrong?" Reid asked with hesitation.

Rossi merely shrugs his shoulders, "Was what wrong?"

"Kissing Elise."

"What do you think?"

Reid sighed before biting down on his bottom lip, absorbing Rossi's words. What did he really think? Was it wrong? Or what is…? Actually…?

"Don't worry," Rossi replies. "It'll be our little secret."

Reid exhales a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Rossi." He motions Rossi he can step out of the elevator first.

"Took you both long enough," Rossi smirked.

"You say something?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

Reid steps into his places and locks in the security alarm. After setting his bags aside by the door, he smiled when he saw Anastasia sitting on the couch quietly sitting on the couch, watching a Disney Princess movie.

"Hey there, pretty princess," Reid greets her with a forehead kiss, causing her to slowly back up. Before Reid could even react, he smelled something fishy coming from the kitchen. When he went into the kitchen,

Reid sees Elise dancing, shaking her hips, moving her shoulders as she was cooking, humming. When she turns around,

"Whoa."

Elise's eyes widened when she noticed Reid standing there.

"Hi there." She yelped.

Unfadingly nodding his head, "Hey." It was silence between them for a few minutes before Reid asked, "So…how was your day?"

"It was good," Elise replies as she was almost done. "And yours?"

"It was good. We didn't have a case or anything today; just mostly case assessments for our congressional oversight meeting."

"Sounds interesting," Elise smiled politely, finishing up dinner.

A curious Reid asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

"Salmon stir-fry with quinoa _and_ brown rice," Elise announced.

"Salmon's not only rich in healthy omega-3s, but a great source of protein, potassium, B-vitamins, and astaxanthin—an antioxidant."

"Well, I guess it's good I'm cooking some salmon, then." Elise had just finished plating.

Reid assures, "I'll get myself and Anastasia washed up."

"And I'll clean up the rest of the pots and pans."

Reid was just seconds away from leaving the kitchen, but as he sees Elise washing the dishes,

"Hey, Elise."

"Yeah?"

"About that kiss this morning, I realized that we need to go on an actual child-free date."

Elise asked, "Who would watch Anastasia?"

"Rossi volunteered to babysit since I told him about his morning's kiss."

"Where at?"

"Dinner and perhaps in June, we could see this." said Reid as he reached into his jacket and pulled out two tickets to see, "Hamilton".

Elise raised her eyebrow, "You got tickets to see "Hamilton?"

"For the first day, June 12." Reid comments. "You talked about wanting to go to a production ten days ago."

"True." Elise nods her head. "No surprised you remembered it."

Chuckling, "Plus, they are the best seats in the 2,362 seat Kennedy Center Opera House."

Elise's face lit up and began to smile sheepishly, "Wow. Thank you."

Reid blushed—and hug her back—when Elise unexpectedly began to hug him.

* * *

"Well, look at you two," Rossi smirked as he opened his front door.

Reid was dressed in his usual suit and tie and converse sneakers and Elise clad in a simple blouse, jacket, skinny pants, and three-inch heels.

"You two look nice."

Elise giggled as she held and gently bounced Anastasia in her arms. "Thank you, Rossi."

"And thank you again for offering to babysit." Reid grinned.

Reid smirked, "Anything. And besides, she almost reminds me of my grandson, Kai."

"How is he, by the way?"

"He's thriving," Rossi exclaimed before looking at his watch. "And I think it's time for you two to get going."

"Oh, yeah." Reid kisses Anastasia on her forehead. "Be good for Uncle David, okay?"

"Go on, you crazy kids," Rossi said as he took Anastasia from Elise's arms. "Have fun. And behave."

"Oh, and Rossi…"

Rossi moves his finger, "I know. Emergency numbers, CPR, doctors' numbers. Only call unless it's about Anastasia, your mother, an absolute emergency."

"Okay. And Rossi,"

"Get going, you worrying ass clown." Rossi covers Anastasia's ears, making sure she didn't hear him say 'ass clown'. "Be good, have fun, and behave." He slams the door.

"He called me an ass clown. Again."

"He did?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Elise started to giggle.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Reid announced where they would be having dinner as he opened the car door for her.

"Oh, thank you," Elise flushes. Observing the restaurant where they would be having dinner, "Oh, Villa de Martini."

"Rossi recommended it," Reid replies as he opened the door for her.

Elise bloomed. "You're such a gentleman."

"Buona sera," A clad-in-black man with a handlebar mustache greeted them. "How may I help you two?"

"Uh…Spencer Reid for two."

"Right this way." The maître d' lead them to their table; with him pulling a chair out for Elise. "Here you both are."

"Thank you…" Elise smiled as she sat down, looking at his tag, "Signor Marco."

"Please, call me Marco," He shook his head. "Anything for friends of Rossi's."

Reid looked up from the menu he scanned when Marco mentioned, "You know Rossi?"

"He and I go way back. In fact, he's offered to pay the bill for your multi-course dinner."

"Wow." A fazed Elise said.

"That was nice of him." Reid smiled.

Elise chuckles, "I guess we have a very long dinner, huh?"

"Hmm-mmm."

* * *

"I guess you really like your spaghetti and meatballs alla Rossi, huh," Rossi uses a clean and washed napkin to wipe Anastasia's mouth. "You're just like my grandson, Kai."

Anastasia throws a handful of spaghetti and meatballs at Rossi, hitting his face, before licks her tomato sauced fingers, giggling.

"Cute and mischievous."

Rossi heavily sighs as he ran his fingers through his gray hair. Walking over to get more napkins from the cabinets, he turns around and sees,

"Oh, ma'don."

Anastasia pours the rest of her pasta dinner over her head, giggling again as she began to eat the bite-sized noodles and sauce from her hair and head.

Rossi shook his head, "For someone who is being raised by a neat freak genius, you're a messy little ragazza."[1]

* * *

"Oh, my…" Elise finishes up the Caprese salad, as did Reid. Elise asked him, "Are you getting full?"

"Not quite." Reid replies, "We've had the appetizer, antipasti, first course, second course, side dish, and just finished the salad course…"

"All that's left is the fruit and cheese, dessert, and coffee," Elise concludes.

Looking at his watch, "At this rate, we'll be home in forty-nine minutes and ten seconds and counting."

"How long we've been here?"

"Thirty-two minutes and four seconds and counting."

Elise giggles before slightly clearing her voice, "Have you ever done this?"

"Done what?"

"Go on a date?"

Reid quietly replies, "I once courted a geneticist who was murdered by her stalker on the day we finally saw each other face to face over five years ago."

Elise felt chills, "Sorry to hear that. Well, I was once with a guy who hurt me when I was in my last year of getting my Ph.D. and I finally left when I had enough."

"You're brave, you know that?" Reid said.

Elise replies, "So are you, doc."

Elise and Reid looked at each other…

And noticed they were automatically holding hands.

Both their faces turned into smiles.

"The fruit and cheese platter." Marco had waiters set their next course meal down at their table.

* * *

"I'm so full," Elise said, holding her stomach.

"I'm full as well," Reid replies as he knocked on Rossi's door. "That was a great dinner."

"It was." Elise smiles before looking up at Reid. "Did you…feel something? Whenever we, uh…held hands?"

"Like what we're doing right now?"

They looked down to see their hands locked onto each other.

Elise giggles, "Yeah."

A silence came between Elise and Reid; they noticed there was a sparkle in their eyes.

A tempting one.

They couldn't help it.

Before they knew it, they tipped their chins, their eyes closed, and their lips together…

For about three-and-a-half-seconds before they heard the front door being open.

"Hey, Rossi." Reid smiled.

"Hello, you two."

Elise's eyes widen when she was, "How was Anastasia?"

"Mischievous, but good overall," Rossi comments as he gave a sleepy Anastasia to Reid. "Don't worry; she just fell asleep. I sang her an Italian lullaby, _Ninna Nonna_."

"We got some tiramisu." Elise presents him with a small box. "Want a piece?"

"Thank you but your girl and I had some panna cotta for dessert."

"Were you a good girl for Uncle David?" Reid chuckles before he noticed tomato sauce stains on his shirt. "What happened to you?"

"Take a wild guess." Rossi dryly replies.

Elise nods her head, knowing what Rossi meant. "Ah. Anyway, thanks again for watching her. And dinner was delicious."

"Anytime."

"Well, good night."

"Good night. And just so you two know…I saw you." He winked at them before closing his front door.

* * *

[1] Italian: Girl


	8. Memories

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, ****lolyncut****, Amy, Susan, Betty, Martha, Kelly, and Skylar for either favoring, following or reviewing Chapter 7.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes and for the delay-writer's block, but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to give credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic going on.**

* * *

"Morning, doc," Élise greets Reid as she walks out of her bedroom and saw him in the kitchen. She notices, "You're making breakfast?"

"Why not?" Reid replies as he sets up a plate. "You're always making us breakfast."

"What are you cooking?"

"Scrambled eggs." Reid presents Élise her plate. "I just pulled some waffles out from the toaster, so…"

Élise took a bite, "It's good."

"Oh, thank you." Reid joins her and takes a bite of his breakfast. "It _is_ good."

There was a moment of silence between Reid and Élise as the only sounds were the clinking of their breakfast plates.

"So, Spencer…" Élise broke the stillness in the air. "About last night…"

"It was great, wasn't it?" Reid asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Élise commented. "It really was nice of Rossi to set everything up."

Reid adds, "And pay for the entire dinner."

"And watch Anastasia." Élise chuckles as she scratches her head, "So, yeah."

"It was nice of him." Reid dabs his mouth before looking at his silver watch. "Oh! I better get going."

"Don't worry…" Élise takes a plate off from the table when "Oops."

_CRASH!_

Élise placed her hand on her chest when she accidentally drops a plate and made a slight mess on the floor.

"Oh, my…" Élise quietly said, stuttering. "I-I-I-I didn't…"

"Ah, it's okay," Reid squats down and helps clean up the mess. "It was just an accident, right?"

"Yeah," Élise shrugs her shoulders, shaking off the chills. "A-accidents happens."

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, noticing Élise's nervous body language.

"I'll clean up the dishes." Élise quickly replies. "No worries."

"Okay." Reid puts both plates in the sink and washes his hands. Just as Reid leaves the kitchen, Élise takes the time to take a few deep breaths and gets to cleaning the dishes. As she starts washing the dishes,

_"Ah!"_

She startled as she experienced a distant flashback memory.

_"Ah!"_

Taking more deep breaths, she finished washing the dishes and began putting them away.

* * *

The case the team was working on involved a serial-turned-spree killer who was targeting women before moving onto three brunette and blue-eyed women. Looking into the victims' background, they all had one thing in common, they were high-power working women in male-dominated fields.

They profiled the unsub as a white male in his late-30s-to-early-40s who himself is a high-powered worker in a male-dominated field. Underneath his persona, he is secretly a psychopathic malignant narcissist. He craves attention, recognition, and importance and is also ambitious and appears to be a finely tuned man who wants to be in control and needs to be in control. He has a high sense of entitlement and self-importance; he believes he's better than everyone else around him. From the way he has killed the women and disposed of their bodies, there is a chance that the unsub is a chauvinist misogynist who not only may hate women but hates the fact that women can be high-powered workers in male-dominated fields. He may believe women shouldn't be in male-dominated fields or work at all; he may have treated the women behind me, with little to no empathy, hostility. And based on the last three victims, he is possible that he killed those women who remind him of someone.

Sometime after delivering the profile, a young brunette-haired and blue-eyed woman named Laura Stevens came by the BAU with some information about the possible unsub.

Harold Kendrick.

His background includes having a chauvinist and narcissistic misogynist father who repeatedly cheated and dominated his subservient docile mother—who died when he was in grade school—and his various stepmothers. The unsub inherited his father's company after his death after completing business school. According to Ms. Stevens, Harold doesn't allow any women to have any high-power positions at the company, is complete demeaning of women, and was just served with a major lawsuit. At least twenty female employees have accused him of sexual harassment, verbal abuse, and various other claims. The board had unanimous voted him out of the company. And his fiancée just broke up their engagement.

Melissa Daniels.

A brunette-hair and blue-eye woman.

* * *

After Garcia gave the team Melissa Daniels' address, they immediately rush over to her house, which was in a very wealthy DC neighborhood.

"FBI!"

"FBI!"

"Stay back," A deranged Kendrick said as he held the M1911 handgun at Melissa's head.

Prentiss orders him, "Put the gun down."

"I'll do it," Harold growls.

"You don't have to, Harold," Reid urges him. "Just put the gun down."

"No one else needs to get hurt," Rossi adds.

"She does," Harold presses the gun to Melissa's temple. "She's part of the reason why I'm ruined."

Reid tries to reason with him, "Harold, hurting her won't make it…"

Harold interrupts him, "Why should all those women live while I'm ruined!?"

JJ pleads, "Harold…"

"If I can't have it my way, they can't either!"

"Harold…" Reid exclaimed.

"I…AM…_GOD!_"

_BANG! BANG!_

* * *

"Hey, Spencer," Rossi approached Reid's desk.

"Hey," Reid replies as he was packing his stuff and placing them into his satchel bag.

Rossi sighed before he said, "I saw the way you looked when Harold committed…"

"I know." Reid knew what he was going to say.

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked with concern. "It must have brought back…"

Placing his satchel on his shoulder, "I will be okay once I get home and see my girl. Good night, David."

"Good night, Spencer."

* * *

"Okay," Élise said to herself as she was wiping down the wooden coffee table for the umpteenth time. "And…done."

Élise set aside the cloth and cleaning spray and crashed on the couch. She instantly pulls herself up once she heard the front door being opened and closed.

"Spencer." Élise noticed him.

Reid didn't look at her as he set in the home security alarm, "Hey." Sniffing his nose. "Did you…?"

"Yes." Élise immediately answers. "I've been cleaning for about an hour. From the kitchen to the bathrooms; from the living room just now to Anastasia's room. Don't worry; I made sure the toxic fuels didn't get anywhere near Anastasia."

"How was she?" Reid instantly thought about her.

"Oh, yeah, she…"

Reid burst opens the doors to Anastasia's room, only to see her playing with one of her toys. Reid sighed in relief.

"Hi, angel." Reid kneeled down and began stroking her head, causing her to get a bit startled. "Okay." Giving her a kiss on her temple before getting back up, he leaves her bedroom.

"She was good; she took her nap, played games, and watched…"

"Yeah, that's nice," Reid whispered.

Élise angles her head, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Élise faintly doubted Reid. "Because…"

"I said I'm fine." Reid slightly raised his voice, leaving Élise a little startled again. Realizing it, "Oh, I'm sorry, Élise."

"No, it's my fault." Élise apologies. "I-I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay, Élise," Reid assures her. "Really. I'll get Anastasia ready for dinner."

"I made chicken with vegetables."

Reid replies as he walks into his room, "I'm not really hungry but thank you anyway."

* * *

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Reid was a bit alarmed, looking over his shoulder, only to see Élise standing a few feet away from him.

"You seem off," Élise noted. "Something happened during the case?"

Sighing, "The unsub committed murder-suicide in front of the team and me."

"Oh, my…" Élise breathed but tilts her head as she sees Reid staring intensely at a photograph of a beautiful smiling woman with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. "Something tells me there's more. Do you want to tell me about her?" Élise asked as Reid caresses the picture.

Reid quietly spoke up. "Her name was Dr. Maeve Donovan."

Élise joins him on the couch, "'Maeve.' Irish. An ancient warrior queen legend. Her name also means intoxicating. Did she intoxicate you? You know, fascinate you?"

Reid lightly chuckles, "Oh, yeah. She did indeed."

"How did you two meet?"

Reid looked to Élise, who had a comforting smile. After taking a deep exhale, "Actually, we didn't meet, face-to-face, I mean. She viewed my MRI scans when I was having headaches two years earlier. And, uh…we began chatting to each other over the phone most of the time."

"Because of the stalker?"

"Diane…Turner." Reid lowly grits his teeth. "For ten months, she…stalked Maeve. And her…ex-fiancé. Who was ironically her fiancé as well. All because Maeve rejected her therapy on spontaneous cellular death in suicide patients."

Élise figured, "Was her thesis bias or…?"

"She included her own parents' double suicide, so yes. She even…killed Maeve in front of me. And my team. Even when I offered to take Maeve's place."

"Oh, Spencer," Élise shook her head before putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Letting out another exhale, "Yeah. I've healed from it, but…it's still there, you know?"

Élise starts fiddling and picking her fingernails. "I told you I was with a guy who hurt me when I was at my last year of getting my Ph.D. and I finally left when I had enough?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well…" Élise looked down, still picking her fingernails.

Reid realized with wide eyes. "He abused you?"

"Physically," Élise replies. "Emotionally. Verbally. He even stalked me a few times. For about six-seven months. I made excuses all the time. Lied to other people. Covered up scars. It took me to be in a hospital bed to make me realize a lot about myself."

"I guess that explains why you freaked out when you dropped the plate this morning." Reid understood. "That was when you decided to finally leave?"

"Yeah. And ironically enough, the same police officer who told me not to be afraid of him arrested him when I had the courage to file a police report. I moved out and into a shelter during the trial; he was found guilty and sent to jail."

Reid smiled, "And you were able to rebuild your life."

"I'm still healing from it, but yeah." Élise began to smile. "It wasn't easy, but I did it."

They soon began realizing their hands touching each other.

And felt that same tension returning.

Along with the urge to come closer and…

"Daddy?"

Without delay, Reid and Élise got up and rushed to Anastasia's room and see her laying causal in her crib.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Reid asked with worry.

Rubbing her eyes, "No slep…"

"Ah," Élise strokes her fingers through her hair before going over to her shelf and picked out a book. "How about a bedtime story?"

"Yeah, that should do it." Élise and Reid walked back with Anastasia in the living room. After getting settled in. "How about…?"

"The Princess and the Pea." Élise points out to a fairy tale.

Reid tickles Anastasia as Élise cleared her throat. "That sounds like a good fairy tale, huh?"

"Everyone ready?" Élise clears her throat again, "_Once upon a time…_"


	9. Tell Them

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Amy, Susan, Betty, Martha, Kelly, and Skylar for either favoring, following, or reviewing Chapter 8.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes, but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to give _special_ credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

**Make sure you are all staying safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic going on.**

* * *

"Oh my god," Élise cried as she and Reid began approaching Rossi's mansion. "Now that's what I call a musical."

"Hamilton really was an interesting turn on the life of one of our Founding Fathers, Alexander Hamilton," Reid replies.

"Most definitely," Élise adds. "I mean, I especially loved the use of hip hop, R&B, pop, soul, and the traditional show tunes. My absolutely favorite song was _My Shot_. I just can't get enough of the song; it's just so catchy. I think I have the dance memorized even though I don't have your eidetic memory."

Reid chuckles, "Hip hop. I remember when Morgan and I started working together, he made me listen to Nas and said that anyone who can't quote _Illmatic_ is ignorant."

Élise lifts her eyebrow, "Really?"

"You know who he is?" Reid asked.

"Oh, yeah." Élise nods her head. "His debut album, _Illmatic_, is considered to be one of the greatest hip hop albums of all time. But I'm more into Tupac, may he rest in peace."

"I learn more about you every day, huh?"

"Same with you, Spen…cer." Élise let out a giggle.

A silence came between Élise and Reid before they noticing they didn't let out of each other's hand since coming up the mansion.

And that tempting tension came again.

And it made them want to…

But before they could…

"Hello, you two."

Rossi greets him as he held a sleeping Anastasia.

"Rossi!" Élise plasters a smile on her face and waves.

Reid immediately pastes a smile, "How've you two been?"

Rossi slyly smirks. "We're good, thank you."

"How's the little angel?" Élise asked.

"Was she a good little girl?" Reid laughs.

"She was a wonderful little angel. She just fell asleep again and is out as a light." Rossi gives Anastasia to Reid in his arms. "You just can't go wrong with _Ninna Nonna_."

"Thanks again, Rossi." Reid smiled.

"Anytime." Rossi replies, "Not this weekend; I'm meeting an old friend."

"Ringo?" Élise guessed.

"He's unfortunately busy," Rossi replies. "An old lady friend."

Élise giggles. "Ooh."

Looking at his watch, "Now you all better get going. It's late, not to mention, past our bedtimes."

"We're going home." Élise chuckles. "Again, thanks, Rossi."

"Hmm-mmm," Rossi nods his head before secretly suggesting. "You two can…you know." Rossi puts his index finger to his mouth before giving them a wink and closing the door.

"Oh, Rossi," Élise shook her head before figuring. "Since he's insisting on it," Élise gives Reid a quick peak on the cheek. Reid released a giggle.

"Thank you, Élise ." Reid placed his hand over his cheek before deciding to do the same and kiss her cheek.

"Oh, thank you, Spen…cer." Élise began to blush sheepishly.

"Anytime, Lise." Reid smiled again.

"Will you two just get out here so you can make out somewhere else?" Rossi shouts at them before closing the door again.

"For someone who suggested that we…you know, he's being a real bag of sugar." Élise dryly remarks.

Reid shakes his head, "Yup, he's such a peach. But I think he wants it to do it somewhere else."

* * *

Élise was cooking breakfast and as she was doing so, she was also dancing and humming to one of the songs from the Hamilton musical. As she began plating breakfast,

"Morning, Élise," Reid greets her as he had just walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Élise could hardly get a word out; swallowing her gulp as she sees Reid dressed in a dark-color suit with a black tie, oxfords, his quintessentially adorable mismatch socks. He looks like a male supermodel modeling for Burberry, Louis Vuitton, or snagged the cover of _L'Uomo Vogue_.

"Oh," A fascinated Reid looked at what Élise plated. "What's for breakfast?"

"A Belgian waffle with bacon, fried egg, some fried chicken, and maple syrup."

"Hmm." Reid nodded before taking a small bite. "It's actually quite good."

"Like the sweet and salty?" Élise joins him.

"I do," Reid answered after he swallows. "Why fried chicken as well?"

"Fried chicken and waffles," Élise replies after having some orange juice. "I once read that the Scottish were the first people to deep fry their chicken in fat, even though they didn't use seasonings, unlike the West Africans, who would also batter and cook the chicken in palm oil."

"Really?"

"Hmm-mmm."

"You really do learn something every day," Reid said.

Élise replies, "I think we do learn something every day; we just don't know it."

"I think so, too." Reid dabs his mouth with a napkin before looking at his watch. "Oh, I better get going."

"Don't want to be late for work." Élise guessed as Reid got up from his seat and left the kitchen. After placing the plates in the sink, Élise goes into the living room and sees Reid packing his satchel with books, hand sanitizer,

"I figure you might need this." Élise hands Reid his coffee mug.

"Ah, thank you…" Reid was seconds away from…

Kissing Élise 's lips.

Not that he would have mind…

Or if Élise would mind…

But there was just something that…

Instead he gives Élise a steady hug.

"Thank you for all the times you've been there for me and Anastasia," Reid whispers loud enough for Élise to hear.

"The same with you," Élise hugs him back before he breaks away, allowing her to lightly pat his cheek before motioning him, "Now get to work and save some lives."

"I should. And if anytime, I'll call."

"Okay." Élise waved Reid goodbye as he left and when he did, Élise let out an exhale, looked down, placed her hands on her hips and bit down on her bottom lip.

She knew what Reid really wanted to do.

From the look in his eyes, she knew he wanted to kiss her.

And she would have minded it.

But…

Something just wasn't right about it this time.

And yet, she didn't know what.

Élise wonders if Reid did as well.

* * *

"Spencer…?" A faint voice was calling out from him before lightly banging on his desk.

"Wha..?" Reid looks up from the case files and sees, "Hello again, Rossi."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rossi asked with concern. "You seem…lost."

"I'm okay." Reid quietly answered.

"Hey," Rossi puts his hand on his shoulder, "As I said, I'm here for you. If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here."

Reid gave him a small smile, "Thank you again, Rossi."

"Hey, you two," Prentiss called out for them. "We have to get going."

* * *

"Hello?" Élise answered her cell phone.

Reid cleared his throat, "Hey. How's everything?"

"I finished giving Anastasia her breakfast and now I'm about to give her a bath."

"Oh, good," Reid shakes his head. "Can I talk to her for a few minutes?"

"Of course!" Élise agreed before giving the phone to Anastasia, making sure her hands were steady enough to hold it.

"Daddy…"

"Hi, sweetheart!" Reid perked up when he heard his daughter's voice. "Be good for Mama Élise, okay, lovey?"

"KK, daddy," Anastasia spoke up before Élise takes the phone from her.

"Going on an out-of-state case?"

"We're heading to Ohio; could be a day or two," Reid said, gathering his things.

"Okay," Élise understood before asking Reid, "Mind if I take Anastasia out sometime?"

"Of course; just make sure you're careful."

"Reid," Prentiss called out for him, signaling him to hurry up the phone conversation.

"I have to get going. I'll call if anything. Lo…" Reid bit his tongue as he knew what he was about to say. "Later." He quickly hung up.

* * *

The case the team was working on took place in Indian Hill, Ohio, involving a potential family annihilator after the brutal slaughtering of two families. While JJ and Alvez investigated the crime scene of the latest victims and Tara and Simmons were at the ME, Reid and Rossi talked to the neighbors of the victims.

"Oh, my…" A middle-aged man was speechless by the nature of the victims' death.

"Dr. and Mrs. Roy, if you need more time," A sympathetic Reid said, trying to comfort him.

"No-no…" A composed Mrs. Roy said, "We want to help in whatever way we can."

"Indeed." Dr. Roy said, comforting his wife. "Now, what we know…"

* * *

After getting information for the neighbors and analyzing another murdered family, the team profiled that the unsub is a white male in his 40s and is definitely a family annihilator. By the nature of the killings, there is reason to believe that the unsub is killing the families because he felt betrayed by his own family and is jealous by the families in the neighborhood, which could also mean that he used to live in the neighborhood. Patrols have been doubled and the neighbors are not only advised to be careful but also should report any suspicious behavior.

Sometime after delivering the profile, Dr. Roy came forward with a potential suspect.

"Alistair Davenport."

"It could be him," Dr. Roy figured.

Prentiss asked, "What would make you think that?"

"Why?" Tara questioned.

"From what I heard; the SOB was secretly embezzling millions from his clients."

"And the family?" JJ asked.

"In all honestly, I don't know." Dr. Roy shrugs his shoulders. "My best guess is they left him."

* * *

"You didn't need to drive me, Agents." Dr. Roy said to Reid, Rossi, and Simmons as they escorted him to his large white estate house.

"We don't want to take any chances," Rossi said.

"And just to be safe…" Reid was interrupted by that thought when,

_BANG!_

"_ÉVELYNE!_" Dr. Roy cried out.

"Stay back, sir!" Rossi ordered as he and Reid took out their weapons.

BANG!

As screaming came from the house,

"_ÉVELYNE!_" A distressed Dr. Roy was held by Simmons as Reid and Rossi went into the house.

Bursting through the door,

"FBI!"

Reid and Rossi see a tall dark-hair and pale man, holding a woman and school-age children at gunpoint with a Beretta 92 and had a knife in his other hand.

"Alistair Davenport! FBI! Put the gun and knife down!"

"Why the hell should I?" Alistair sneered.

Rossi tries reasoning him, "Killing them won't make your problems go away. Now drop your weapon!"

"I will not stand in trial. Nor will I go to prison." Alister growled.

Reid tries empathizing with him, "Think about your family. What would they think of what you're doing?"

Alistair thought about it for a quick moment before,

"_WHY, YOU SIMPLE…!_"

Alistair hits Reid in his arm, causing Rossi to return fire and kill Alister instantly.

"Spencer!" Rossi exclaimed before yelling into his vest, "We need a medic!"

* * *

"Hey there, Élise," A tall man with spiky dark hair and light skin greets her and Anastasia with a smile. "How've you been?"

"Hey there, 'Kota." Élise greets him back before kneeling down to Anastasia in her stroller, "Say hi to 'Kota."

Without picking up her head, Anastasia meekly waves back.

"You have to excuse her, she's just shy."

Dakota understood, "That's okay. If you're looking for Cara, she's out of town for a few weeks to take care of some business."

"Oh," Élise sounded down. "Uh…"

"You wanted to talk to her about something?"

"Someone." Élise politely corrected him.

"You can talk to me about it if you want," Dakota offers to lend an ear.

"You and Cara know what happened to me when…"

"Ah," Dakota wags his finger, "I know where you're going with this."

"I keep having these feelings and…well, after what happened with…I don't know if…"

"You, Cara, and I all come from the same place. Being in domestic violent relationships; it takes a hella lot of stones to leave and rebuild. But you're afraid of letting yourself back in there."

Élise nods her head, gulping a built-up lump in her throat.

"Look, I've seen the way he treats you and his daughter. I say go for it. Have you told him how you've felt?"

Élise shook her head, "No." She whispered.

"Tell him," Dakota suggested. "He'd have to be a complete idiot not to fall for you. Open your heart to him."

Élise chuckles while smiling. She knows what she plans to do when Reid comes home.

* * *

"Dr. Reid," Dr. Roy noticed Reid in his hospital room.

"Dr. Roy, sir." Reid waved at him back before holding onto his left arm as he left a pain. "Oh…"

"Careful there, now," Dr. Roy suggested. "A couple more inches, your brachial artery could have been hit."

"Believe me, Doctor; it's not the first time I've been non-fatally shot in the arm."

Dr. Roy shook his head, "I just can't believe Alistair killed his entire family. Just...why...?"

"For many reasons, doctor."

"But still…," Dr. Roy shrugged his shoulders, "Anyway, I wanted to thank you and your team for stopping Alistair from killing my wife and children."

"You're welcome, doctor," Reid replies. "It's our job."

Dr. Roy lightly chuckles to himself as he placed his hands in his pants pocket. "Honestly, I don't know without Évelyne. Before her, ten years ago, I lost an equally wonderful woman. Dr. Maura Donnelly. She was a medical scientist. We talked, sent letters and gifts to each other. On the night we finally decided to meet face-to-face, she was killed in front of me." Dr. Roy wipes a tear from his eye before clearing his throat and continued. "The worst part was I've never told her that I loved her. She said it to me but I…I wanted to wait until we met. You know, to make what we already had more special."

Reid knew how he felt, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"That's okay. And Évelyne came into my life when I began fostering my daughter, Renee, and…she made me feel that way I was with Maura. I opened my heart to her and now, we're happily married and we have three more children together."

"Wow."

"My advice to you, Dr. Reid: if you love someone, tell them before it's too late. Because you'll never know how long you have with them. And you'll end up regretting it."

Reid smiled. "Thank you, doctor."

Dr. Roy pats his hand on Reid's other shoulder, "Just take good care of yourself." He smiles before leaving the room, just as Rossi walks into the room.

"Ready, doc?"

"Absolutely ready," Reid answers as Rossi gets his satchel for him. as they walked out of Reid's hospital room, they both, especially Reid, see with Dr. Roy with his family, hugging and kissing each other.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Rossi noticed Reid's facial expression.

"Better than ever."

Because now, Reid's planning on doing something the yotcosecond he gets home.

* * *

Reid steps into his place and locks in the security alarm. After setting his bags aside by the door, he quietly burst into Anastasia's room and sees her peacefully sleeping in her bed. Reid watched her for a few more seconds before planting a kiss on her forehead and moves a piece of her hair away from her face. Silently walking out,

"Hey, doc."

Reid sees Élise coolly sitting in the living room. Joining her,

"Hey, yourself." Reid soothes his left arm. "Oh…"

"I heard about what happened from Rossi," Élise said worryingly. "I made some tandoori chicken and some cupcakes for you."

"Well, that's nice of you, Élise …"

Élise slightly gets up, "I'll get it for you…"

"No, wait," Reid stopped her and gently pulls her back to sit down. "I, uh…I need to tell you."

Élise felt a bit taken back, "Oh. Well, same here."

"After the case ended, the doctor's whose family we saved from getting killed told me that if I really…like-like someone…I should tell them how I should feel before it's too late."

"Same with me; Dakota told me to tell someone how I should tell someone how I feel and open my heart out to them."

"On three?" Reid figured.

Élise agreed, "Definitely."

"One…"

"…Two…"

"Three."

"I love you."

Once Reid and Élise realized what they just said to each other, they felt this sudden urge to passion lock their lips onto each other.


	10. Closer

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Love. Fiction. 2020, Amy, Susan, Betty, Martha, Kelly, and Skylar for either favoring, following or reviewing Chapter 9.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to give ****ahowell1993 ****credit for helping me with this chapter.**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic going on.**

* * *

"Good morning there, you," Élise said as she entered Reid's bedroom with a tray filled with breakfast foods.

"Morning to you, too." Reid yawned, covered his mouth as he scratched his head. "Wow. you went all out for me."

On the tray were two Belgian waffles, eggs, and bacon, mixed berries, a tall glass of orange juice, and a hearty cup of coffee.

"You didn't have to do all this." Reid's cheeks reddened.

Élise replies, smiling as she sets the tray down on his lap, "I wanted to. Plus, you got shot in the left arm."

"It wasn't the first time." Reid soothes his arm when Élise mentioned it.

"You want to talk about it?" Élise asked with concern.

"Not right now," Reid whispers.

Élise nods her head, understanding, "If you need anything…"

Élise presents to him a dainty gold handbell. "Just give me a ring." She chortles as she rang the bell. "Get it? Bell? Ring? I'm such a dorky cornball."

Reid chuckled as he took the handbell, "At least it's not a whistle; Morgan gave me a whistle when I first failed my gun qualification."

"Did you give it back to him when you passed?"

"Yup," Reid said before yawning again.

"I'll let you get some sleep." Élise pats down on Reid's bed before gently taking his hands and gives him a soft kiss on his palms.

"Thank you for that as well."

Élise giggles sheepishly, cover her mouth with her fingers before leaving his room and bit down on her index finger.

* * *

"What's up, doc?" Élise smiled as she entered Reid's room again.

"Nothing."

Élise lifts her eyebrow in playful suspense, folding her arms, "Then why did you ring the bell?"

"Because I wanted to see you." Reid coyly said.

Élise shook her head in amusement as she walked over to his bedside, "You are cute, you know it?"

"As are you," Reid replies before taking her hands and kisses them.

"Well, it is true, Spen." Élise strokes his face. "You are many words."

Reid spoke up, fascinated with Élise had to say. "And those words are, Lise?"

"Brilliant. Valiant." Said Élise.

Reid smirked, "Any other words?"

"I will say this," Élise now ran her fingers through his hair. "You may not know this but, uh…I am definitely a sapiosexual."

"You find intelligence attractive and…sexy?" Reid gulped before he said 'sexy.'

"Oh, absolutely." Élise exclaimed; she was even surprised Reid said 'sexy' since he doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who ever would say sexy. But the way he said that word gave Élise naughty thoughts. "I've always preferred brains over brawn."

"I do as well."

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Reid asked as she noticed Élise relaxing on the couch, watching something on the television screen.

"Watching some television," Élise replies. "Doctor Who."

"Oh!" Reid cried as he joins her on the couch. "I love Doctor Who."

Élise snickers, "I started watching a few years ago and it's actually very cool. I've always wanted to time travel, even if I have to travel in a British police box from the 1960s."

"Doctor Who started a quarter of a century before Bill & Ted even went on their bodacious adventures so really, they should have just called it Bill and Ted's Excellent Rip-off."

Élise shrugs her shoulders, "Never seen Bill and Ted. I mean, I've heard of the movies; I've just never seen it."

"Never have I so, we're on the same boat there."

Élise squints her eyes and angles her head, "Has anyone ever told you that you almost look like the Tenth Doctor?"

"No, but thank you for the compliment." Reid blushed. "One time, Garcia and I went to a sci-fi convention and I dressed up as the Fourth Doctor. I even knitted my own scarf for the costume."

"Fun!" Élise smiled. "I always wanted to go to a sci-fi convention, especially a Power Rangers Morphicon convention. Maybe one of these days I'll go."

"Never say never."

Élise pouted her lips and twisted her mouth, "I think that's a Justin Bieber song he sang with Jaden Smith."

"Who's Justin Bieber?" Reid asked.

"Some pop star;" Élise dismisses him. "I'm not even a fan of him, anyway."

Reid said, "I actually prefer Mozart, Beethoven, and classical music."

"Well, you have very good taste in music."

* * *

"Okay, Annie," Élise whispers as she gentle bounces Anastasia in her arms, "Time for beddy-bed."

Anastasia responds by rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Élise giggles as she places Anastasia in her crib, "Still yawning like a little cute tiger. A little cute tiger that needs her beauty rest. And for her immune system to remain intact. Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the unsubs bite." Élise ends by kissing two of her fingers and plants them on her forehead and taps her nose. "Sweet dreams."

Anastasia soon slumbers off into a deep sleep, but not before mumbling, "Ma…ma…"

Élise froze for a moment before letting out a smile. Anastasia sees Élise as her mother. Sure, it wasn't the first time she called Élise 'mama.' But this time felt a bit different. Élise knew Anastasia would never be able to know her own birth mother or her four older brothers, or the rest of her biological family, thanks to her biological father.

And now, Élise felt more than being her nanny…

But her honorary mother.

Élise looks down and smiles at herself before she picked up her head again,

"What's this?"

Reid presents to Élise,

"A candle-lit dinner," Reid pulls out a seat, gesturing Élise to come and sit. "For the two of us."

A stunned Élise said, "Wow, uh…this is nice."

"Thanks," Reid replies, sitting down himself. "I wanted to do this for quite some time now."

"Better now than never, right?" Élise lightly jokes before asking, "So, what did you cook up?"

"Tandoori chicken with rice and vegetables."

"Ooh," Élise was intrigued.

* * *

"Wow," Élise quietly exclaims as she wipes her mouth. "Your tandoori chicken was so good, I was thinking about licking my plate, but that wouldn't be ladylike of me."

Reid chuckles as he took their plates, "Well, thank you."

"We should do this more often," Élise suggested as she wipes down the table.

"Yeah, we should," Reid said, drying off his hands before sanitizing them.

Élise asked, "How would you like to end our date? Because I have an idea in mind."

"Which would be?"

"A slow dance."

Reid began to stammer, "Oh! I, um…I-I don't dance much. Except for this one time at JJ and Will's wedding six years ago. And…in a dream. And…one I really wish to forget but can't unfortunately..."

"It's just one slow dance. And besides, dancing is not about thinking; it's mostly about feeling. Getting into the rhythm of the song." Élise moves her shoulders and hips smoothly.

"What's one song?" Reid figured, shrugged his shoulders as Élise picks a song.

"Don't worry; Anastasia has her noise-canceling headphones on, but I'll still keep the music to a minimum."

"Hmm…what song is this?" Reid asked.

"From MJ's ultimate collection, _The Way You…Love Me_."

Reid nods his head, smiling on the inside. "Still, a nice choice."

Suddenly before they both knew it as the music began, Reid and Élise stood in front of each other and released airless gasps. They even felt those electric vibes when they wrapped their hands around each other and let their bodies to waltz.

When Élise placed her head on Reid's chest, she closed her eyes for a while and let his heartbeats—she figured he would be counting them—to take her to another place. Reid moved his hand up from Élise's waist and massages her back.

When they looked into each other's eyes, they began caressing each other's face and hair…

Before embracing into a loving kiss.


	11. Return

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993 and TheAdamBomb505 for either favoring, following, or reviewing Chapter 10.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 still happening.**

* * *

"Morning, brains." Élise greets Reid with a smile as she sets a plate down for him.

Reid smiles back and gives her a loving hug and peck on the cheek and head, "Morning to you, É. So, what's for breakfast?"

Élise still felt a bit flushed by Reid's hug and kisses, "Decided to go with a brainy breakfast burrito." Élise sits down at the table.

After Reid takes a bite, "Mmm." Nodding his head in approval as he chewed. Swallowing after chewing thirty-five times, "Delicious. It's a little spicy but it's still good."

Élise tightens her lips and felt nerves creeping in…

_"Dammit, woman! I don't like my food spicy!"_

Exhaling as she clutched to her stomach, "Oh, uh…I'm sorry if it's a little spicy. I-I-I…I didn't mean to…"

Swallowing again after taking another bite and chewed thirty-five times again, "Élise," Reid places his hand over hers. "It's okay."

"Oh." Élise tries to reassure herself and smile again. "Well, then, okay."

To definitely assure Élise, he kisses her fingers and the palm of her hand, causing Élise to let out some giggles and Reid to grin.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Reid happily asked Anastasia as he was swinging her in the toddler-sized swing. He and Élise decided to take her out to the park for some fresh air.

"Yeah!" Anastasia exclaimed.

Élise dropped her jaw as she was taking pictures. "Ah, she's talking more and more, isn't she? Even if it's mostly 'yeah,' right?"

"Yes, she is."

Élise chuckled again as she took another picture. Wandering her head around, she noticed a couple from afar, having a conversation before the man grabs the woman by her arm.

This brought back some old memories who wishes she could forget…

_"Oh, sorry I'm late. I had some last-minute business to take care of and…"_

_Élise froze in shock when her arm was roughly grabbed._

"Élise!" Reid called out for her.

Élise zoned back in, snapping out of her longing trance, "Huh?"

Still swinging Anastasia, "Are you okay?" Reid asked her with concern.

Hoping to shake it the memory, perking up her voice, "I'm okay. I'm good."

* * *

It was just another day of Élise, Reid, and Anastasia ending their day by spending some of their evening watching classic movies, especially children's movies.

"I never get tired of the classics," Élise said before eating a handful of popcorn. "I remember watching _Toy Story_ all the time when I was a kid on VCR."

"It's a shame they don't make movies like this anymore." Reid agrees. "I remember watching _Babar: King of the Elephants_ all the time when I was little."

Élise smirks, "I had it before and I'll say it again, you can't go wrong with the classics."

"You sure can't," Reid agreed with Élise again before asking Anastasia, "Do you like this movie, honey bee?"

"Yeah!" Anastasia excitingly sequels before giggling.

Élise giggles, "'Yeah' is right, little one." Trying to adjust her seat on the couch,

"Oopsie!"

Élise accidentally spilled some sparkling water on the couch.

This again brought back another painful memory.

_"You stupid clumsy…"_

"Sorry, Spen," Élise rushes into the kitchen and grabs a couple of napkins. Dabbing on the spot, "I'm sorry I ruined your couch. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," Reid assured Élise as he helped clean up the wet spot. "It's okay. It's just a little water; no big deal. It's a good thing I have a Ph.D. in Chemistry."

"Yeah." Élise tries to smile but could only let out a sad smile. "It was just an accident."

_"You're such an idiot…"_

Élise faintly said, "Just an accident."

* * *

"Okay, little one," Reid whispers as he closed the giant fairy-tale book. "We end today with the Brothers Grimm's version of the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale." Placing the book back in its place, he tenderly bounces Anastasia in his arms, "It's time for you to go get your beauty sleep, princess. A pretty princess like you needs her beauty sleep."

Reid kisses her numerous times on the head and forehead. "Good night, my princess. I love you."

Anastasia soon slumbers off into a deep sleep.

Reid smiled as they left her room to let her sleep. He soon noticed how distracted Élise looked as she was sitting on the couch. Walking over and sitting next to her,

"Élise?"

She jumped before realizing it was Reid. Sighing, "You scared me."

"Sorry about that." Reid fiddles with his fingers. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, "Honestly, no. For a while, I, uh…I…" Hissing her teeth before blurting out, "I keep imagining my abusive ex. And the damn flashbacks."

"Élise…" Reid sympathizes with her.

"I know. I know." Élise placed her hand on her head. "I know he's in jail and he can't get me now, but I can't help but have this feeling…"

"It's natural." Reid placed his hand on her lap. "It's understandable. And besides, you got me."

Élise giggles. "Yeah, I guess so." Suddenly begin to yawn,

"Ready to go to bed?" Reid figured.

Élise replies, "Am I ever."

* * *

Élise groans, "Mmm…"

"Ohhh…."

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Élise questioned as she stretched.

Reid asked, "Having you sleep in my bed last night? Absolutely not."

"Even after that long pillow talk about my abusive ex?" Élise cuddles herself closer to Reid, "You know, after what happened with him, I, uh…slept with a baseball bat and sometimes two-three knives under my pillows. Even when I was at the shelter, just in case…"

"You got me, É." Reid tugs Élise even closer to him. "I know this apartment is not Fort Knox or Area 51-level security, but you got me. Especially since I now carry two guns instead of one."

"Two guns?" Élise raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

"Morgan carried two guns. Hotch carried two guns. His backup ankle gun was the one I used to shoot my first unsub, Phillip Dowds, square in the forehead, during a hostage situation."

"Wow," Élise exclaimed. "You're a force to be reckoned with, huh?"

"I felt like one after being released from prison, which was when I decided to carry two guns instead."

"Prison changed you, huh?"

Reid shrugs his shoulders, "It did, but for the better. Despite the obstacles and…unfortunate events that happened there."

"It made you stronger." Élise smiled.

Reid smiles back, "We're all strong within our own ways."

"True." Élise agrees, resting her head on his shoulder, allowing Reid to kiss her head.

* * *

Élise dug through her handbag, looking for her keys as she left the doctor's office. Glancing for a second as she looked up, she noticed a familiar face. He had blue eyes, blonde-almost-brown hair. For a minute, she could have sworn it was…

She shook her head in denial and walked to her car, only then when she got inside, she checked in her mirrors and thought she saw that face again.

Jumping, she fumbles through her purse again and reaches for her phone.

Reid was going through his paperwork in a meticulous manner when he noticed his cell phone vibrating. Walking away from his desk and into the bathroom for some privacy,

"Hello?"

"Spencer."

Reid was happy to hear from Élise. "Hey. How was your doctor's appointment?"

"I'm living to see another day, right?" Élise said before chuckling nervously.

Reid felt something wrong, "Are you okay?"

Rubbing her head, "Honestly, I…I feel as if I'm seeing him again. I don't know why."

"Again, that's understandable."

"Maybe after I get Anastasia from Hotch's place, I'll take a nap." Élise suggested before replying, "

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I'm going to stop at Sweet Tooth for dessert before I pick up Anastasia."

"Sounds good."

Élise smirked, "See you when you get home?"

"It's a date." Reid agrees.

"Later. Love you." Élise blurts out.

"Love you," Reid replies quietly before hanging up. He smiles to himself as he walked out. Once he got back to the BAU bullpen,

"What's got you so happy?" Rossi asked him.

"A lot."

* * *

"Hey, Dakota," Élise greets him as she entered Sweet Tooth.

Dakota greets her back, "How are you doing, girl?"

"I'm alright," Élise answered, placing one of her hands in her pocket before stroking the back of her neck with her other hand.

"You okay?"

Hissing, "I can't help but have this feeling that…"

"He's in jail, Élise." Dakota knew exactly what—and definitely who—Élise was talking about. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know, but…" Now Élise had her hand on her stomach. "I just…something…"

"Want something sweet to help curve the nerves?" Dakota asked.

"Oh, definitely," Élise replies.

* * *

As Élise gently places the three cupcakes in the backseat of her car,

BUZZ!

Her cell phone starts vibrating in her pants pocket.

Answering after the third vibration and noticing it was a blocked number,

"Hello?"

"Élise."

Élise's eyes widen as she knew that voice. "Martha. It's been a long time since I've heard from you."

"Same here."

"How've you been?"

"I'm great, Élise." Martha clears her throat. "Élise, there's something I have to tell you. I've been trying to get in touch with you."

"Okay, what's going on?"

Sighing, "Griffin escaped from prison."

Élise's eyes grew with worry, her jaw slightly dropped, and she could feel chills running down her spine when Martha mentioned her ex. Trying to get the next words out, feeling lightheaded, "When?"

"A few days ago."

Élise starts thinking back to the past few days. The recent glances from today. Her recent memories and flashbacks. All caused by him.

"Oh, god," Élise felt like puking. "Did you…?"

"No. I haven't told anyone anything. I'm even getting the feds on the case, but be careful, Élise."

"Thanks." Élise sighed before hanging up. She suddenly felt her whole body shaking and aching. She could barely her fingers shaking as she called Reid's cell phone again. After the first ring,

"Answer the phone, please!" Élise beggingly pleaded.

After the second ring,

"Élise?"

"Spencer." Élise could barely get the next word when she suddenly saw a flash coming from inside Sweet Tooth and a yelp came out of her. She couldn't help but run back into the bakery.

"Élise? Élise!" Reid called her out over the phone.

When Élise ran back inside, she saw Dakota, wounding and gasping for air.

"Oh, my…Dakota!" Élise drops her phone and kneeled down, trying to put pressure on his leg wound. "Dakota! Who…?"

"Hello, Élise."

Élise froze in fear when she looked up and saw,

"Griffin."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! And the return of a...certain somebody.**

**PS: It'll get better from here! Just wait!**


	12. No Escape Part 1

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Amy, Susan, Skylar, Betty, Martha, and Kelly for either favoring, following, or reviewing Chapter 11.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes, but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 still going on.**

* * *

Some of the team, including Reid, immediately rushed to Sweet Tooth, only to find police surrounding the local business and curious bystanders standing behind the yellow tape.

"Agents coming through," Rossi, JJ, Tara, and Reid especially showed off their badges to get through the crowd, "Coming through, people."

"What happened here?" Reid questioned an officer, almost pushing JJ, Tara, and Rossi out of his way.

"Shooting," An Officer Mackenzie answers his question. "White male, mid-late twenties, shot in his right thigh and left arm. Security cameras caught a woman running back inside and then a man forcing the woman into his car seconds after. His sister found him about five minutes ago and…"

"Excuse me," Cara called out for the agents. "Excuse me, agents."

"It's okay," JJ motioned Cara to come to them. "Let her through."

Cara ran over to the agents. "Thank you for getting here so quickly." She shakingly said as she folded her arms.

"Of course. Now, can you tell us what happened?"

As Reid ran inside the bakery and Tara looked around the bakery and at Élise's car, JJ and Rossi intensely listened to Cara.

"I came back to D.C. after taking care of some of our other businesses; we're currently trying to expand our locations. When I walked in, I saw Dakota on the floor." Cara puts her hand over her mouth, wobbling. "Bleeding and helpless. Oh, God…"

JJ asked, "Was there anything he said?"

Cara was about to say something when,

"Griffin."

Reid walked up to them, holding Élise's cell phone, which was now in a plastic evidence bag.

"Yeah." Cara shook her head. "He said 'Griffin took Élise.'"

Reid seethed, "He found her."

Tara cocked her head. "Who's Griffin?"

* * *

"Griffin Nicholas Richards," Garcia said as she, Prentiss, Simmons, and Alvez gathered around in the roundtable room. "And from what I see here, to put it mildly, he's a real piece of yuck."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"This guy has a serious history of behavioral problems. I mean, since he was even in pre-school, he was discreetly kicked out of prep schools, some were also boarding schools but finally graduated from a British boarding school. He even has a history of stalking, harassing, and even attacking random people when he was a child and in his teens. He was even the prime suspect back in Colorado for the disappearances of two of his exes, Leah Stewart and Wendy Mitchells, but because the police didn't have enough evidence, he was let go on both cases."

JJ questioned, "And his history with Élise?"

"His history with Élise…" Garcia's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God!"

"Damn!" Alvez looked at his tablet, "This guy practically beat Élise at every chance he could get during their relationship."

"Broken bones, bruises, lacerations," Simmons added. "There's even an incident of strangulation and sexual assault." Simmons grimaced. "Wow. This guy even _stalked_ Élise before they started their relationship."

"The final incident was when he beat Élise within an inch of her life and left her for dead," Prentiss notes.

Reid spoke up, "Élise told me that Griffin vowed to kill her when he got out."

"What do you have on his background?"

"Born and raised in Douglas County, Colorado on June 14th, 1982 to a Julius and Phoebe Richards; parents were incredibly filthy rich heirs."

"Were?" Rossi noticed she said 'was' past tense.

"Yeah. Griffin's parents died in a deadly car accident a few days after he turned nine, and soon after that, he was taken in and formally adopted by the equally wealthy Gloria and Thomas Victor. They also died in a deadly car accident a few days after his eighteenth birthday and left him with all their money. After that, he's been on his own."

"Anything that could help us in _actually_ finding Élise, Penelope?" An impatient Reid asked. "Like, I don't know how he escaped prison?"

Garcia was a bit taken back by Reid's attitude, "O…kay. Since his incarceration, his only visitor was his attorney, Tina Foster, who even represented Griffin when Élise took him to trial. She even visited him regularly for the past six months before he escaped."

"You don't think she has anything to do with this, do you?" JJ wondered.

"Élise told me that Griffin repeatedly cheated on her with Tina and caught them kissing one time," Reid replied before continuing, "Élise also said that Tina would do anything for Griffin. So yeah. There's no doubt she has something to do with Griffin's escape, and if she does, even the slightest, I'm going to…"

"Spencer." Rossi stopped him from finishing that sentence.

Reid softly said, "Oh, I do apologize, but uh…" Suddenly shouting. "_ÉLISE DON'T HAVE TIME!_ Griffin has her and could kill her…"

"But remember, Reid, he didn't." Rossi recapped in an attempt to calm him down. "She was alive when he took her."

"So was Anastasia's mother. And look at what happened." Reid almost reminded him before walking away.

"He's not wrong, you know," Crossing her arms, JJ agreed.

Tara lifted her eyebrow, "You don't think we'll find her alive."

"Anastasia's mother left her biological father and took out the whole family minus Anastasia." JJ reminded.

Tara nods her head, "Élise knew the risks when she finally decided to leave him."

Rossi replies, "But in their minds, if they can't have them, then no one is going to."

* * *

_"Oh, sorry, I'm late. I had some last-minute business to take care of and…"_

_Élise froze in shock when her arm was roughly grabbed._

_"You're lying to me." Griffin hissed._

_Élise stared at him with fear in her eyes. "I'm not, Griffin." Her voice quivered. "Now, let me go." Élise tries to pull her arm away, but Griffin squeezed it tighter._

_"Liar." He raises his other hand at her._

* * *

"Ah!" Élise yapped as Griffin slaps her across her face.

"Dammit!" Griffin growls as he was driving, "You just won't learn, will you, Élise?"

Soothing her cheek, still stinging from the slap burn, Élise asked with her voice, shaking, "H-how did you even f-find me, Griffin?" Stuttering, "I…I-I-I didn't…"

"You're not the only one with connections, clout, and cash," Griffin replies, still trying to keep his focus on the road. "How do you think I escaped?"

Élise calmly asked, "Did you kill Dakota?"

"He's not our problem," Griffin clears his throat, "And neither is Dr. Spencer Reid or his adopted daughter, Anastasia."

Élise's mouth fell open, her eyes broaden, and slowly turned her head. She already knew she had that sick feeling in her stomach, but Élise began shaking her head in disgusted when she realized,

"You've been…?" She asked him, stunned.

"Like I said, connections, clout, and cash."

Shaking her head in disgust and turns her shoulder away from him, "I shouldn't even be surprised; you are such a spoiled bratty trust fund baby."

The remark got Élise another slap across her face, only harder this time.

"Ah!" Élise grunted.

"Learn your place with me, Élise." Griffin cautions her.

Letting out a shivering sigh, quickly apologizing, "I'm sorry, Griffin. I shouldn't have said that."

"Now, that's more like it." Griffin turned his head for a few seconds, and his eyes lowered. "And I'm sorry that I hit you. I'll forgive you as I always do."

Élise bit down on her lower lip and tried not to finch when Griffin began using his free hand to caress her cheek.

* * *

The team gathered in the roundtable room, and Garcia helped set up a live feed transmission from the federal prison Griffin was serving his sentence before he escaped.

"Warden Grant," Prentiss exclaimed. "Can you hear us?"

"Yes, ma'am," A tall, dark-haired and suited gentleman said. "And on your end?"

"Crystal," Rossi replies.

The camera turned to a balding haired obese man in a prison guard uniform. "Agents, this is Franklin Thomas…"

Not caring about interrupting the warden, "This is not the time for any damn pleasantries, Warden." Reid snapped and slammed his fist on the table, frightening everyone.

"I can explain…."

Reid shouts, "Don't bother! Your actions said quite enough!"

"Reid…" Alvez tries to calm him.

"I didn't have a choice."

Reid rose from his seat. "You _did _have a choice; you helped a violent, narcissistic psychopath escape from prison. You are looking at felony charges." Pounding his fist against the table again. "Whatever he does to _anyone_ out there, especially the woman kidnapped by him, is on you, and I will personally see to it…"

"Spence…" JJ motions him to sit back down and take a deep breath. It was one of the rare times she's seen him fired up. After a few seconds of silence,

"Why would you even help someone like him?" Rossi asked in quiet disgust.

Gulping, "Money. Lots of money."

If Reid could, he wanted to jump through the screen and do horrible things to that guard. And now, because of him, Élise's life is in terrible danger.

* * *

Griffin turned his head again and saw Élise's legs squirming uncomfortably. "You need to use the bathroom?"

"Yes, I do," Élise answered shuddering. "We've been driving for over two hours."

"You still have the bladder of a dog," Griffin chuckles, and he pulls into a deserted parking lot and sees a tiny store. "Lucky for you, there's a convenience store." Before Griffin unbuckled his seatbelt,

"Don't move." He alerted her.

Élise froze until he opens the passenger's door for her.

"Get out." He ordered, and Élise got out but alerted her again. "Don't get anyone's attention. Keep your head down. And stay _silent_."

"Okay," Élise whispered.

"Let's go, hurry up." Griffin pushes Élise into the store, almost bumping her into the glass door. Once they got inside,

"Can I help you two?" A middle-aged man goateed man asked them.

"Where are your restrooms?" Griffin asked for Élise.

He points his finger to the back of the store. "In the back."

Griffin pushes her again and almost caused Élise to trip again. Élise sighed; she prayed for this nightmare to be over.

* * *

"Agents, Martha McGee." An agent presents a late middle-age woman with stylish graying hair, red dress, and black heels.

"Hello, Mrs. McGee," JJ said.

Mrs. McGee waves back, "Hello."

"Now, Mrs. McGee, you were the last person to speak to Élise before Griffin kidnapped her."

"Yes, I was." She nods her head.

Simmons asked, "And you helped her during her relationship with Griffin?"

"Yes, I did." Mrs. McGee said. "To call him a dangerous bastard is an understatement. I've been trying to get in contact with Élise to warn her that Griffin escaped from prison a few days ago."

"Anything else you can tell us about Griffin?" Reid dreaded asking her that question.

"Oh, I'll tell you everything you need to know about you. But the one thing you need to know is that when you find Griffin, you're not taking him alive. And he will stop at _nothing_ to get what he wants."

* * *

Élise wipes her hands with a paper towel sheet as she exits the bathroom. She jumped when Griffin waited for her by the door.

"What took you so long?" Griffin irritably hissed.

Élise was not in the mood, trying her sheet in the nearest garbage can, "Let's not do this, Griffin."

"Come on." Griffins pull Élise by her arm, ignoring the convenience store owner. Once they got outside,

"I asked you a question," Griffin growled. "What the hell took you so long?"

Élise whispered in hush toned, "I said, let's not do this, Griffin."

Griffin grabs her wrists and squeezes them tightly, "You don't talk to me like that."

"Griffin, please…" Élise pleads.

His voice barked, "When I give you a question, you answer me, dammit!"

"Griffin, stop…"

He began shaking her shoulders, "Answer my damn question, woman!"

"_STOP_, Griffin!" Élise cried. "I said…!"

"Let her go!"

Élise and Griffin turn to see the convenience store owner holding a gun at them.

"Let the lady go." He repeated. "And back the hell away."

Élise tries to defuse the situation. "Sir, please, it's okay…"

"Let us the hell alone, buddy." Griffin barked.

"I wasn't talking to you, buddy." He replies. "I've already called the police, so I highly suggest that you…"

_BANG!_

Élise shrieked when Griffin shot the store owner with his SIG Sauer and froze when Griffin went over to the store owner and took the store owner's Smith and Wesson revolver from his lifeless hand. Élise struggles to get the words out of her mouth.

"I'm not letting anyone come between us anymore." Griffin snarls in her ear before dragging her back into the car.

Élise began tearing up as she knew this nightmare was far from over.


	13. Escape Part 2

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Skylar and Susan for either favoring, following, or reviewing Chapter 12.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes, but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic going on.**

**PS: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my homegirl, ahowell1993, who has been unfortunately tested positive for COVID-19.**

**I wish for her to have a steady and strong time. She's going to come out on top.**

* * *

Reid seethed as he and the rest of the team were about to talk to Griffin's attorney, Tina Foster.

"You wanted to see me, Agents?" A woman of average height, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a black skirt suit and kitten heels, sat comfortably with her arms around her crossed legs, composed.

"We've been trying to get in contact with you, Ms. Foster."

"I've been busy."

Prentiss starts, "Ms. Foster, we have bank records stating that you helped wire five million dollars from Griffin Richards' account into Franklin Thomas' account."

Tina calmly responds, "Mr. Richards offered to help Mr. Thomas in his personal life and asked me to set it up for him."

"Uh-huh." Reid rolled his eyes.

Tara comments, "There is also video footage of Mr. Thomas walking to his cell minutes before the footage was cut off on the day he disappeared."

"The security system has been acting glitchy this past week."

"I'm sure it has." Reid doubted.

"Since you were his only visitor since his incarnation two years ago, you have excessively visited and called him, especially for the past six months."

"He _is_ my client," Tina reasons. "Lately, I have been working on getting his conviction reversed."

"What?" Reid clenched his teeth.

"Look, I apologize for Élise's kidnapping and Griffin escaping prison, but she's an incredibly and emotionally disturbed young woman."

"Yeah, no thanks to that bastard client of yours." Reid barked.

Tina alerted him, "Watch yourself, Agent Reid."

"It's Doctor, _counselor_," Reid retorted. "And then again, I shouldn't be surprised; Élise told me about your sexual relationship with him. _And _that you would do anything for him like some lost puppy, like representing a violent, narcissistic psychopath."

Garcia looked up. "Spencer…"

"Hell no," Reid got up from his seat again and went in front of the screen. "I'm not going to coddle this simple lawyering bitch."

"Spence!" JJ's eyes widen, and her jaw dropped, especially since Reid began to use foul language, which was a rarity for him.

Tina began snickering.

"Something funny for you?" Reid was ready for him.

"You are something special, huh, Dr. Reid? As I said, Ms. Bastien is an incredibly and emotionally disturbed young woman with a vivid imagination and willingness to lie..."

"He beat the crap of Élise during their eight-month relationship." Reid fumed, shocking everyone. "Not to mention, among other things, he even _stalked_ Élise before they started their relationship. _Before_."

Tina remained composed, "Griffin told me it was the other way around; _she_ stalked _him_."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Oh, please."

Tara tries to ease some of the tension building up, "There are even phone records of you calling people in relations to Élise."

Reid snarks, "I wouldn't be surprised if you did have something to do with his escape."

"You do honestly think I would have anything to do with Élise's kidnapping or his escape?" Tina smugly asked.

Reid was ready to give her a tongue lashing when,

"Uh, guys." Garcia looks down at her tablet. "There was a 9-1-1 call at a convenience store about thirty minutes from here; a couple matching both Griffin and Élise's descriptions."

"I'll go." Rossi rose before asking, "Spencer?"

Reid sighed heavily, but before he leaves with Rossi, he warns Tina,

"If anything has happened to her or anyone else who got in his way, you answer to me."

* * *

Élise stood in silence with her arms crossed, trying to daze off at what she just witnessed as Griffin continued to drive on the open road.

"This is all your fault." Griffin snapped.

Élise shuddered, "G-g-griffin…"

Roughly grabbing her wrist, "It's all your fault."

"Okay-okay!" Élise hissed in pain. "It was my fault that guy's death."

"Exactly." Griffin lets out.

"It's always my fault."

* * *

_Griffin throws a heavy object at Élise, almost hitting her had she not dodge it, "You stupid clumsy…"_

_"I-I-I-I'm sorry, Griffin!"_

_"It's your fault." Griffin hits her. "You're fault, dammit!" He hits her again._

* * *

Griffin sighs, "I bet you think I'm a monster."

"You're a lot of words, Griffin," Élise said. "And 'monster' isn't the only word to describe you."

Griffin grabs Élise's hair, causing her to release a yap and releases her, almost hitting her head against the window.

"At least you still have your honesty," Griffin replies. "I'll give you that."

Élise eyes at the guns in the glove compartment before asking him, "Where are we going? It's about to be dark in a few hours."

"You'll see."

Élise whispers to herself, "And that what I'm afraid of."

* * *

After being alerted that there was a 9-1-1 call relating to Griffin and Élise, Reid and Rossi headed over to the convenience store, only to find the scene being yellow taped.

"What happened here?" Reid asked.

An Officer Simons informed them, "Victim mid-to-late thirties. Gunshot straight to the heart. We even have cameras eyeing inside and outside the store." Showing them security footage of Élise and Griffin. "We see them going inside the store."

"Griffin's assembled his dominance over Élise," Rossi notes.

Reid adds, "Griffin stands by the door, making sure she doesn't go anywhere. Look at the way Griffin acts when she comes out of the bathroom. And the way he's pulling her out of the store."

"And that's when the owner realized them, dials 9-1-1, and decides to confront them himself." Rossi sighs. "And when he did…"

They see Élise witnessing Griffin shooting the owner.

"Griffin shoots him, takes his gun, and he and Élise leaves."

Rossi saw the look in Reid's eyes, and they were raging in fire.

"Spencer." Rossi tries to relieve the conflict in his eyes. "Élise is still alive."

"But what if it's not for long?" Reid worried.

Rossi picks up his phone when he heard it vibrate. "Oh, crap."

"What?"

Rossi, unfortunately, shows Reid what's on his phone.

"Oh, that…"

* * *

"What now, Agents?" An annoyed Tina faced the team via video screen. "It's getting late and…"

"We have photo _and_ video surveillance of you and Griffin moments after he escaped. At your apartment building." Prentiss condemns her. "Not to mention, we have messages from you and Griffin…moments after he reaches Virginia."

"We also tracked the car he used to travel to Virginia." Alvez included. "That same car traces back to your deceased father."

JJ adds, "We can show you more evidence if you want us, too."

The team noticed how Tina was getting unraveled on the inside, trying to maintain her self-control on the outside.

"It's not what you think…"

"You being disbarred is the least of your problems," Tara censures, "We have more than enough evidence to charge you as an accomplice."

"I'm sure you do." Tina shakingly doubted as she is being arrested.

"I guess you would do anything for Griffin, huh?" Simmons remarks.

* * *

Griffin pulls off and stops the car. After getting out, he walks over to the passenger's side and yanks Élise out of the vehicle.

"Ouch." Élise cried in pain as Griffin dragged her inside a large white traditional house. "Bloody hell…What is this place?"

Griffin said, "A place from my past." Forcing Élise inside the house, "Get in."

Élise looks around the foyer and the living room. "Did you live here?"

"My grandparents did," Griffin replied, looking around. "My parents and I sometimes for vacation. Nobody will be looking for us here."

"I'm hungry," Élise groans. "Is there any food around here?"

"I'll go get it," Griffin motions her to sit back down on the living room couch. "I have enough food to keep us going for at least a year. Just sit down…"

"Griffin…"

Griffin waves his gun at Élise. "Sit down and shut up."

"Okay." Élise quickly objects. "I'll just…"

Griffin nods his head, putting his gun away, "You're learning quickly."

* * *

"Okay," Prentiss clears her throat. "Since Ms. Foster is not going to tell us anything, Lady Garcia?"

"I'm on it." Garcia typed away. "Pulling up some info on his…oh!"

"Wow, his family has a bunch of properties around the country." JJ noticed the lands listed.

Alvez advised, "Let's look at the ones closest to here."

"The only one I see is a farm in Virginia," Garcia said. "His grandparents owned it, and it's about 1,000 acres of land almost two hours from here."

"Think Griffin would head there?" Simmons questioned.

"Let's not take any chances; we'll use the choppers," Prentiss said. "Wheels up. Garcia…"

"Yep." Garcia was on it. "Sending the address to Reid and Rossi."

* * *

Rossi was on the speakerphone with Prentiss, driving, as Reid sat patiently and quietly in the passenger's side.

"Mm-hmm, I hear you."

"Make sure you two have your vests," Prentiss advised.

Rossi assured her, "Don't worry, we do. We'll meet you up there."

After hanging up,

Reid sneered, "We're not going to arrest him."

"What?"

"Griffin." Reid spat out. "I'm going to kill him the yoctosecond I see his face."

Rossi sighed and worried for Reid as he saw the fire coming from his eyes and the rage in his voice. Reid let out a frustrated grunt.

"This is my fault." Reid quietly said. "And now she's alone with him."

"I know."

Reid sighed heavily, "When we get there, what do you think…?"

"I know what you're thinking. This won't end in murder-suicide."

Reid turns his head. "He threatened to kill her."

"Élise knew the risks of leaving him and greater risks of taking him to trial and confronting him there. It takes a lot of guts to do that. Griffin has no idea who is dealing with now. We're all strong within our own ways."

"I said that to Élise the other side." Reid smiled a bit. "I even told her I loved her. I worry of that'll be the last time I tell her that to her."

"It won't be." Rossi comforts him before whispering to himself and smirked. "Took you both long enough."

* * *

"Here you go," Griffin presents a tray to Élise, "Consommé. I hope it's not too hot for you."

Élise nods her head, politely taking the offer, "Thank you."

"Remember the first time I made it?' Griffin recollects. "You said it was the best soup you've ever tasted?"

"I did." Élise agrees.

Griffin began lightly touching her face, "It was even the first time we kissed."

Élise agrees again, "It was."

"I guess I'm more than just some spoiled bratty trust fund baby, huh?"

Élise nods her head again, "Yeah. I guess you are."

* * *

_"Officer," Élise panted, smiled anxiously. "H-h-how, can I help you this evening?"_

_"A couple of your neighbors called about some yelling, fighting. Sounds of an altercation."_

_Élise frantically shakes her head, trying to shrug it off, "Oh, uh…no-no-no. Nothing's happening. It was…just the television, officer. So, uh…"_

_"That's a nice scarf." He complimented._

_Élise tugs on her silk scarf. "Thank you."_

_"But don't you think it's a bit late to be wearing sunglasses?"_

_"No," Élise nervously answering. "We were, uh…just about to go out. N-nothing's happened, o-officer. Honestly."_

_The officer clears his throat, whispers to her, "Ma'am…"_

_"Good evening, officer." Griffin stood next to Élise. "Is there something amiss?"_

_"Oh, nothing, sir," The officer lied. "Just going around the neighborhood, checking to see if any suspicious activities were going around. Have you two…?"_

_Griffin shook his head. "None that I know of. You, Élise?"_

_"Nope." Élise quickly agreed with him. "Nothing is going on here."_

_"Well, thank you both for your time."_

_"Anytime, officer," Griffin smirked, give Élise a peck on the cheek, and walked away._

_The officer asked, giving Élise a pen, "And if you be so kind, ma'am, can you please sign right here to prove I did a thorough canvass."_

_As Élise was signing, he whispered to her, "This is the third time we've gotten a call about this. It's understandable why you are afraid to leave him or even report him because of what he'll do. But imagine the next time if you don't. Don't be afraid at all. We can help."_

* * *

Griffin kneeled and took Élise's hands, "Don't you think we can be happy again? We can be invincible to the world again. Have nobody standing in our way. We can start fresh. And you can forgive me as you always do. And love me."

* * *

_Griffin showers Élise with luxurious and lavish gifts._

_Griffin dancing with Élise._

_Griffin and Élise laughing._

_Griffin giving Élise a passionate kiss._

* * *

"Don't you always forgive me?" Griffin pleadingly asked her.

Élise weightily sighed and placed her hand over his chest and her other hand on his cheek, allowing him to release thrilling exhales.

* * *

_Élise began to have memories of him beating her._

_From punches to slaps._

_From verbal to emotional abuse._

_From strangulation to envision herself back in the hospital, hanging onto life._

* * *

"Yeah." Élise breathed. "I always found some way to forgive you."

Griffin smiled as Élise slowly got up and walked to the fireplace. "So, you agree with me? We can start anew?"

"Griffin…"

"Yes, Élise?"

She swiftly picked up the fire poker from behind her and whacks him in the head. The next thing Élise knew, she grabs the hot consommé and aims it at his face.

"Ahh!" Griffin growls, clutching his hands to his face.

"Oh, God…" Élise immediately ran to the door and out into the field. She was too scared to look back and when she did,

"Élise!"

_BANG!_

"Oh!" Élise dodges the bullet.

"Élise!"

_BANG!_

Élise dodges another one as she continued to run. She didn't know where. She didn't care if it was getting dark. She just wanted to get away from him as far as humanly possible.

* * *

Reid and Rossi straightaway stepped out of their vehicle when they reached the property.

"FBI!"

Instantly searching the foyer and the rest of the first floor.

"Clear!"

Meeting back in the foyer. Rossi observed the living room, from the broken bowl to the mess to the…

"They were here," Reid said as he walked out of the house, looking out into the grand land.

"But which way did they go?" Rossi wondered.

_BANG!_

Reid alerted and looked at the forest.

"Élise…"

Another gunshot went off.

"ÉLISE!" Reid ran into the forest without warning. "_ÉLISE!_"

* * *

"Élise! _ÉLISE!_"

Élise was getting tired of running. She could stop and catch a breath, but she knew she had no other choice. She had to keep running. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care as long as Griffin didn't catch her.

"Élise!" Griffin yelled for her. "Come on, Élise! You know you can't keep running forever! You know that!"

Élise stopped and began to realize that even Griffin was right.

She couldn't keep running.

Both physical and…mentally…

"Élise!"

Seeing something from afar and looking back.

She had an idea.

"Élise!"

But she didn't like it.

* * *

Knowing Griffin's family's land is 1,000 acres of land, most of the team were the FBI-issued choppers.

"Have you gotten anything?" JJ asked over her speakerphone.

Prentiss replies, "Nothing so far."

"Rossi, can you hear us?" Alvez asked.

"Yeah," Rossi confirms through the speaker of his FBI vest. "Keep hearing these distant gunshots…"

"Come on, Élise," Tara said to herself. "Come on now."

"We're going to find you, Élise," Simmons vows. "Hang in there."

* * *

A winded Griffin finally makes it out of the massive forest and approaches a vast lake. Ambling onto the steady dock, Griffin sees the fire poker Élise hit him with earlier and her lightweight jacket.

Griffin scoffing grunts, pulling out the Smith and Wesson revolver from his pants pocket. "Where the hell did you go, bitch?"

Élise hastily sneaks from being Griffin and hits him with the big stick she found earlier in the forest and knocks him into the water, causing him to drop the revolver on the dock lake. Just as she reaches for the pistol,

_BANG!_

"Oh!"

Élise avoids Griffin's gunshot.

_BANG!_

"Whoa!"

Dodging another bullet causes her to fall into the lake water. Griffin tries to fire another shot from his SIG Sauer but realizes the gun was empty. Tossing that, he pulls out his switchblade. Opening up the blade,

"Not this time around!" Élise exclaimed before hitting him again with the stick. Just as she was about to hit him again,

"Ouch!"

Griffin nicks her in the arm.

As Élise clutches to her wound,

"No!" She yelped as Griffin grabs ahold of her and nicks her in the side of her right stomach. Still refusing to give up and let him win, she grabs ahold again to the stick and whacks him with it. Swimming to the ladder and climbing up,

"Ehh!"

Griffin tries to nick her again. Élise uses this chance to smash her foot onto his face, causing him to cut the palm of his hand and fall back down into the water. Finally getting up, Élise gets control on the revolver, despite almost dropping it. Just as Griffin climbs up,

_BANG!_

Élise almost shoots Griffin.

"I'm impressed." Griffin raises his eyebrows, dodging the bullet.

"Stay back, Griffin," Élise warns him as she steadily walks back.

Griffin moves up, "Or what?"

_BANG!_

"Yah!"

Élise gets him in the shoulder.

Griffin could see how nervously Élise was getting. Taking pleasure in this, snickering,

"Is that the best you got?"

_BANG!_

"Uh!"

Élise gets him again but in the chest. She could feel her heart racing at an impossible rate.

Griffin hisses through the pain.

"You can't stop me..."

_BANG!_

Élise gasped when she realized she got Griffin in the head, causing him to fall back into the lake. Quivering, Élise walks up to the edge of the dock and sees his lifeless body floating.

"I just did," Élise whispers to herself, breathless.

She felt so out of her body; she couldn't almost hear the noises coming from behind her. Turning around, she noticed a bunch of people coming out,

"Élise!"

Élise snaps out once she realized that voice, "Spencer?"

"Élise!"

"Spencer!" Élise sees Reid running out of the forest, causing her to wobble to that direction.

Reid could see her, causing her to run even faster, "Élise!"

Élise tosses the gun aside and holds her arms out, "Spencer!"

"Hey-hey-hey," Reid rushes to comfort her. "It's okay, Élise. It's okay, Élise. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I got you."

"I didn't give up, Spencer," Élise allowed the tears to flow. "I-I didn't give up, Spencer…"

"I'm so proud of you," Reid kisses the top of her head. "So proud of you."

"Thank you," Élise sighed heavenly, "I needed that from you. I love you."

Reid smiles, "I love you, too."


	14. Freedom

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Amy, Betty, Martha, Skylar, Kelly, and Susan ****for either favoring, following, or reviewing Chapter 13.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes, but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic going on.**

* * *

_"Thank you, Officer," Élise waves goodbye at the police officer. "And have a good evening."_

_Élise closed the door and sighed in relief._

_"I heard what he said to you."_

_Élise's eyes widen and froze when she heard Griffin's voice. Walking up to her slowly,_

_"That cliché 'They want you to leave me' speech." Scoffing, "They can never happen, Élise." Removing her sunglasses, "They don't understand we're meant for each other." Removing her scarf. "I love you to death. I mean it."_

_Griffin caresses her cheeks, gives her a forehead kiss, and smiles before walking away._

_Élise nods her head and turns to see the two black eyes and the strangulation marks on her neck from her reflection in the mirror, causing her to cry and whimper softly._

* * *

"Whoa!" Élise exclaimed as she leaned forward.

"Hey-hey-hey."

Reid comforted her. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. I'm right here." He placed his hand on her lap. "I'm right here."

Élise began to realize she had an IV cannula taped to her arm and nasal tubes up her nose.

"I'm in a hospital?" Élise asked, looking around the all-white wall room and overhearing the speaker noises.

Reid answers, "Yeah. It's morning; 8:26 to be exact."

"For a second there, I thought I was experiencing déjà vu." Élise leans her head against the pillow. Whispering, "Last time I was in a hospital, I was clinging onto life within an inch left. It took me to be in a bed like this to make me realize so much about myself. And Griffin. And how lucky I am to be alive."

Reid bit down on his lower lip, "Élise…"

"I killed him." Élise sighed.

* * *

_A nervous Élise sees Griffin grunting from being shot in the chest, trying to keep the gun steady in her hands. _

_"You can't stop me..."_

_BANG!_

_Élise sees that she has shot Griffin in the head and watches him fall into the lake._

* * *

"It was in self-defense." Reid remained her. "He was going to go through with his threat and kill you if you hadn't."

Élise replies, quietly agreeing with him, "I know. I know."

Suddenly, the hospital room door opens.

Garcia is the first to greet, "Hey, you're up."

The team greeted them.

"We got you a card," Simmons presents a giant floral Get Well card.

Rossi smirks, "And a surprise for you." The door opens again,

"Cara! Dakota!" Élise smiled. "You're okay."

"Uh-huh. No one's getting rid of me that easily," Dakota said as he wheeled himself into the room. "Doctors said I should be healed in a week, and now I am the owner of two gunshot wound scars on my left arm and right thigh."

"And now I have a matching scar on the right side on my belly to match the one on my left side," Élise replies. "And bigger scars of the memories from yesterday. I guess I should be thankful he didn't hit any of my organs."

"Scars remind us where we've been. They don't have to dictate where we're going." Rossi said.

Dakota nods his head, "I think I need to tattoo what you just said, Agent Rossi, sir."

Cara clears her throat, "So…Élise…"

"I killed Griffin." Élise bursts out, making a finger gun, imitating gunshots. "Boom-boom-boom."

Prentiss tries to console her, "Élise…"

"You go, girl!" Dakota smirked. "Free sweets for the remainder of the year _and_ next year for all you here."

"It was in self-defense," JJ assured her.

"Yeah, I know." Élise shakes her head. "I know. It's just…" She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it."

Alvez assured her, "It takes time, so don't worry about it."

"Pace yourself," Tara advised.

Élise nods her head in agreement with everyone else, but at the same time, she seemed unsure of herself. Élise felt it was a miracle she managed to get out alive. Twice. Now she began to wonder if she'll ever be free of Griffin Nicholas Richards.

* * *

"Alright, now," Reid whispers to a sleepy Anastasia. "We end tonight with _Harold and the Purple Crayon_." Placing the book back in its place, "Who knows? You might end up being like Harold: have the power to create a world of your own. Perhaps you can rule your own world with courage and kindness. And most importantly, love. Just like your biological mother would want for you. Surrounded by people who would and will make you feel valued, loved, safe, protected."

Anastasia drowsily rubs her eyes, mumbles, "…Mama…"

Reid smiles sadly, "I know you'll never get a chance to know her, but your biological mother loved you before you were even born. And I promise I'll tell you about her. And your four brothers. And the rest of your biological family when you're old enough."

Kissing her forehead before putting her back in the crib, "Okay. Time to you to get some sleep."

Anastasia stretched as she was laying in her crib.

Reid giggles, "Good night, little angel. I love you." He waves at her before leaving her bedroom. Looking at his silver watch, he figured he get some sleep as well. Just as he was about to go to his bedroom,

"Élise?"

Reid sees Élise comfortably sitting on the couch, reading a big folder.

Causally waving at him, "Hey."

Joining her on the couch, sitting next to her, he took a look at the folder, and it was,

"Griffin."

Élise bit down on her inner lower lip, trying to look the other way. Rubbing the back of her neck,

"Yep."

Reid heavily sighed as he observed Griffin's file; Élise explaining, "I asked Garcia to compose a file on him." Élise shrugs her shoulders. "I figured his parents sent him to boarding school, so they wouldn't have to deal with him. I think deep down; they knew who he really was."

"You don't have to do this to yourself," Reid said. "You don't have to…"

"I see what you sometimes do, and I figured that maybe…I don't know. I just…maybe…"

Reid takes Élise's hands, "I know exactly how you feel. I told you about the first unsub I shot, Phillip Dowd."

"Yeah."

"At first, I felt nothing. And then—It just hit me. My mentor, Jason Gideon—may he rest in peace—was right about feeling something. How it was going to hurt you. After that happened, I started to obsess. Looked up photos of him when he was in the Rangers. I studied cases he worked when he was a cop. I—even patients he treated while he was a nurse."

Élise asked, "Why?"

"I just wanted to get inside of him." Reid answered before continuing, "And I wanted to try to understand why our paths crossed and see if there was some way that he could have been stopped before I came along."

"What made you finally move on?"

"All the people he killed. I put their photos on my wall. They had lives, too."

"So did Griffin." Élise reminisces. "Then, I shot him."

* * *

_BANG!_

_Élise gasping when she has shot Griffin in the head and watches him fall into the lake._

* * *

"You'll get past it." Reid strokes her cheek. "Gideon also told me three facts about what I did. You did want you had to do, and a lot of good people are alive because of what you did."

"It's interesting because…" Élise softly replies, "I did not think I get through it. Again."

"You didn't," Reid said. "A part of you died out there. And back in New Jersey when you left him."

Élise shakingly shudders, "Thank you again, Spencer." She gives him a peck on the cheek before she started to cry on his shoulders.

"I got you," Reid calms her, kissing her head. "I got you."

* * *

_"Stay back, Griffin!" Élise warns him. "I mean it."_

_"Or what?"_

_BANG!_

_"Yah!"_

_Griffin took pleasure in seeing Élise's wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, and nervous reaction when she shot him in the shoulder._

_"Is that the best you got?" Griffin taunts her._

_BANG!_

_"Uh!" Griffin hissed when Élise shoots him in the chest. Despite the pain, he chuckles when he sees Élise starting to cry, still trying to keep the gun steady in her hands, just waiting for her to drop it._

_"You're not getting out of here alive; you can't stop me..."_

_BANG!_

* * *

"Élise!"

Élise shakes her head, startled, "Wha…?"

"Are you okay?" The therapist, Dr. Linda Merrill, asked her.

"Yeah." Élise lied. "I'm okay." Élise pulls out a bunch of papers from her bag, "Yesterday, I got this." She hands papers for Dr. Merrill to read.

"His will."

Élise chuckles wryly, "He left everything to me. His family's properties, cars, even both his biological and adoptive parents' money. Everything. Millions and millions of dollars."

"What do you think that says about him?"

Élise scoffs. "That I'm his forever, even after death?"

"What do you plan to do with it?" Dr. Merrill quizzed.

"I don't know, to be honest. Donate a million to my schools, sell the properties and cars," Élise pursed her lips. "In all honesty, I'm surprised he didn't leave it to his disbarred attorney, Tina Foster."

"And he cheated on you repeatedly with her?" Dr. Merrill questioned.

Élise adds, "Not to mention, helped him escaped from prison and used her connections to find me." Shuddery sighing, "I swear…I feel as if he's haunting me, even after death. I got through him so many times that I just…I don't know. I've been accepting that it happened; I mean, I felt numb at first, but now…it's getting to me."

"Did you love Griffin?"

"Yeah," Élise admits as she rubs her temple and could feel the tears ducts. "Yeah, I did. And…forgave him. Over and over again." Sniffing, "Maybe that's why…" Sighing again, "I'll admit, Doc, I would pass judgment to those in abusive relationships and ask them why you don't just leave, and I get it now. I understand why." Swallowing her gulp. "Part of me hated myself for being with him, allowing him to hurt me so much and so badly. One day, I realized that…he was never going to change, no matter how many times he apologized and showered me with gifts and…that day when he put me in the hospital with an inch of my life left...I knew I had to leave. It wasn't easy, but…"

"You did it." Dr. Merrill lightly smiled, "You broke free."

"Yeah." Élise wipes a falling tear. "And I even faced him in court."

"Takes a lot of guts to do that." Dr. Merrill said. "To face your abuser."

Élise wryly chuckles, "Yeah. Everyone's been telling me that. But I'm not sorry I did it. And I shouldn't be sorry for killing him."

* * *

Just as Élise walked towards the elevators and waited for them to open,

"Hey."

Reid approached her.

"Hey, you." Élise smiled. "How was going through a paper trail of paperwork?"

"I like a good paper trail. I find it meditative."

"Well, that's good."

"How was it with Dr. Merrill?" Reid asked as he and Élise wanted for the elevator doors to open.

"It went good," Élise said. "You were right. It did hit me, but I survived him. And I shouldn't be sorry about it." Inhaling and exhaling, "From this day forward, I'm going to live my life to the fullest, and I'm not going to let him, anyone, or even anything stop me from doing so."

"That's great." Reid smiled.

As Reid allowed Élise to enter into the elevator first, "I forgot to ask, what was the third fact Gideon said to you?"

Reid cups Élise's face in his hands,

"I'm proud of you."

They soon engaged in a passionate kiss.


	15. Meet the Family and End of

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Skylar, Betty, Amy, Kelly, Martha, and Susan for either favoring, following, and/or reviewing Chapter 14.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic still going on.**

* * *

Reid walks into his apartment, only to see Élise in a fighting stance, throwing air punches and kicking in the living room, grunting as she did so. After setting his bags down by the door and locks in the security alarm,

"Hey, you." Reid walks up to her as she was still practicing.

"Hey-hey," Élise greets Reid back as she wipes the sweat from her face with a napkin before giving him a cheek kiss. "Whoa."

Reid figured. "Still practicing those moves Alvez and Simmons showed you?"

"Yep," Élise answered before she drank some bottled sparkling water and dabbed her face again. "I know it's been a few weeks, but…" Shrugging her shoulders. "I'm getting through it. It's a good coping method."

"Better than doing narcotics." Reid blurted out.

Élise's jaw dropped when Reid mentions,

"Narcotics?"

Reid sighed, "About eleven years ago, during a case in Atlanta, I got kidnapped by a delusional and psychotic DID serial killer, Tobias Hankel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tobias, uh…he drugged and tortured me for two days before I, uh…shot him with the one bullet that was in the revolver after he forced me to dig my own grave. I…confessed to putting my home in an institution against her wishes after I turned eighteen." Gulping, "He drugged me with Dilaudid."

Élise rushes to hug Reid, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I did, uh…develop an addition to Dilaudid, and I struggled with the withdrawal symptoms for a while. Even though I've been clean since then, I…would often think about retaking it under times of extreme stress. But now, I don't need to anymore because I need to say clean for Anastasia. My mother. My life and career. You."

Élise blushes. "I'm glad you stayed clean."

"I am, too." Reid said before offering, "And you know, I can help you with some of those moves."

Élise fascinatingly lifts her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah," Reid said, moving closer to her, "Before Morgan left, he taught hand-to-hand over at Quantico. Unfortunately, I couldn't use it during my prison stint. Morgan would always drag me to the FBI gym, trying to build up my fitness level. But it wasn't all that bad; I helped the FBI win against the Secret Service during a ball game about five years ago."

"Well's that good," Élise said before swallowing another mouthful of water. "Sucks how you couldn't use your training on the inside; otherwise, they would have figured out you were a fed."

Reid adds, "Being a federal agent in prison is just as bad, if not worse, than being a child sex offender."

"I worked out from time to time and learned some self-defense moves. But ever since what happened with Griffin, I figured I should get back to learning some self-defense, just in case..."

"Understandable." Reid nods his head. "Just because I don't use it as much as Alvez and Simmons, doesn't mean I can't you."

"You do that?" Élise grins.

Reid wraps his arms around Élise, "Anything for you." He gives her a cheek kiss and a plushy hug.

"I guess my shower can wait," Élise smirks.

Reid agreed, "Same with me. And believe me, I'm not much of a germaphobe as I used to be."

* * *

"Okay," Élise said as she was on the phone. "So…I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon?" Élise looked up as Reid and Anastasia walk into the kitchen. She smiles as she did.

"Sweet. Buh-bye." Élise hangs up her cell phone and gets back to fixing up breakfast. "Morning, you two."

"Good morning," Reid said as he placed Anastasia in her highchair. "Oh, you're getting a bit big for your highchair, huh, honey?

Élise placed Anastasia's fruit parfait in front of her, "Soon, you'll be big enough for a booster seat." Élise smiled before playfully bopping her nose, causing Anastasia to flinch a bit.

"Are you okay, babe?" Reid asked her as he strokes his hand on her hair, causing her to flinch again and whimpers. Reid looked at Élise, who was also concerned. She moves him to come over to her side and whispers to him,

"Do you think…?"

Reid bit on his lower lip as he watched Anastasia eat her breakfast, "Doctors did say the earliest recommendation for autism and Asperger's diagnose is between 18-to-24 months. So..."

"In a month or two?"

"Yeah." Élise decided as she and Reid sat down to begin their breakfast. As Élise took a forkload of a Belgian waffle,

"So…" Reid began a conversation at the breakfast table, "Who were you on the phone with?"

Élise sighed, "My…family."

Reid picks up his head, "Your family?"

"Yup." Élise shakes her head. "I…invited them over for a short weekend visit."

"Really?"

"Before…Griffin, I, uh…fell out of touch with them." Lifts her shoulders, "I only got in touch with them when I needed some support during the trial but fell out of touch with them again when I decided to move to Virginia."

"I get it," Reid was sympathetic. "Not everyone has great relationships with their family."

"_Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way_. The first line from Leo Tolstoy's Anna Karenina."

"Family's complicated," Reid said, sipping his orange juice. "But I think it's good that you want to reconnect with your family."

"It became one of my new resolutions after Griffin..."

"I guess something good came out of what happened to him."

Élise smirks, "I guess it did."

* * *

"Oh, God," Élise anxiously runs her fingers through her hair, pacing back and forth. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't worry," Reid assured her as he was carrying Anastasia in his arms. "It'll be alright."

"You sure?"

Reid kisses her cheek, "I'm sure."

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

"It's them." Élise timidly clenches her teeth. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily before opening the door.

There was a hefty dark-skinned man with a shaved head, glasses, clothed in a simple shirt and pants with his hands in his pockets. An average-height dark skin guy and a clean shaved head wearing a black shirt, jeans, and sneakers stood confidently. He was holding a curly-haired, medium-skin tone woman's hand, dressed in a shirtdress and espadrilles. And finally, an older dark-skin and short hair woman, glasses, clad with a blush short-sleeve blouse and colorful pencil skirt and loafers, carrying a shoulder bag.

"Hey, everyone." Élise meekly said and gave them a small smile.

"Thought we raised you better than that," Her mother tilts her head, "Is that any way to greet your family?"

Élise nods her head, still plastering the polite smile on her face. "Nice to see you guys again."

"Same here, sister." Her brother smiles before giving her a loving hug. "It's been about what…a couple of years?"

"About so," Élise said. "Last time we saw each other was…"

"The bastard's trial." Arthur began pounding his fists, "I wished you told me about him. I would have…" Arthur shakes his head. "At least he's in hell; dead and gone. I know we all have our lives, but…I will always be there for you, little sister. I got your back."

"Thanks, big brother." Élise smiles before replying, "Come on in."

Élise's family walks into Reid's apartment and sees Reid bouncing Anastasia.

"Spencer. Anastasia. My father, Micha, my mother, Geneva, my older brother Arthur and sister-in-law, Brenda."

"Nice to meet you all." Reid waves at them before giving Anastasia to Élise.

"My daughter has told us a lot about you. And that you're a doctor with the FBI," Arthur and Mr. Micha slowly walk up to Reid with folded arms and serious faces.

Arthur lifts his eyebrows. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm an academic doctor, actually," Reid nervously answers but still appeared tall and looked confidence, "I have three PhDs in Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry, and three BAs in Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy."

Arthur moves his head up and down, "Given your age, are you some genius?"

"I was a child prodigy. I graduated from high school at 12, recruited by the FBI at 21, graduated from the Academy within the next year at 22. I also have a 187 IQ, eidetic memory, and can even read 20,000 words per minute. So, yes. Yes, I am a genius."

Arthur and Mr. Micha looked at each other with pursed lips.

"I like you." Mr. Micha declared, smiling pleasantly. "You seem like a good guy for my little princess."

"Dad…" Élise groans in embarrassment.

Arthur agrees with his father, "I like you, too." Whispers in his ear, "Just because I'm a bit shorter than you and you're a fed, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you hurt my little sister in any way, shape, and/or form. Clear?"

Reid gulps, "Mm-hmm."

* * *

"Wow." Mr. Micha said as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. "What a great meal you cooked, princess."

Élise smiled as she cleaned up the table, "Thanks, dad."

"It was so delicious," Brenda replied. "The chicken was moist and juicy."

"Not to mention it wasn't as salty or greasy as the usual supermarket chicken." Ms. Geneva commented. "You did a good job there."

Reid helps to clear up the table. "Thank you, ma'am."

Arthur looked at his watch, throwing his napkin on the plate. "Well, we better get back to our hotel since it is getting late. Great seeing you again, sis." He hugs her.

"Anytime, bro."

"It was a pleasure to meet you all," Reid said, grinning as he takes Anastasia out of her highchair.

"Same with you, Dr. Reid." Mr. Micha chortles before walking up to him and whispering, "You even have my permission to marry her."

Reid blushes.

"You have my approval as well." Arthur stares down Reid, murmurs to him. "But remember what I said."

Reid froze and gulped.

Her father hugs her before leaving. "It's great to see you again, Lisey."

"Same with you, dad." Élise smiled.

Just as Arthur and Brenda leave hand-to-hand after Mr. Micha,

"Élise."

She faced her mother.

"I know last time before that bastard…that you and I…"

Instantly, her mother hugs her, and Élise hugs her back.

"You'll always be my daughter, and I'll always love you."

Élise quietly said, "The feeling's mutual, mother."

Her mother whispers in her ear before pulling away, "Make sure Dr. Reid and his daughter are treating you well."

"Okay." Élise chuckles before waving. "Bye. I'll call you all later."

"I said that went well," Reid said as he placed Anastasia down on the couch. "They liked me. Even though your mother and brother scare me."

"It's a Caribbean thing." Élise pecks Reid on his lips. "But, I won't bite."

"Ohh." Reid playfully growls.

* * *

"We are doing this, huh?" Élise asked Reid as they walked inside their current location.

Reid reassures her and kisses Élise's hand, "Yes, we are."

Élise and Reid watch his mother from afar, quietly reading by the window.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Élise timidly asked as she locked her hand onto Reid's as she carried Anastasia in her other arm.

"She'll love you as I love you."

Élise beams. "Ready?"

"I was ready when I met your family." Reid reminded her as they walked towards her.

Élise shrugs her shoulders, "True."

"M-mom?"

Diana tilted her head as she thought she heard a familiar voice.

"Mom?"

Looking up,

"Spencer." She sweetly smiled before turning her attention to, "And who is this lovely lady?" She asked with fascinated. Élise responds by blushing sheepishly.

Reid introduces Élise to his mother. "This is Élise Bastien."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Élise said as she hands Anastasia to Diana.

Diana eyes Élise before tweaking her eyebrows, "She's fetching, baby."

* * *

"So, you were a professor of 15th-century literature?" Élise asked as she and Diana had a private conversation.

"Mmm-hmm."

Élise chuckles, "You know, I took a couple of medieval classes when I was at Rutgers and Princeton. I've even read The Canterbury Tales in high school. And I will say this; I enjoyed reading The Book of Margery Kempe."

"Oh, I love Margery Kempe." Diana gushes.

"Although I had a hard time reading the text in Middle English, it was enjoyable."

Diana giggles as Reid and Anastasia approached them.

"Hello. How is everyone?"

Diana laughs, "We are great, baby. And she's quite a keeper."

"Nana…" Anastasia reaches out for Diana to hold her again.

"Oh," Diana held Anastasia in her arms again. "You better give good to her, baby. And you better give me some grandchildren."

Élise looked at Reid with her lips pressed tightly and wide eyes before looking away, and Reid looks at her, blushing in red.

* * *

"I'm home!" Reid announced as he walked into his apartment.

Élise walks out of the kitchen with two dinner plates, "Hey, you."

"Hey yourself!" Reid pecks Élise on the cheek before turning his concentration to Anastasia, "Hi, my little princess."

When Reid kisses his daughter on the head, she faintly flinches in her seat and lightly groans.

"Oh, it's okay, sweetheart." Reid strokes her cheeks. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay."

"It was a good thing we took her to get an Asperger's diagnostic," Élise said as she gave Anastasia her dinner plate.

"She'll have her awkward moments," Reid sighed, seeing Anastasia try and use her utensils before continuing. "But at least we can get her help before she starts school in a couple of years, so she'll be better adjusted."

"Yeah," Élise said, placing a napkin on her lap. "So, how was your day, teaching the criminology minds at Marbury?"

"It went well," Reid answered before taking a bite of his chicken parmesan. "Students were engaged and active."

"Any standouts?"

Reid shrugs his shoulders, "There is one, Theo Holston. There's something about him…I just…"

"Maybe he's trying to connect with you." Élise figured before taking a sip.

"I guess."

* * *

After completing another therapy session with Dr. Merrill, Élise began walking down the hallway to get to the elevator. Just as she reaches them, she noticed through the glass doors that some woman with long dark hair, olive skin tone, and dressed in a black pants suit and a white blouse, approaching Reid's desk.

And saw how she was observing his desk.

With raised eyebrows, she walked into the bullpen,

"Can I help you with something?" Élise asked as she saw her holding a recent picture of him and Anastasia.

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed; she looked a bit startled but still composed. "I, uh…was admiring the books Dr. Reid has."

"Uh-huh," Élise snatched the picture frame from her hands and placed it exactly where in its place.

"Hey, Élise." Reid quickly stood next to her.

Élise smiled, "Hello."

"Élise, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Mary Meadows."

Meadows held her hand out for Élise to shake, "Pleasure to meet you, Élise."

Élise eyes Meadows up and down. "I wish I can say the same for you, but I can't."

Meadows pulls her hand back to her side, knowing Élise was not going to shake it.

Reid said, "I guess you were right, Élise; Theo was trying to connect with me."

Élise tilts her head, "Theo as in Theo Holston?"

"Yeah." Reid replies before he began explaining, "Theo emailed me about some information on a former VICAP agent, Owen Quinn, was held captive and hostage by his parents by a year, but instead of killing him, he killed his parents." Reid points out the agent with his family.

"And yet, you hate email." Élise reminded him. "Still, glad he's okay."

Meadows clears her throat, "So, Dr. Reid. Theo and his female friend are in custody for the night, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Reid answers. "And we also have Benjamin David Merva in custody, the leader of a cult called The Believers. Theo and his girlfriend led us to him."

"Mmm," Meadows smirks, "I'm always fascinated by the work of the BAU. I guess maybe that's why Agent Quinn always aspired to join you guys."

"I guess so, yeah."

Élise kept eyeing the conversation between Meadows and Reid, ordering Reid to, "Stop talking to her."

"Wait. Why?" A confused Reid asked.

Eyeing Meadows up and down again, folding her arms, "What are you up to, Little Agent House on the Prairie?"

Meadows seemed unfazed, "I don't see anything wrong with asking a few questions, now, huh, Élise?"

Élise raises her eyebrows again and purses her lips, "I guess not."

Meadows looks at her cell phone, "Well, I better get going." She looks at the picture of Reid and Anastasia again. "What a beautiful daughter you have, Dr. Reid." She walks away. As they watch Meadows walk away,

"I don't like her." Élise hissed, lowers her eyes.

Reid looks at Élise, "Are you getting some bad vibe from her?"

"The last time I had a vibe like that, I got kidnapped and taken hostage by Griffin." Élise reminded her. "I can't help it."

"I'll watch my back," Reid assures her.

Élise asked, adjusting the shoulder strap of her handbag, "Are you ready to go get our girl?"

"I think I'm going to stay for a while." Reid answers. "Call me when you get to Hotch's place."

Élise nods her head, respecting his decision. "Okay." Whispers in his ear, "Love you."

"You, too. Reid whispers back.

Élise smiled in full bloom as she let the bullpen and walked towards the elevators. As she was waiting, she saw Meadows again.

And from the way Meadows was acting, Élise knew there was something about her she didn't like.

* * *

Élise dials her phone as she parked the car outside Hotch's apartment building.

"Hello?"

Élise sighed, "Hey, Spencer."

"Are you at Hotch's place?" Reid asked.

"Yep. When we get home, I'm going to go lay down and…"

_BANG!_

"Spencer?" Élise exclaimed as she knew what that sound way.

"I gotta go!" Reid hangs up.

"Spencer?! _SPENCER!?_"

* * *

**Guess what's coming up?**


	16. 300 Remix with a Surprise

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Martha, Amy, Kelly, Susan, Skylar, and Betty for either favoring, following and/or reviewing Chapter 15.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic going on.**

* * *

**Previously from the last chapter…**

_"…There is one, Theo Holston. There's something about him…I just…"_

_"Maybe he's trying to connect with you." Élise figured before taking a sip._

_"I guess."_

_"…Theo emailed me about information on a former VICAP agent, Owen Quinn…"_

_"Can I help you with something?"_

_"Élise, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Mary Meadows."_

_"…And we also have Benjamin David Merva in custody, the leader of a cult called The Believers…"_

_"…I'm always fascinated by the work of the BAU. I guess maybe that's why Agent Quinn always aspired to join you guys."_

_"Stop talking to her."_

_"I don't like her."_

_"The last time I had a vibe like that, I got kidnapped and taken hostage and captive by Griffin…."_

_"I'll watch my back," Reid assures her._

_"Are you at Hotch's place?"_

_"Yep…"_

_BANG!_

_"I gotta go!" Reid hangs up._

_"Spencer?! SPENCER!?"_

* * *

"Thanks again you guys for picking me up," Élise said as she got out of the backseat, "After what happened over the phone with Spencer…"

"Understandable," Simmons replied as he, JJ, and Alvez got out of the SVU. Wandering their heads around,

"I don't get it," Élise wondered. "How could no one be here?"

"The evacuation." JJ figured, shrugging her shoulders.

Élise adds, "But Spencer and Penelope…"

Simmons cautioned as he points out a pool of blood, "Heads up, you guys." Pulling out their weapons,

"Stay behind me, Élise," JJ advised her as they followed the blood.

"Why do I already have a bad feeling about this?" Élise asked.

They continued to follow the sight of the blood until they reached a trail…

And sees Agent Owen Quinn lying on the ground, shot in the stomach, but still alive and barely breathing.

"Ugh…" Quinn moans. "Oh..."

"Oh, hell…" Élise rushes to tend him while Alvez gets the ambulance. "Hey-hey-hey," Élise tries talking to him as she began applying pressure to the wound. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

"Reid…"

Élise picks up his head, getting him to focus in on her, "Everything's going to be okay. We'll find him and Penelope Garcia."

"…She took them…" Quinn hoarsely said.

"Who took them?" Élise asked as she continued to apply pressure.

"Meadows…."

Élise froze and her jaw dropped. She began to flashback when she first saw Meadows approach Reid's desk and the way she observed the picture of him and Anastasia sitting at his desk.

And the way Élise saw Meadows talking on her cell phone.

Panicking, "Where's Spencer and Penelope?"

She began patting his face when he began to lose consciousness, desperately asking him again, "Agent Quinn, where's Spencer and Penelope? Agent Quinn, where are Spencer and Penelope?"

"Ma'am, please step aside," A paramedic said to her.

Alvez helped a dazed Élise up and let the paramedics do their jobs, "Come on, I got you."

"Oh…uh…"

"It's alright." Alvez consoles her. "You did a good job. I'll ride with him to the hospital."

"Uh…"

"You should clean up," Alvez advised. "You got…"

Patting Alvez's hand, thanking him before riding with the ambulance, but yet, Élise could barely get a word out of her mouth. She spotted Garcia's car. Running over to it, she sees their items. Their phones and bags.

Including Reid's gun, which Élise soon took.

"Oh god…" Élise faintly said; she knew for a fact Reid would never go anywhere without his gun.

Or his phone.

The same with Garcia.

Hazily walking over to JJ and Simmons by the bloody column and skid marks.

"…But whose blood is this? What if whoever took Merva hurt Spence or Penelope?" JJ nervously asked as she covered her mouth.

"We'll find them," Simmons promised as a disoriented Élise approached them. "Élise…"

"Bitch took them." Élise hissed as she walked towards the elevator.

"Which bitch?" Following Élise, "Who took who?"

"Meadows," Élise said as they stepped into the elevator. "She took Spencer and Penelope."

* * *

"Meadows took them?" JJ asked incredulity Élise again as they all stepped into the BAU bullpen.

"Yes." Élise confidently confirmed them. "Quinn told me, which means she shot him. And who knows what else she…?"

Élise sets her eyes again on Reid's desk. Dashing over to it, she noticed the picture of him, and Anastasia was taken out of its frame.

"Oh, hell no…" Élise frustratedly shakes her head.

Simmons asked, "What happened?"

Élise shows him the empty picture frame, "Bitch took the picture of Spencer and Anastasia."

Simmons sighs and shakes his head. "You don't think…" He began to doubt Élise a bit as they all headed to the conference room.

Slamming the picture frame, "I had a bad feeling about her," Élise admits. "And the last time I had a bad feeling like that, I got kidnapped, taken hostage, and captive by Griffin. I saw the way Meadows looked at this picture and you should have…"

"Meadows is behind the escape of Merva," JJ said.

Élise waves at her arm, confirming again, "Again, my point. Thank you. Exactly."

"Okay. We're back online." Prentiss said as she walks in. "Garcia's computers were hacked by someone in this building."

"Meadows was in this building." JJ pointed out.

"Again, Meadows." Élise retorts.

"And she's behind on the escape," Prentiss adds. "Which means she's our number one suspect. We need to know everything about her."

"She's the _only_ suspect. I mean, you should have seen her when Spencer was talking to her about Merva. I mean…" Élise counters before sighing. Élise pitches her nose as she shook her head. "I…I gotta warn Hotch and Brookfield. But first, I should…" Élise points to her bloody stain white shirt. "I got…"

"You go do that," Rossi responds as he tosses Élise an FBI shirt.

"Thanks." Élise leaves and goes to Reid's desk again. She opened his drawer and found a backup phone she kept hidden. Dialing Hotch's number as she rushes to the bathroom,

"Hotch? Hey. It's me. Listen, there's something you have to do."

* * *

Élise fixes up the oversized FBI shirt as Alvez and Simmons were on Garcia's computers. Alvez turns his head and sees Élise bagging the bloody shirt. "Okay. I had Hotch take Anastasia and Mother Reid to a safe house with Gina."

"That's good." Alvez said before asking her, "You okay?"

"I will be once Spencer and Penelope are saved," Élise answered. Her voice trembled a bit but still manages to hide it from them.

Simmons asked. "So, how long was Meadows with Merva?"

"I don't know," Alvez responded. "But if she is in a cult, we won't find a paper trail. She's been in VICAP for years. Must have been one hell of an interview to trick the Bureau."

Simmons includes, "She certainly has the connections to pull it off."

"Which also certainly means she has the connections to take Spencer and Penelope." Élise rejoined as she stood beside Simmons.

"Why is he racing downstairs?" Alvez asked as they watched Reid run down the emergency exit, pulling out his revolver.

Soon they watched Reid helped escorted Meadows back upstairs; Meadows started to use her phone.

And he doesn't have his revolver.

"What happened in the garage?" Simmons also asked. "They came up, but Garcia is still down there."

"I heard a gunshot over the phone," Élise answers. "The shooting must have happened down there, and Reid went down to investigate."

She further watches Reid escort Meadows to a room,

"And there's Theo."

"The couple's son." She said as Alvez and Simmons both shook their heads.

"Reid said that the Believers think that Theo is their next Messiah."

"Yeah, but Theo wanted no part in it," Élise mentioned. "He killed his parents, he told you guys everything about the cult." Continue to watch, they see Reid, Theo, Meadows, walking before Reid pulled the alarm.

"Reid must have convinced Meadows that pulling the alarm was the best distraction to escape with Theo and Merva." Simmons thinks.

"He wanted to prevent her from shooting anyone else," Alvez concluded. Before watching more of Reid, Theo, Meadows, who soon had Merva into the elevator with them,

"Oh, this sick bastard and that simple bitch," Élise growled.

"Reid knew we find this. Let's go back to the top." Simmons rewinds the video. As they see Meadows on her phone, Reid looks into the camera.

"He's making eye contact. But he wouldn't risk saying anything."

"No, he would not," Élise agrees.

"Look at his hands." Alvez pointed out.

"He's using sign language to communicate," Élise noted. "_B-E-N-S-B-E-L-I-E-V-E-R-S_. Ben's Believers."

"He knows we figured that out. Why is he reminding us?" Simmons asked.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Élise shakes her head, rubbing her temples with two of her fingers. "I…I-I can't…" She leaves the room in a hurry, only to experience a flashback,

_"Stay back, Griffin…!"_

Élise heavily exhaled, her body began slightly quivering.

_"Or what?"_

_BANG!_

"Élise?"

"Whoa!"

Élise jumped but calmed herself when she realized it was Alvez. Sighing again,

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Élise breathed.

Alvez backed up a little bit, "Sorry."

Élise sat down at the nearest bench. "I can't…"

"We'll find them," Alvez assures her as he sat down next to her.

"You're not going to find them alive," Élise disagrees, hissing.

"Élise…"

"Meadows and Merva." Élise corrected; her voice fumed in anger. "You better find them before I do. Because I will kill them the way I killed Griffin."

Alvez sighed when Élise mentioned her abusive ex. "Élise…"

"I know," Élise guessed what Alvez was about to say, "I know. It was self-defense. I know. Otherwise, he would have killed me. And probably do you all and the world a favor and kill himself. I know. PTSD."

"PTSS." Alvez corrects her, "Post Traumatic…"

"Stress Syndrome." Élise finishes. "Because it's an injury, not a disorder."

"Yeah. I'll admit, it's never easy having to kill someone." Alvez harmonizes with her. "Good or bad."

Élise tries to change the topic of the conversation; she began patting and rubbing on her chest, "I rather not talk about this right now; I get enough of that with therapy. This is an all-hands-on-deck crisis with Spencer and Penelope at the hands of the Believers who use God and violence as an excuse to justify the crap they do."

"There's no shame in asking for help," Alvez advises her. "If you need to talk, I'll listen."

Élise smirks, "Thanks."

Alvez strokes her knee before getting up and joining the rest of the team, leaving Élise to pounder by herself.

"No shame in asking for help," Élise repeated Alvez's words.

* * *

Meadows chuckles as she and someone else was dragging a handcuffed Reid, "I meant what I said. I think you should consider yourself lucky I didn't go after your mother or that precious daughter of yours." Meadows shows Reid the picture that was in the frame in his desk she had someone take of him and Anastasia. "What's her name? Anneliese? Anamaria?" Smirking. "Oh, I remember, Anastasia. She's what, eighteen months? Nineteen? Maybe twenty? Where does the time go? Kids do grow up so fast, don't they? I'd bet if I had taken her, it would have made you cooperate better. Or better yet, your mommy. Would have been really easy for me to take your daughter as well with her derailing memory."

Reid hissed as he faced her, who still had a smug look on her face.

"Listen well. Because I'm only going to say this once, bitch."

"Spencer…" Garcia tries to ease the tension.

"Quiet, Penelope." Reid barks at her before facing Meadows again. "God, help me if you touch my mother and my daughter, hell if you _even_ breathe on them, hell, if you keep thinking about them right now, I will beat the hell out of you _RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! _And believe me, I have no problems putting my hands on a bitch like you."

"Spencer, please…" Garcia tries to calm him down.

Reid snapped. "Shut the hell up, Penelope."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Meadows haughtily retorts with sarcasm.

"You're not going to get away with it." Reid roars as he was being held back.

Meadows sneers at him, snickering, "I'd say "watch me," but you won't be here to see it."

"I really hope you roll in hell," Reid growls.

Meadows counters, "And if I do, I hope I see you there."

* * *

"Reid has been the target all along; they just took Garcia as leverage," Prentiss concludes to the team as they finally realized why Reid and Garcia have been taken.

"Well, it makes sense," Tara figured. "They waited for the right time to declare war on the BAU."

"Excuse me," JJ excused herself; Prentiss soon followed after her.

"Ben's Believers…" Élise began thinking. "Ben's Believers…"

This made Élise think of a certain conversation she had with Reid.

* * *

_"How many times were you held hostage, Spencer?" Élise asked Reid as they were watching a movie while Anastasia was taking a nap._

_"I told you about Phillip Dowd, an L.D.S.K," Reid answers before taking a popped kernel. "There was this one time my team and I were held at the BAU by a former Navy Seal who had thought his family and everyone around him was replaced by imposters and there was a conspiracy against him."_

_Élise exclaims, "Wow. Crazy."_

_"He had Capgras syndrome."_

_"Named after the French psychiatrist, Joseph Capgras," Élise adds._

_"Mm-hmm. I was even held hostage on a train."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup. But I think one of the most memorable ones was when I was held hostage with Prentiss about ten years ago. She and I went to infiltrate the cult as child interview experts to investigate Benjamin Cyrus, a statutory rapist and ephebophilic cult leader of the Separation Sect."_

_Élise shuttered, "Ew. Sounds like a gross bastard who used God as an excuse to justify his actions."_

_"He was, but God stopped him." Reid agrees. "Prentiss even took a beating for me when he asked us which one of us was the FBI agent."_

_"Damn."_

_"She told me not to feel guilty about it and that she would do it again, but…"_

_"You do what you do to protect the people you care and love."_

_Reid agrees again, "You got that right."_

* * *

"Benjamin Cyrus!" Élise shouted.

"What…?"

Élise repeated, "Benjamin Cyrus. Since this is about Ben's Believers. Merva's first name is Benjamin. Maybe Merva sees himself as the new Cyrus, but a more violent one."

"Well, it does make sense." Rossi agreed with Élise's theory. "That was one hell of a day; ended in a big boom."

"We should probably look into it," Simmons suggested.

Élise placed her hand on her stomach, unexpectedly feeling sick.

"Excuse me…"

Élise walked out and found the nearest trashcan, preparing herself to vomit, but that sudden feeling went away. Élise sighed before taking a seat on the nearest bench.

"You okay?" Rossi asked as he sat next to her.

"What if something happens to them?" Élise asked; her voice quivered.

"Nothing's going to happen to them," Rossi assures her.

Élise grunted in frustration, "Had I know something like this would happen, I would…"

"…Been with them. Or worse."

"Dead?'" Élise predicted what Rossi would have said. "Had I not shot Griffin…"

"You're going to drive yourself crazy with the what-ifs. You're alive because of what you did. As well as others."

"I know." Élise fiddles her fingers. "I even told Reid I loved him before I left here. What if that's the last time I'll ever say that to him?"

"It won't be." Rossi comforts Élise. "Trust me."

* * *

Reid was walking with Meadows and one of the henchmen behind him when he took a quick look at Theo and Merva together.

"Solar panels, guns, food. Let's be off the panel, just take me. let Theo go."

"Theo's not a hostage," Meadows replied. "He's a divine gift. He was raised at the ranch to be a leader until your team destroyed everything. You didn't stop to think how that would look a decade later? How Theo was forced to depend his weak parents? They were the follows not the leaders. And you…none of you ever thought about us ever again. You never considered how angry we'd be? Your government underestimated our fate. And you'll see."

"Everyone's looking for us," Reid promised. "They're never going to stop."

"Unlike the BAU, we've learned from our mistakes. But I can tell you this, no one's ever going to find you." Meadows shows Reid the picture of him and Anastasia again. "Which means you're never going to see your precious little girl again." Meadows mocks him. "She's young; she probably won't even remember you and forget about you when she's older…"

"Say one more word about my little girl…" Reid snarled.

"Like your mommy…"

Reid barked, "Just…one more word about her and my mother and I swear..."

"…Just like you've forgotten us."

"Cyrus said God wanted to save me." A calm Reid said.

"And he was right." Meadows said as Reid watched the henchman's rifle

Reid got a quick clutch at the henchman's rifle and attacked fast, causing all the cult members to proceed, even Theo, who pushed some of the members back from himself and Reid. Reid eyeballs Garcia quickly making her escape.

"Looks like the team will find me after all, huh, bitch?" Reid insults Meadows as he was grabbed from behind.

Meadows gives him a snarky look before going after Garcia.

* * *

"Yeah, _Smile_ makes her fall asleep quick," Élise said as she was on the phone with Hotch, who called her when Anastasia asked that her father singing to her as she couldn't go back to sleep. It was a good thing she kept a video of Reid singing Smile. "And how's Mother Reid?"

"She's resting well," Hotch assures her. "You guys are going to find Reid."

"Yeah. I better get going. Later. Tell her and Anastasia I give them my love."

Élise smiled as she hung up. Hotch's words comforted her. They are going to find Reid and put the Believers right in their rightful place in hell. Just as she was walking back into the bullpen,

"Garcia?!" Élise ran to her side, trying to comfort her as she numbly came out of the elevator, barefooted. "Are you okay? What's happened to you?"

"Oh my god," JJ runs to her side. "Are you hurt?"

"They're at a warehouse with…" A stunned Garcia said to the team, "18 minutes from here. I can take you there. You have to hurry. They have Reid. He's been bleeding."

As the team moved out, Élise stood behind with JJ to console Garcia. Élise eyes Rossi and gives her a nod, signaling her that he'll let her know the second they found Reid.

* * *

"Okay, thanks." Just as Élise gets off the phone with Prentiss and Rossi. "The Believers killed Theo and the warehouse was cleared out."

"Oh, god." A nervous JJ said. "That means they still have Spence."

"Unfortunately." Élise said before commenting, "And from the way the warehouse was cleared out, they left in a hurry." Élise exhaled before frustratingly pounding her fists. If she could, she would break everything in the conference room. Motioning herself to calm down,

"It's my fault." Garcia tearfully confesses. "I…I…"

"What did you do?"

"Meadows forced me to make the vehicles untraceable." Tearing. "She threatened to kill Reid if I didn't and I just…"

"Listen to me, Penelope." Élise urged Garcia to listen. "This is not your fault. Do you hear me?"

"Élise…"

"They've been gone for less than an hour," JJ mentioned. "They're probably still in Virginia. Okay? Have a little faith."

Garcia sadly scoffs and left the roundtable room, leaving just Élise and JJ.

"Let's give her a couple of minutes," JJ suggested with Élise agreeing.

* * *

Reid began having a flashback moment from one of the many conversations he had with Cyrus during the hostage situation,

_"I can't tell you the number of times I've investigated abuse charges against small religious groups. Almost all of them turn out to be false._

_"What do you think of that?"_

_"Doesn't really matter what I think."_

_"It does to me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because God wants to save you. I mean, that's why he sent you here. That's the reason."_

* * *

"Reid told me about the beating you took for him, Prentiss," Élise said as she was ripping and cutting the pictures of Meadows and Merva from the conference room over a trashcan. "And that you would do it again."

"Yeah, I did," Prentiss said. "And I meant what I said, hell, I have no problem getting my hands of them if they do anything else to him."

"You and me, both," Élise replied.

"Is there anything that could have some significance to where they could be heading?"

"Okay," Garcia typed as fast as she could. "He was born under the name Charles Mulgrew. He was convicted in Kentucky at the age of eighteen for three counts of statutory rape. Once he was inside, he found religion and became a model citizen."

"They could be heading to Kentucky…" Élise figured.

"Since that's where he was practically 'reborn.'"

"Great work, Garcia." Prentiss praised as she noticed Élise packing up her stuff. "What are you going?"

"I'm coming with you guys," Élise answered.

"Not a good idea;" Prentiss reasoned. "You're a civilian…"

"I want to be there for him," Élise said, "You guys were there for me when Griffin came back into my life."

"You wait with everyone else."

Élise gives her a thumb's up, "Deal."

"Let's get into the air, narrow down which city before we land. Let's circle back to the religious compound Cyrus brought to the cult. Reid and Cyrus quoted scripture a lot. 10:23 could be a lesson." Prentiss said as she and the rest of the team headed towards the elevators. Élise asked, placing her hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"You want me to stay with you, Garcia?"

"I'll be fine." Garcia breathed. "Please, just…bring him home. "

"We will," Élise promised as she headed with the team.

* * *

Reid flashed back to some of the best moments in his life.

_JJ asking him to be both Henry and Michael's godfather…_

_Morgan not only naming him godfather to his son but is partially named after him…_

_Being a father to Anastasia…_

_Being a son to his mother…_

_Being with Élise…_

Which also made him think of a certain decision involving Élise…

Which soon came to a blunt ending when he rendered unconscious the Believers henchmen.

* * *

Élise was in the jet kitchenette, getting herself some water when she heard someone approaching her.

"Hey."

It was Rossi.

Élise softly replies. "Hey."

"Good how you figured out Matthew 10:23."

"Perks of growing up in a religious household," Élise remarks before reciting Matthew 10:23, "_When you are persecuted in one town, flee to the next._ Makes sense since the cowering sons and daughters of bastards and bitches fled Virginia to come to Kentucky." Élise sighed heavily, "When we get there…"

"Don't think like that," Rossi tells her. "We will find him alive. Mama Reid is not outliving her son and Anastasia's not growing up without her father."

"I know. I know. When you guys get there, make sure you guys give the Believers a message for me."

"What?"

"In the words of my mother's favorite gospel singer, Shirley Caesar: 'Satan, we're gonna tear your kingdom down.'"

* * *

Reid finally regains consciousness when Merva walked in the tent. He tried to pull himself away when Merva grabs him by his arm and led him.

"And how, these three remained: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love."

"Corinthians 13:13," Reid answered. "Faith and the new beginnings. 300 to protect Eden, that's why you choose your victims."

"Victims? They're our angels."

"Your protectors, but you see me as your enemy."

"No, they see you as the bravest of them all. During the raid, Cyrus gave you many chances to leave but you choose to stand behind him. he admired you back them and he told us all. He didn't see you as the others, he saw you as the great one. That's why God choose you to survive."

Reid sees Meadows clothed in all red, along with some of the others. "She blames me for Cyrus' death."

"She has to blame for someone," Merva tries to justify her actions. "Grief consumes her without it."

Reid guessed, "So, this isn't revenge?"

"We aren't monsters."

Reid doubted that.

* * *

"…A time to be born. And the time to die."

He could almost see the team.

"A time to weep…and a time to pluck up…that which has been planted."

"Okay. He's stalling. That's enough." Meadows exclaimed.

"Let the sacrifice begin." The team could hear Merva. "Protect us from all harm."

"Let the sacrifice begin. Protect us from all harm." The members said in unity as they watched Reid get strapped down. Once one of SWAT fired their weapons, the cult members scattered, and the team and Élise made their way towards Merva. Once Simmons, Alvez, and Prentiss shot the henchmen with the rifles.

"_MERVA!_" Prentiss sees him with a knife at Reid's throat and took no chances,

_BANG-BANG!_

Soon, Merva falls and JJ hurried over to Reid and unbuckled him; Prentiss checked on Merva.

He was dead.

"Thank you." Reid soon hugged JJ, who immediately hugged him back.

"Are you guys alright?" Reid had to ask; JJ nodded her head. "I'm so ready to go home and get out of here."

"Aren't we all?" Rossi hugs him before whispering in his ear, "There's a surprise waiting for you."

"I can't handle any more surprises," Reid warned him as Rossi helped JJ carrying him.

Rossi smirks, "Trust me; you'll like this surprise."

* * *

Élise fiddled with her fingernails, patiently waiting for the team. When she heard the gunshots, she feared the worst. Her nervousness eased when she saw some people coming out of the shades,

"Spencer…?" Élise mouthed. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. "Spencer?"

"Élise!" Reid's face lit up a bit when he saw Élise waiting with the paramedics and SWAT cars.

"Oh, thank you, God!" Élise called as she dashed over to embrace Reid, almost pushing Rossi, and knocking JJ out of the way. "I got you. I'm right here. I'm here."

Reid sighs, "I knew you be here."

Élise giggles as she pulls back from the hug and observes Reid's bruised face. Patting it, "How are you feeling?"

"Hanging in there. You?"

Élise lightly chuckles before she sees Meadows being taken into a SWAT. Immediately lowering her eyes and pursing her lips.

"Surprisingly, no."

A wrathfully composed Élise walked towards them,

"Excuse me."

Once she gained their attention, she uses this chance and gives Meadows a swiftly hard bitch slap, a backhand slap, and a punch to the face that reduced Meadows unconscious.

Deeply exhaling, walking back to Reid's side,

"I'm better now."

She hugs him again, which made him smile and embraces her back. Out of the blue, Spencer began to feel lightheaded,

"Hey, are you okay?" Élise worryingly asked.

"Uh…uh..."

"Spencer? _SPENCER!_"

* * *

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Élise sighed in relief.

Blinking his eyes, Reid groans before realizing he had an oxygen cannula attached in his nose and ears and had IV tubed attached to his arm.

"Did I pass out?"

"Yep." Élise simply answers. "It's only been a couple of hours."

Resting bis head against the pillow, "Where's the team?"

"Stocking up on quick sleep and food." Élise goes into her bag and pulls out a red Jell-O cup and a plastic spoon. "I rather eat this than hospital food."

Reid chuckles, "Yeah." Sighing. "Meadows said I was lucky she didn't go after my mother or Anastasia. And she even…"

"Oh, I know." Élise looked at her balled fist. "She's lucky I didn't kill her. By the way, I had Hotch and Gina take Anastasia and your mother to a safe house."

Reid heaves a sigh, "Thank you. Thank you so much for being here for me. And Anastasia."

Élise sits next to him at his bedside. "I wanted to." She gently places her hand over his, allowing him to hold onto it. "You two were there for me when it mattered. You mean everything to me."

"And you mean everything to me." Reid smiles before uttering these words,

"Will you marry me?"

Élise's mouth dropped. She was speechless.

Reid began to stutter, "I…I-I-I-I know it's unexpected but…after what happened, I…I don't want to wait another minute..."

A tearful Élise cups her hands to Reid's face,

"Yes!" She cried, smooching his lips before climbing into his bed and on top of him, continuing to kiss him. "Yes! _Oui!_ _Oui-oui! Sí! Si! Ja! _ Yes, to infinity and beyond!"

They continued kissing until they heard Reid's hospital door opening, causing Élise to jump out of his bed and fixed themselves up.

It was Rossi, who had a blank expression on his face.

"Hey, Rossi…" Élise waves.

Reid follows, "Yeah, we were just…"

Rossi presses his finger to his lips, smirking before closing the door.

Élise bit down on her lower lip and raises her eyebrows before jumping back into his bed and presumed to kiss.

* * *

"You need anything?" Élise asked, fluffing his pillow, and adjusted the blanket.

Reid pats her hand, "I'm fine, thank you."

Élise blushingly smiles as she sat down across from Reid on the couch. Soon, Prentiss sat across from him, asking,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

"It'll take a while, but those will fade. You look like of tough." Prentiss casually him.

"Thanks," Reid smirked. "That's what I was going for."

Prentiss chuckled as did Élise.

"I…I've always had a hard time saying what I feel and…and I think maybe it's because I'm afraid of being disappointed." Reid confessed. "But… I've never said…how much I love all of you."

Everyone smiled when Reid said that.

"That's the beauty of family. We already know."

Reid smiled back.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Reid hugs Garcia, thanking her for escaping the Believers before rushing to hug his mother. She affectionately looks him in the eyes and smiled at him. Anastasia sleepily looks at Reid before giving him a soft smile,

"Dada…"

Reid began crying a bit as he kisses and hugs her so tightly to the point where he never wants to let go of her.

Reid feared he would never see any of his team, his mother, his daughter, or even Élise ever again.

But it was over.

And he won big time.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked my little surprise there!**


	17. Wedding Day!

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Kelly, Betty, Skylar, Amy, Susan, and Martha for either favoring, following, or reviewing Chapter 16.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic going on.**

* * *

**_Previously from the last chapter…_**

_"…There is one, Theo Holston. There's something about him…I just…"_

_"Maybe he's trying to connect with you." Élise figured before taking a sip._

_"I guess."_

_"…Theo emailed me about information on a former VICAP agent, Owen Quinn…"_

_"Can I help you with something?"_

_"Élise, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Mary Meadows."_

_"…And we also have Benjamin David Merva in custody, the leader of a cult called The Believers…"_

_"…I'm always fascinated by the work of the BAU. I guess maybe that's why Agent Quinn always aspired to join you guys."_

_"Stop talking to her."_

_"I don't like her."_

_"The last time I had a vibe like that, I got kidnapped and taken hostage and captive by Griffin…."_

_"I'll watch my back," Reid assures her._

_"Are you at Hotch's place?"_

_"Yep…"_

_BANG!_

_"I gotta go!" Reid hangs up._

_"Spencer?! SPENCER!?"_

_"…She took them…Meadows…."_

_"Meadows took Spencer and Penelope."_

_"You're not going to get away with it."_

_"I'd say, "watch me," but you won't be here to see it."_

_"MERVA!"_

_BANG-BANG!_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!"_

* * *

_"Time to confess, Spencer Reid…"_

_"I…I don't have anything to confess…" _

_"Ahh!"_

_"No one's ever going to find you." _

_"Confess!"_

_"I haven't done anything."_

_"Ahh!"_

_"Theo…"_

_"Tobias, help me."_

_"Ahh!"_

_Would you kill yourself for her?_

_Yes!_

_Wait!_

* * *

"Whoa!"

Reid woke up, wiping the sweat from his face and shallowly panting. All those bad memories in one bad nightmare.

"Mmm," Élise softly groans. She began rubbing her eyes and yawned as she covers her mouth. "Spencer…"

Shaking his head, "I have to…" Reid pulls out the comforters aside and immediately went to go and check up on Anastasia. He almost woke her up as he dashed into her bedroom. Just the thought of Meadows always threatening her, and his mother while being held hostage and under their captive…

But instantly smiled as he sees her soundly asleep.

Reid quietly walks over to her side. He slips a piece of her hair behind her ear before kissing her temple.

Reid felt someone holding his hand.

"She's okay," Élise calmly reminds him, patting his hand to comfort him. "She's sleeping."

"I know." Reid nods his head. "I know."

Anastasia began to softly grumble, causing the two of them to leave her bedroom quietly. After Reid slowly closes her bedroom door.

"It's understandable," Élise continued to pat Reid's hand as they walked back to his bedroom. "I totally get it."

"You know I can't help but worry," Reid replied.

Élise agreed, "Look on the bright side: Merva's in hell with the name meaning winged beast, Meadows and the rest of the overzealous religious hypocritical Believing yahoos are in federal jail…"

"I know, but…"

Élise consoled him. "What happened to Theo was not your fault. You are not responsible for his death."

Reid placed his arm around Élise and kisses her temple, "Thanks for being there for me in Kentucky."

Élise giggly chuckles, "I still can't believe you proposed to me."

"I love you. Reid takes her hands. "And I don't want to spend any yoctosecond leaving without any regrets."

Élise looked into his eyes and smiled. "I don't either."

Their lips lock into a loving kiss.

* * *

Élise was just finishing up packing her Goyard luggage when Reid walked in, asking, "So, do you have what you need packed up and ready?"

"Uh-huh," Élise shakes her head before saying, "I think it's a good idea to get away for a little while. And to Williamsburg, too."

"My mother has always wanted to see Williamsburg," Reid said. "Prentiss gave Garcia and me two weeks of medical leave, so yeah, we can get away."

Élise embraces against Reid, "Well, I think it's a great idea." Élise kisses his lips. "Have you told your mother about the engagement?"

"I did."

"And…?" Élise began irresistibly smiling.

Reid massages his ear, "She's excited. I've even told my Aunt Ethel, my Uncle Gordon, my cousins Abigail and Jonah and they're all excited."

"Same with my parents, brother, and sister-in-law; they've over the moon."

Reid grins, "I think it's great; we're going to be one big family and I think it'll going to be a great start."

"Exactly what I'm hoping for." Élise leans closer to Reid, "Even better that we don't have to wait to marry since in Virginia…"

Reid finishes her sentence, "There's no waiting period. Which makes these two weeks together even better."

"Yeah-yeah."

Élise and Reid lock into an adoring kiss.

"Yeah!"

Élise and Reid turn to see Anastasia witnessing them kiss, breaking out into giggles.

"Hey there, you!" Élise squat down to Anastasia's side, "Are you ready to see us get married?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready to go see your family?" Reid crouched down.

"Yeah!"

Élise smiled, "At least she's talking more."

"That's always good."

* * *

Reid and Élise walked into Brookfield with Anastasia toddling beside them, holding her hands. Walking up to the front desk, Élise asked the red-haired and green-eye receptionist,

"Hello there, Raye," Élise smiled. "We're here to see…"

"Spencer!"

A gleefully blissful Diana Reid rushes to hug Reid once she spotted him, Élise, and Anastasia.

"Mom!" Spencer immediately hugs her back.

"And my soon-to-be daughter-in-law and granddaughter." Diana squeezes the two ladies before gently pulling Élise by her arm into the other room, Anastasia tottering behind them.

"Dr. Reid," A tall woman approached them. "Great to see you again."

"The same with you as well." Reid nods his head before turning his attention back to his mother, Élise, and Anastasia. "So, how's my mother?"

"She's had her moments of mood swings, paranoia, hallucination. But for the past couple of days, she's improved dramatically. Perhaps because of the news of your engagement?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, uh…my fiancée and I are getting married and we want to wed as soon as possible."

"Well, congratulations."

Élise, Anastasia, and Diana came back out smiling and giggling,

"We better go pick Ethel and the rest of the family, huh?" Diana exclaimed. "And be on our way to Williamsburg!"

* * *

"Ethel should be arriving soon," Diana said as she watched a plane gently landing.

Reid looked at his silver watch before looking at his cell phone, "Abigail said she would text me when they all landed."

Élise asked as she was bouncing Anastasia in her arms, "Is this the famous Aunt Ethel who doesn't like your long hair?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Reid runs his fingers through his hair. Whispering in Élise's ear, "Even my mother sometimes doesn't like my long hair.

"Maybe she won't comment on your long hair," Élise smirks.

Reid looks at Élise with a doubtful smirk right back.

"Is that my dashing nephew that I see?" A familiar voice was calling out for Reid.

Reid continued to smirk as he knew that voice.

"Aunt Ethel."

Aunt Ethel beamed when she first sighted Reid, causing her to walk-run to him and give him a loving hug.

"I do not love this long hair on you," Ethel commented.

Reid turns to Élise, "I told you."

Ethel fingers through Reid's hair before sighting Élise holding Anastasia.

"You must be Élise." Ethel smiled. "You're so gorgeous."

Élise blushes, "You're so kind."

Ethel's mouth dropped at the sight of Anastasia, "Hi, my pretty little great-niece."

Reid smiled when she sees Anastasia in Ethel's arms before turning his attention to three people. There was a tall late middle-age gentleman with graying hair, dressed comfortably causal; a young man with dark hair and a young woman with dark blonde hair dressed preppy chicly, smiling and waving.

"Uncle Gordon! Abigail! Johan!"

"It's been far too long, cousin." Johan chuckles.

Gordon chortles, "Congratulations, boy-o!" Whispering in his ear, "She's pretty."

"Thank you." Reid sheepishly smiles.

Ethel taps his shoulder, "I'm liking her already." Hissing in his ear, "But I let her know that she better not hurt you or I'll make her wish she never met you."

"Don't worry, Aunt Ethel. She won't." Reid assures her as he takes Anastasia from her arms.

"Lisey!"

Élise turned to see her mother, father, brother, and sister-in-law approaching the group.

"Hi, everyone!" She gave each one of them an affectionate hug. "So glad you can make it."

"Like I would miss this special moment." Élise's father, Micha, coos and kissed her on her head. "My little princess getting married."

"So, when's the wedding?" Élise's mother, Geneva asked.

"Hopefully on Spencer's birthday," Élise held Reid's hand, "In Virginia, there is no waiting period; we can even get married the same day."

"Well, congratulations, you two." Brenda gave Élise another hug.

"Same here, sister," Arthur smirked at Reid before gently taking his arm and whispering in his ear, "I don't care if you're a fed and I'm a bit shorter than you, but if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I'll have the foremost pleasure of kicking your ass."

Reid nervously gulped, "Yes."

"Hello, birdies!"

"Cara! Dakota!" Élise's eyes broaden when she saw the two siblings. "I thought you two said you couldn't make it."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, girl!" Dakota gave her a fist-bump,

Cara whispered in her ear, "I always knew you two would get together."

* * *

"Well, this is cozy," Élise said as she cuddled next to Reid in the bed of the Queen's Suite at the Williamsburg Inn.

"Yep," Reid agreed.

"Did you know Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip stayed in 1957 and again back in 2007 to honor the 400th anniversary of the Jamestown settlement?"

"No," Reid said.

Élise kisses Reid, "Well, now you do."

Reid chuckles, "We have so much to do before the wedding next week."

"And then head over to the Washington Inn as our own little honeymoon?" Élise wraps her arms around Reid.

"Exactly." Reid kisses Élise with such passion.

_RING!_

Élise lightly exclaimed, "What the…?"

Reid noticed his cell phone vibrating on the nightstand.

Élise groans, "Please don't tell me it's the team."

"Definitely not the team," Reid replied before answering, "Hello?"

"Dr. Spencer Walter Reid…"

Reid assures, "Élise and I are not doing anything, Aunt Ethel. I promise."

"Good boy. Not until after the wedding you can..."

"Good night, Aunt Ethel," Reid hangs up and places his phone back on the nightstand.

"Can she…?"

"Yep," Reid answers Élise's question, figuring out what she would say.

* * *

"Oh, I like this one!" Élise said, twirling around in a Marchesa A-line, hand-draped tulle gown with an illusion yoke, 3-D rose flower embroidery and sheer bodice details.

"And I like as well…if you want people to see your bosoms." Geneva harshly remarks.

"No." Diana and Ethel said, agreeing with Geneva.

* * *

Élise shows off a silk white crepe halter Monique Lhuillier gown with a tulle back train. While Abigail, Brenda, and Cara clapped their hands,

"Again, with all this…" Geneva circles her chest, pointing out the plunging V-neck.

"And it makes you look pregnant," Ethel adds before her eyes widen. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

* * *

An Oscar de la Renta ivory silk faille and tulle ball gown with floral degrade beaded embroidery.

While Brenda let out a fox whisper, Abigail gave her a thumb's up, and Cara fanned her.

"Stunning."

Élise smiled.

"But not on you, unfortunately."

* * *

An Elie Saab sleeveless embroidered satin sweetheart neckline ball gown with a leather belt at the waist, a satin mikado, and embroidered guipures. While Cara, Abigail, and Brenda looked at each other with satisfied smirks and raised eyebrows,

"Too much going on, don't you think?" Geneva remarks.

* * *

"We're never going to find a wedding gown," Élise said, already feeling defeated.

"Don't give up hope, Élise," Abigail said as she helped picked out another wedding dress. "Hopefully, when I get married, my mother won't be as judgmental as yours."

"Remember Élise, when I was picking out my gown," Brenda reminisced. "Even though you were going through…you know?"

"Yup," Élise groaned. "I thought we were never going to find a gown."

"You have to be patient," Brenda replies.

Cara agrees, "Exactly. You'll find the right one."

Abigail adds, "And who knows? Perhaps the next one you pick is the one for you."

"And I see one indeed," Élise breathlessly said as she pulls out a gown.

* * *

A spectacular Carolina Herrera gown with a sweetheart bodice and sophisticated floral embroidery.

"Wow!" Brenda, Cara, and Abigail exclaimed in excitement.

Diana and Ethel covered their mouths, "Oh, my…"

"You look absolutely beautiful." Geneva could feel the tear ducts in her eyes.

Élise placed her hands on her hips, confidently asking, "So yes to the dress?"

Simultaneously, "Yes to the dress!"

* * *

"We end with a tie, gentlemen," Dakota said as he was keeping score.

"Whoo!" Arthur exhausted. "That was an intense game of tennis."

"It was," Micha said, wiping the sweat from his face. "It was still a good game. And you, Spencer, you're quite good."

Spencer bows his head, "Thank you, sir."

"You don't have to call me 'sir,'" Micha insisted, giving Reid a light tap on his shoulder, "You're about to be my son-in-law."

"Mm-hmm," Arthur sucks his lips into a straight line.

"I haven't play tennis in such a long time," Gordon panted. "I'm not what I'm used to be."

Johan said, "I think you did great, dad."

Reid shrugs his shoulders and asks, "So where to next, gentlemen?"

* * *

The Spa of Colonial Williamsburg…

"Well, I needed that," Ethel said as she admired her manicured fingernails before pressing her fingers to her face. "Mmm. I feel younger and brighter."

"I do as well." Geneva agreed.

"I've always wanted a manicure," Cara observed her nails. "And now that I got one, I feel complete."

Diana breathed. "That blue eucalyptus energizing massage hit the spot for me."

"I know what you mean," Élise sighed, "I feel so at peace and serene." Asking Anastasia as she held her hand. "Do you like your nails?"

"Yeah!"

Élise chuckled, petting Anastasia's head as she held her closer, "Oh. You want to look pretty for the wedding, huh?"

Anastasia jumped, "Yeah!"

"So, what did you all want to do next?" Brenda asked.

"I'm going back to my hotel room," Diana answered. "I need some rest."

Geneva replied, following. "And I need to watch my online church."

"I need my rest and my church." Ethel joined the mothers, leaving Élise, Anastasia, Abigail, Cara, and Brenda by themselves.

"Want to get something to eat?" Élise asked.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Oh!" Gordon cheered. "I got a hole-in-one! I got a hole-in-one!"

Johan looked away, embarrassed, "Dad, please."

Reid snickered when his uncle started to dance and swing his hips.

"I say we go back to the clubhouse and relax for a bit before meeting with the ladies," Micha suggested, removing his cap and wipes the sweat from his face.

"I agree." Arthur seconded that.

As the gentlemen begin to walk back to the Gold Course Clubhouse Grill,

"Hey, uh," Arthur spoke up to Reid, "Thanks for the advice you gave back at Hole 8."

"Anytime."

Arthur clears his throat, "Look. Uh…I know you may think I'm a bit tough on you, not just because you're about to be my brother-in-law, but, uh…after what happened with Griffin…I wasn't there for her when she was going…what she went through and…"

"You're her big brother, it's understandable for older brothers to be protective of their younger sisters."

"You better be treating her right," Arthur warns Reid. "I mean it."

"I am," Reid vows.

Arthur shakes his head and lightly grins. "You're alright."

"And I'll even pay for lunch."

Arthur smiled, "Spencer, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

* * *

The Williamsburg Inn bride's dressing room…

"Oh, I'm freaking out!" Élise said, pacing back and forth. "I'm freaking out!"

"Just relax," Brenda said as she stopped Élise from wandering and got her to face herself in the three-way mirror. "And look at yourself."

Élise was clad in her wedding wardrobe: her new Carolina Herrera gown, Diana's old veil, borrowed Ethel's blue sapphire earring and matching necklace and her mother's gold bracelet, a sixpence in her Manolo Blahnik swan embellished white satin pumps. She sprinted herself with a little bit of Chanel No. 5 and Quelques Fleurs by Houbigant. Her bouquet was roses, violets, lilies, and marguerites.

Élise's voice slightly perked up, "I do look hot."

"And if Spencer doesn't realize it, that he's an idiot," Cara adds.

Élise exhaled as she turned to face Anastasia, who looked adorable in her blush pink tulle ball gown, her hair in a bun, decorated with lace and flowers.

"Ready to see me get married?"

"Yeah!"

"You're so lucky to be marrying my son," Diana chuckled before gasping at the sight of Élise. Concealing her mouth with her eyes, she felt the tear ducts in her eyes, "You look absolutely perfect. Oh! I'm so glad you're going to be my daughter-in-law."

Élise smiles, "Thank you, Mama Reid."

"Anytime," Diana said before speaking softly in her ear, "I want some grandchildren."

Élise began to giggle as Geneva walked in and Diana left the bridal dressing room,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good but nervous." Élise truthfully answers.

Geneva replies, "That's understandable."

"I bet Spencer isn't this nervous. And it's his birthday."

* * *

"I'm nervous," Reid said as he began fiddling with a pen he had picked up from the dresser. "And it's my birthday."

"Just relax," Dakota urged him as he helped Reid fix up his black bow tie. "You're getting married."

"It was nice to have your uncle to ordinate the ceremony."

Dakota smiled, "Anytime."

Gordon, Arthur, and Micha all walked in.

"Feeling nervous, boy-o?" Gordon correctly guessed.

Reid nods his head in silence.

Arthur scoffs and places his hands on Reid's shoulders, "Believe me, I know how you feel. But once I saw Brenda, all those anxieties went away. Because I was marrying the best woman in the world. That's how you're going to feel when you marry my sister."

Reid smiled, "Thanks, Arthur."

"Of course." Arthur smiled back but murmurs in his ear, "But remember what I said."

Reid gulped. "Yep."

Arthur lightly taps his face just as someone knocked on his door.

"May I come in?"

Diana asked as she peeked her head through the door.

The three gentlemen left the dressing room just as Diana walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, let me look at you," Diana began examining her son's attire before observing his hair. "And that hair…"

"Mom, it's fine." Reid embarrassingly said.

Maternally gushing, "Oh! You're getting married." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a small velvet box.

"Open it." She insisted and when Reid did, there were two antique wedding bands. "They belonged to your grandparents. They were married for over seventy years until they died in their sleep hours apart when they were in their nineties. It was lucky for them; it'll be lucky for you two."

Reid looked to his mother and gave her a warm hug.

* * *

Williamsburg Church…

Reid quietly kept inhaling and exhaling as he stood next to his best man, Uncle Gordon and Cara and Dakota's uncle, Reverend Samuel Jones. His mother, Aunt Ethel, Élise's mother, Dakota, and Cara kept wiping tears from their eyes, wobblily smiled, and waved. Arthur had his arms folded and smirked but kept repeatedly eyeing Reid up and down. Reid's face lightens up a bit when he saw Anastasia being escorted down the aisle with Brenda by her side and helped threw flowers despite her trying to taste and eat the flowers.

Everyone stood up when they realized Élise would be arriving soon,

"Here comes the bride," Reid whispers to himself.

Reid's nerves immediately went away at the sight of Élise walking beside the aisle with her father. This was the woman who came into his life. This was the woman who he is planning on spending the rest of his life with. This was the woman who is the mother of his child and future children.

She is going to be his wife in the next few minutes.

Élise felt nervous with everyone looking at her. She's not used to being the center of attention, not even with a small group of people.

Once she sighted Reid, all that anxiety went away.

He is going to be her husband in the next few minutes.

He is going to be the father of their future children.

The one she'll be spending the rest of her life with.

Reaching to the alter, Reverend Jones grinned and asked,

"Parents of the bride, do you support your daughter's decision to join matrimony with Spencer Walter Reid?"

"My wife and I, our son and daughter-in-law, all do."

Élise gave her parents, brother, and sister-in-law a quick loving hug and the reverend began the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness, celebrate, and be part of the matrimony of Spencer Walter Reid and Élise Gabrielle Bastien. We are here under the eyes and witness of God himself. If there's anyone who does not feel this couple should lawfully wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace.

The ceremony continued when no one had anything to say. Reverend Jones looks to Spencer, "Young man, do you take Élise Gabrielle Bastien to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Reid smiles.

"Young lady, do you take Spencer Walter Reid to be your husband?"

Élise grins, "I do."

Reverend Jones looks to the crowd and asked, "Do you all witnessing this wonderful moment promise to do all to support these two in their marriage."

"We do." Everyone said together.

"So…who would like to give their vows first?"

Élise raises her hand, "I'll go first."

Clearing her throat, "Spencer Walter Reid, I will not only treat you as my equal but as a best friend, a partner. I want to be there for you all and throughout time itself. I…" Sniffing, "I want to thank you for allowing me to open up my heart. I…" Exhaling. "I want you to know that you are the most sui generis person I've ever met in my entire life. And I mean it. You…enamored, seduced, beguiled, transfixed every inch of me. And…I can't help but love you. From this day forward, I…I don't want to be apart from you."

Reid chuckled as a tear fell and gulped. Deeply exhaling, "You, Élise Gabrielle Bastien, is the most incredible woman I've ever met. For a long time, I…I was afraid to open up my heart again, even a bit little. But then…you came and…I opened my heart and…here we now." Another tear fell from his eyes, "You…enthralled everything about me. And I too don't ever want to be apart from you."

Reverend Jones wiped his eyes as Élise and Reid began exchanging rings.

"Every time you two look at your rings, may they be the reminders of your vows today, morning, noon, and night in Jesus' name. Amen."

"Amen."

Reid smiled as he lifted Élise's veil.

"By the power invested in me, the State of Virginia, and the Lord himself…"

Élise and Reid leaned and began kissing.

"Kiss." Laughing, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Walter Reid!"

Everyone clapped and cheered at the newly married couple.


	18. Reception Party and The First Night

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Betty, Susan, Amy, Kelly, Martha, and Skylar for either favoring, following, or reviewing Chapter 17.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic going on.**

**In light of current news, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my old childhood friend and her family, whose father passed from due to the COVID-19.**

**Her family will be in my thoughts.**

* * *

**_Previously from the last chapter…_**

_"I still can't believe you proposed to me."_

_"I love you. And I don't want to spend any yoctosecond leaving without any regrets."_

_"Young man, do you take Élise Gabrielle Bastien to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"Young lady, do you take Spencer Walter Reid to be your husband?"_

_ "I do."_

_"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Walter Reid!"_

* * *

"We're married, Spencer!" Élise cried in excitement as she, Reid, and Anastasia began touring around Williamsburg in a horse-drawn carriage. "We're married!"

"Yes, we are." Reid smiled before kissing Élise's lips.

Anastasia squealed, "Family!"

Élise giggled before cuddling Anastasia in her arms, "Yes, baby. We're a family!"

"We're one big happy family." Reid embraces Anastasia before giving her a kiss on her head.

"I love you both you." Anastasia happily replies.

Reid and Élise kissed her, "And we love you, too."

* * *

Williamsburg Inn Reception Party

"Oh, congratulations, my sweet baby boy!" Diana exclaimed as she squeezed Reid. "Oh!" Diana covered her mouth, already getting teary-eyed again.

"Congratulations, Spencer!" Gordon gives him a manly hug.

Reid grins, "Oh, thank you, mom."

"I'm so happy for you." Ethel embraced Reid before muttering in his ear, "I want some more great-nieces and nephews."

Reid chuckles before grabbing an hors d'oeuvre.

* * *

"Oh, my little princess!" Micha kisses Élise's head as he hugs his daughter. "You're married!"

Élise blushed awkwardly. "Thanks, dad!"

"It was such a wonderful ceremony," Cara said as she ate a savory hors d'oeuvre.

"It really was." Geneva agreed.

Arthur and Brenda came from behind and hugged Élise. "Congrats, Mrs. Dr. Spencer Walter Reid."

Arthur smiled. "I'm happy for you, sis!"

"Thank, bro!"

"If he hurt you, you let me know," Arthur whispered.

Élise assures him while chuckling, "Don't worry."

* * *

The Regency Dining Room

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Spencer Walter Reid!" Dakota announced into the microphone as the couple walked in.

The small crowd roared with applause at the newlywedded couple. Élise changed into an exquisite Elie Saab embroidered and embellished gown and Manolo Blahnik blue satin jewel buckle pumps.

Dakota cleared his voice before continuing, "At this time, I would like to invite the newlyweds over to the dance floor for their first dance together.

Élise and Reid looked at each other with smiled before walking to Anastasia and pulls her into their arms.

"You're joining us." Élise said

Reid adds, "You helped us come together as a family."

"Yay."

Michael Jackson's Best of Joy began and the three moved in tune. Élise and Reid looked into each other's eyes and began to reminisce about the memoirs they shared together since the day they met.

_The moment they first met._

_When Reid left Anastasia in Élise's care for the first time._

_The moment Élise gave Reid books for Anastasia on Father's Day and gave him first-edition books for his birthday._

_The moment they…had their first kiss at Rossi's mansion under the mistletoe_

_When they almost had another kiss while working on a case._

_Their second kiss at Élise's old apartment after coming back from dinner and the theater._

_Their moment at Anastasia's Gotcha party._

_Their DC date._

_Élise being there for Reid when he injured his leg._

_More of their outings and dates, including their dinner date._

_The moment they told each other they loved each other._

_Their first dance._

_Reid being there for Élise after she saved herself from Griffin._

_Every time they hugged and kissed and held each other._

_Meeting each other's families._

_When Reid was rescued and Élise by his side._

_Reid's proposal in the hospital._

_And now._

* * *

Reid warmly watches Élise and his new father-in-law having their father-and-daughter dance while Arthur took a seat next to him.

"Hey."

Reid nods his head once. "Hello."

"Congratulations." Arthur lightly punches Reid's shoulder. "You're official my brother-in-law."

"Thank you."

Arthur folds his arms as he watches his father and sister have their dance. "You're a great person for my little sister."

"And you're an amazing big brother."

"Thank you. I try to be." Arthur smirks before clearing his throat and drank some water. "Look, uh…"

Reid figured what Arthur would say, "If I hurt her, you'll beat the crap out of me, despite me being a fed."

"Well, yeah there's that, and I would just like to say…if you want to talk to me about anything, and I mean anything, you let me know, okay?"

Reid began lightly smiling as he and Arthur rose from their seats, "Thank you."

"And…one more thing…"

Reid pursed his lips tightly in a straight line. "Mmm…" He worryingly groans.

Arthur gives him a brotherly hug.

Which Reid accepts back.

"You'll only get them every now and then," Arthur warns him.

* * *

Élise was wiping food from Anastasia's mouth as they watched Reid have his mother-and-son dance. Soon, Ethel sits next to them, beaming,

"Congratulations, Élise."

Élise smiled as she chuckled, "Thanks, Aunt Ethel."

"You and Spencer didn't…do anything before the wedding?"

Élise covered Anastasia's ears, knowing what Ethel meant, "We didn't do anything."

Ethel began staring into Élise's eyes, suddenly making her uncomfortable. Pursing and pushing out her lips, "I believe you." Whispers in her ears, "I hope you and Spencer have more great-nieces and nephews."

* * *

"In we go, Mrs. Bastien-Reid," Reid said as he carried Élise back into their hotel suite.

Élise giggled, "Mrs. Bastien-Reid. I like the sound of it already." Giving him a raving kiss as he spun her around three times, "Mmm…"

Reid chuckles, "Great idea to have Anastasia be looked after by Arthur and Brenda."

Élise declares, "They've admitted they're not into having children, but if they ever do change their minds, looking after Anastasia is a wonderful start."

"It is." Reid agreed before kissing Élise's lips again. "Ohhh…" Swallowing the gulping spit. "We, uh…uh…"

Élise completed his sentence, "We better get ready for bed."

Reid responds by silently nodding his head.

* * *

Reid was coolly laying on the bed, quietly tapping his fingers on the bedside as he was waiting for Élise to come out of the bathroom and "get ready for bed."

They both knew what they meant. According to Reid's calculations, it's been twenty-nine minutes and seventeen seconds and counting since Élise has been in the bathroom. He's wondering back and forth if he should knock in there and ask if she's alright.

Exhaling and inhaling before finally deciding to do so, he immediately sat back down on the bed and watched Élise come out of the bathroom.

Once she did, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on her. The way she swung the belt of her off-white silk satin embellished and embroidered tulle robe eleven times.

The way she slinked over to the bedside.

And bit down on her lower lip.

And raised her eyebrows three times.

He was under her hypnotized spell.

"Are you okay?" Élise honeyed asked.

Reid gulped again.

Élise lowered her eyebrows, whispers, "Are you sure?"

"Mmm-hmm…" Reid nods his head.

"Well, that's good. Because…"

She gradually took her off her off-white Lycra leaver lace and floral embroidered push up triangle bra with matching briefs.

Reid kept licking his lips and gulped for a third time. He began tucking on his white cotton tank and black trunks as he felt hot all of a sudden.

Élise crawls onto the bed and cuddles next to Reid.

"So…" Resting her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to do first?" Coquettishly running her fingers up his arm.

"We can do anything you want to do…"

Before Élise could finish that sentence, Reid cups his hands to her face and began kissing her.

* * *

Reid groans, "Wow…"

"Oh…" Élise softly moans, resting her head on Reid's bare moist chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I didn't want the night to end."

"Élise?"

"Yeah, Spencer?"

Reid confesses, "This was the first time I've ever…" Swallowing his spit, "Did…this. Ever"

Élise chuckled, "Guess we're on the same boat then. Because I've never…had…sex. Ever." Sighing as she picked up her head, "And…I'm glad I got to have my first with you."

"And I'm glad I got to have my first with you as well." Reid smiled as he gently lifted her chin and kissed her lips.

Placing her hand on his chest as they continued to kiss; Reid positions Élise to where he was now on top of her, "Mmm…oh my…"

He gazed into her dark brown eyes with his hazel eyes and asked her,

"Do you want to take a shower together?"

Élise giggled and nods her head.


	19. Back to Work and Starter Home Remix

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to AHowell1993, Amy, Martha, Betty, Skylar, Susan, and Kelly, for either favoring, following, and/or reviewing Chapter 18. ****The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19 pandemic going on.**

* * *

**_Previously from the last chapter…_**

_"We're married, Spencer!" Élise cried in excitement as she, Reid, and Anastasia began touring around Williamsburg in a horse-drawn carriage. "We're married!"_

_"Yes, we are." Reid smiled before kissing Élise's lips._

_Anastasia squealed, "Family!"_

_Élise giggled before cuddling Anastasia in her arms, "Yes, baby. We're a family!"_

_"We're one big happy family." Reid embraces Anastasia before giving her a kiss on her head._

_"I love you both you." Anastasia happily replies._

_Reid and Élise kissed her, "And we love you, too."_

* * *

"Mmm…."

"Ahhh…"

Élise giggled as she and Reid embraced, tossing, and turning in their bed. It's been a few days since they came back from Williamsburg and all of their families have returned home.

"Oh, là là, chérie," Élise breathed as she began kissing Reid's cheek.

Reid sighed, "Ahhh…" Turning his head, he sees his silver watch on the nightstand and looked at the time. "Oh…" He pulls the comforters aside. "I better get going."

Élise guessed. "Work?"

"Mm-hmm," Reid said, putting on his plaid robe.

Resting her head on the pillow, "I can't believe it's been two weeks."

"I know." Reid agreed as he walked over and kissed Élise's lips.

Élise offers, "I'll go get breakfast ready."

* * *

"Here you go, babe," Élise said as she gave Anastasia a parfait of vanilla yogurt, mixed berries, oats, and nuts.

"Yay, mama." Anastasia cheered.

Élise giggled. It felt so comforting for Anastasia to call her mama, even though she knows that she'll never replace her biological mother. Just as she was fixing breakfast for herself and Reid,

"Hello again, you two."

Élise looked up when she saw Reid fixing up his dark color tie, which matched his dress shirt and jacket, cladding with a dark reddish-purple dress vest, dark pants and shoes, and his messenger bag. Élise bit down on her bottom lip; to her, Reid looked like a male supermodel modeling for high-end European suit makers.

"Hey, don't you look handsome?" Élise replied, raising her eyebrows as she gave Reid his breakfast.

Reid kissed Anastasia's head before kissing Élise's lips again, "Thanks."

"Made you a bacon, egg, and cheese on a croissant."

"Thank you," Reid said before taking a bite. "It's good."

"Thanks," Élise said as she gave Reid a glass of orange juice before asking him. "Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"

"I think I am." Reid confidently said.

"You can still take some time off," Élise suggested.

"I know, but I know I need to go back to work."

Élise shrugs her shoulders, "True." Noticing his wedding ring was not on his finger. "What's your ring?"

Reid pulls out a gold chain, which had his wedding ring as he was drinking.

"Wow," Élise exclaimed. "You're wearing it as a pendant?"

"Mm-hmm." Reid nods his head before tucking the necklace back inside his dress shirt. "Plus, I don't think I want the team to know yet. And I want to keep you close to my heart."

"Plus, they don't need to know everything that goes on in your life. Yet." Élise replied.

Reid had just finished his breakfast before he looked at his watch again. "Oh! I better get going." Reid said, wiping his mouth.

Élise took Reid's plate, "And if anything, you'll call, right?"

"Yep," Reid answered before kissing Anastasia's head and Élise's lips again. "Love you both."

Élise smiled, "We do you."

* * *

East entrance of the FBI Building...

Just as Reid was stepping into the elevator,

"Hey, you!"

Reid noticed Prentiss acknowledging him. Smirking back to her,

"Hey."

As Prentiss steps into the elevator and stood beside him, she asked him, "So, how were your two weeks off?"

"They were good," Reid replied. "Decided to take a trip to Williamsburg with my mom, my cousins Abigail and Jonah, Uncle Gordon, and Aunt Ethel."

Prentiss snickered, recalling, "This is the famous Aunt Ethel who doesn't like your long hair?"

Reid shakes his head, "Mm-hmm."

Prentiss asked him again, "Are you sure you're okay? I meant what I said about you and Penelope taking some time off, especially with…"

"It's not the first time I've been abducted, taken captive, hostage or almost killed," Reid assures her.

"But still…"

Reid reassures her. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Just let me know of anything, okay? I'm not just your boss, I'm also your friend."

Reid gulped, "Then I need you to swear to secrecy."

"About what?"

Reid pulls out his necklace and shows Prentiss his wedding band.

Prentiss gasped, "You're married? To who?"

Reid smiled. "Élise."

Prentiss' jaw slightly dropped, "Really?"

"Yeah," Reid said, tucking the necklace back in. "We…finally admitted our love for each other and after what happened with…you know, we just decided…"

"Well, congratulations." Prentiss gave him a hug before the elevator doors open. "I swear to secrecy."

Reid allowed her to step out of the elevator first, "Thanks." Walking into the BAU bullpen,

"Welcome back, Spence," JJ greeted him before Penelope waved to him as she was walking towards Prentiss' office.

Alvez was next, "Hey, man. How are you feeling?"

"Ready to get back to work." Reid self-confidently said.

"How was your two-weeks off?" Simmons asked.

"I'm good," Reid replied. "And like I told Prentiss, it's not the first time I've been abducted, taken captive, hostage, or almost killed."

"You know we can't help but worry about you," JJ said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, everyone," Prentiss said, catching everyone's attention. "Let's wheel up in 30. We head to South Carolina."

* * *

After arriving in South Carolina, while Simmons and JJ headed to the local sheriff's department, Prentiss had Reid and Tara go to the nursing home and talk to Dorothy Elgin, the wife of Karl Elgin, who lived in total isolated with no kids, family, or friends as she, Luke, and Rossi went to the crime scene.

As Reid and Tara walked inside the nursing home, Reid gets a text from Élise and a picture of her and Anastasia quoting,

ENJOYING SOME GIRL TIME TOGETHER! LOVE!

Reid chuckled. Tara turns her head,

"You okay?" She asked.

Reid put his phone away, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"If anything, I'm here for you." Tara guaranteed her.

Reid lightly smiled, "Thanks."

A woman at the front desk greeted the agents, "Hello there. May I help you two?"

Reid and Tara showed her their FBI creds, "Hello. We're here to speak with a Mrs. Elgin."

"Mrs. Elgin was committed here three months ago," The receptionist replied. "She was found wandering on the outskirts of town in the middle of the night."

"And the diagnosis was dementia?" This made Reid think about his own mother.

"That's right. Honestly, I don't know how much luck y'all are gonna have talking to her. Mrs. Elgin drifts in and out."

"Did she bring any personal possessions with her?" Reid asked.

"She had a bag with some small items when the police found her. I believe they're still in her room if you want to take a look."

"What about visitors?" Tara asked as they see her sewing. "Not a one. It's sad, really. Mrs. Elgin, there's some people here to see you.

"Dorothy, hi." Tara tried to start off. "I'm Tara. This is my friend Reid."

"We were hoping to maybe talk to you about your old house."

"We think something bad happened there. Maybe with your help, we could fix it." He and Tara watched as they saw her prick her finger and calmly kisses it.

"Maybe we should check her room?" Reid whispered the suggestion.

Tara nods her head, "Good idea."

* * *

Tara and Reid approached Dorothy again after giving her a few minutes to calm down after she screamed that 'It won't work. It's not the same.'

"You're pretty great at that," Tara said, trying to start a conversation with Dorothy. "My aunt loved to sew. I was a tomboy, always tearing my jeans, and she would mend them, make them good as new.

"Now, Dorothy, you can be truthful with us about Karl and the girls. We know you cared about them. That's why you fixed their clothing." Reid said.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for Mrs. Elgin's medicine." One of the women said.

"Dorothy, you said something earlier. 'It won't work. It's not the same.' What did that mean?"

"Did I say that?" Dorothy asked confusingly.

Tara asked her. "You don't remember?"

"No."

"I'll bring her back in a few minutes if you'd like to wait."

"Something's going on with her," Tara said, expressing her feelings to Reid. And before they knew it,

"No! No!"

Dorothy stabbed herself at her throat with a fork.

"Call 9-1-1," Tara cried to Reid as she tried to stop the pressure and he rushed to call 9-1-1.

* * *

After getting off the phone, Tara tells Reid, "Dorothy died on the way to the hospital."

Reid sighed, "Whatever she knew died with her. I can't believe she did that."

"Well, maybe the guilt got to be too much for her." Tara assumed.

"Is that everything? There's nothing else?" Reid questioned, observing the personal belongings/

"Those are the only items she brought from her house."

"All right, Dorothy was picked up by the police in the middle of the night." Tara tries to recreate what happened. "She was brought here, went to bed, but she wasn't processed until the next morning."

Reid reflects. "So, she had a small window of unsupervised time."

"What's the one thing we know for sure about the Elgins?"

"They like to hide things."

"Yeah. Jewelry, keychains, bodies, you know, the important stuff." As they searched the room again, Tara found something interesting.

Letters.

"Old habits die hard," Tara said as she looked at them.

* * *

As Reid shows the old letters to the team, "The victims probably wrote these. We're having forensics expedite the processing of the envelopes."

"At least now we have names and addresses," Prentiss replied. "Let's see if Garcia can track down the intended recipients."

The sheriff asked. "Why write letters that never even got mailed?"

"It could have been a way for Karl and Dorothy to psychologically control their victims, allow them to write letters to loved ones, give them a sense of being in a safe and nurturing environment."

"Which makes the behavioral profile less sociopathic, oddly enough."

"How come?" He asked again.

Reid clarified for the sheriff. "To use parental love as a manipulating device means they have an understanding of the importance of family."

"Most sociopaths don't. By definition, they lack the sense of human connectedness the rest of us feel." Prentiss furthered explained.

"The Elgins must have experienced it firsthand."

The sheriff said, "I don't see how they could. Karl and Dorothy didn't have any kids."

"Was that ever verified?"

"Well, I'd drive out there now and then just to check in on them, and I never saw another soul besides Karl and Dorothy.

"Sheriff, have you ever heard the saying, does a tree falling in an empty forest make a sound?" Prentiss asked before taking a call.

"It's a metaphysical riddle about unperceived existence. The answer's largely dependent on whether you subscribe to substance or bundle theory. In this case, I believe Agent Prentiss is saying that, yes, the tree does make a sound."

Prentiss got off the phone. "Thank you. Surprise, surprise. Autopsy on Dorothy Elgin reveals at some point in her life she did give birth."

"I'll be damned."

Reid began wondering, "With the recent killings, the signature changed. All the feminine aspects went away. What if Dorothy had a son?"

"He would have known about the earlier killings, maybe even witnessed them. And then when the patriarch died, he was there to pick up the torch."

* * *

Reid went through the paperwork of the Milburn crime scene and based on the bullet trajectories, body angles, and blood spatters, he was able to conclude that not only it is consistent with a murder-suicide but someone staged the crime scene and killed the Milburn family, consisting of a mother, father, and teenage son. After JJ founded a baby bottle among all the other evidence, they looked at the Elgin property again, which was right next to where the Milburns lived.

In the end, Rossi and Simmons managed to find the victim and arrest the unsub. As the team packed up,

"So, all this is because the Elgins' daughter ran off?" The sheriff had to ask.

"Karl saw the effect it had on his wife," Tara explained. "So he went out, found those girls in an attempt to pull Dorothy out of her tailspin."

"He surrounded her with substitute LeeAnnes in the wall, under the floor, basically encircling her," JJ explained next.

"And their grandson tried to do the same thing for her once Karl died."

"Is this a normal case for you folks?" The sheriff asked again.

"None of them are normal," Rossi answered.

"Well, Dr. Reid, I can say it was a pleasure talking to you. I'm gonna give that tree in the forest thing some more thought."

"Don't give it too much thought. It's basically an infallible conjecture." Reid suggested to him.

"Copy that. Well, thanks again."

"Uh, Emily, I need to go to New York for a couple of days. Would that be all right?" Rossi asked.

"After the wrench I threw in your vacation with my quick detour, take all the time you want," Prentiss said.

"Coming?" Reid asked JJ.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. In a minute. There's something I have to do." JJ said before leaving the room. As Reid left the room himself,

"Hey."

Rossi greets him.

"Hey."

"So, how were your two weeks off?"

Reid answered, "Rejuvenating."

Rossi sensed something else. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Can you swear to secrecy?" Reid replied.

Rossi zips his lips, "Mum is the word."

Reid pulls out his necklace and shows off his wedding band.

Rossi pulls Reid into a quick hug and a kiss on the head, "Congratulazioni." Mouthing to himself, "Finally."

* * *

After Reid enters the apartment and locks in the security alarm system, he sets his bags aside and rushes himself into Anastasia's room and sees her asleep.

Anastasia muttered, "Dada…"

"Dada's home, Stacie," Reid whispers in her ear before kissing her temple. "I love you so much."

He quietly leaves her room, but not before watching her drift back into her sleep. He soon walks into Élise, who was already in her two-piece sleepwear.

"Hey, you." She whispered before giving him a kiss.

Reid noticed, "I'm surprised you're not asleep yet."

"I wanted to wait up for you," Élise said as she wrapped her arms around Reid. "We missed you."

"And I missed you both," Reid said before kissing Élise again.


	20. Rule 34 Remix

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to AHowell1993, and Kelly, for either favoring, following, and/or reviewing Chapter 19. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Reid looked himself in the mirror in his bedroom after he had finished dressing himself up for the day. He was clothed in a red V-neck cardigan sweater with black detailing over a white patterned dress shirt, tie, charcoal-gray-black dress pants, and belt and dress shoes.

"You are sooo good-looking, brain babe," Élise said, coming from behind him before setting the coffee mug on the dresser and wraps her arms around his waist.

Reid chuckled, "Thank you. When I was just getting started in the BAU, the women would fawn themselves over Morgan."

"Well, look how far you've come," Élise replied as she raised her eyebrow. "And in all honesty, I prefer you over Morgan any day of the week."

"Oh." Their lips touched.

"Ew!"

They broke away and see Anastasia covering her eyes with her hands, which made them broke out into laughter.

"Aren't you really cute, Annie?" Reid squat down and kissed her on the daughter before reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Looking at his phone,

"We got a case," Reid said as he took a sip. "It's a local case here in DC."

Élise asked as she picked up Anastasia. "So, you'll be close by, right?"

"Yup," Reid answers as he kisses Anastasia's forehead. Observing Anastasia as she was looking at the ceiling,

"She'll be fine," Élise assures him, tucking some of Anastasia's hair behind her ears, causing her to stifle a bit. "If anything, I'll let you know."

"Okay." Reid kisses Élise's lips. "Love you both." Reid gets his bags and coffee mug.

"We love you." Élise smiled as she takes Anastasia's hand and waves it.

"Bye."

Reid waved at the two before leaving.

* * *

Prentiss starts it off the briefing by displaying the crime scene pictures and details to the team, "This morning D.C. Metro police reported that body parts were sent to 6 separate locations within the Washington metropolitan area. Each appendage was wrapped and sealed inside its own box. In all, there were two arms with no hands, two legs with no feet, one torso cut in half but without the head.

"So, although this unsub felt the sadistic urge to shock and awe the victims who received the boxes," Tara began to think, "He was still organized enough to withhold the parts that would have helped better identify the victim."

"Oh, but wait, there's more," Garcia added. "In each box, underneath the victim pieces was an index card, and on each one, a piece of a handwritten note."

"_All the king's Porsches and all the king's Benz couldn't put this…bitch…back together again. Forever yours, gone postal_." Reid read, whispered the word, 'bitch;' he was amazed that he was able to say 'bitch' without getting angry.

"Do we know who the boxes were sent to and how they were delivered?" Rossi asked.

"Yes," Garcia answered. "The unsub used an overnight courier service called World Send, but they don't have any security footage of the drop off because that particular branch was closed yesterday due to a bit of scheduled remodeling."

"So that means he doctored the tracking I.D. on the boxes."

"Correct," Garcia answered. "So each of the appalling parcels were addressed and delivered to 6 different people, two were at home, 4 were at work. They range in occupations from retired teacher to taxpayer advocate. They range in ages from 23 to 68. But as you can see, what they all got in common, they're all women."

Simmons noticed, "Parts of one man sent to 6 different women. What's strange is that none of the women had a missing male friend or significant other. But maybe our John Doe here's the real connection between the women, whether they know it or not.

"Or maybe our unsub's crimes aren't exactly connected to one another in the way we would ordinarily think." Rossi thinks

Reid said, "Because he could be wrestling with a set of mixed motivations."

"I think so. Separate and distinct emotional needs that he feels compelled to fulfill." Rossi added.

Tara included, "So the death and dismemberment of the male victim would fulfill one need, the shipping of the body parts to the female victims would fulfill another.

"Yeah. And what about him taunting us? I mean, I'd say that's another one of his needs." Alvez thinks.

Prentiss gives out orders, "Well, we need to stop him. JJ, Luke, interview the women. Tara, Spence, focus on these cards in the boxes. Penelope, Matt, take a closer look at World Send and its employees. Dave, you and I will follow up on the autopsy of our John Doe."

* * *

Reid was viewing the note when Tara said, "Yeah. Man, I must be losing it."

Reid wondered, "Why?"

"What's wrong? Well, I'm over here looking at just how well our unsub wrapped these boxes because clearly he didn't want anything spoiling his surprise, and at the same time, I can't help asking myself why I never learned how to gift wrap presents for my family."

Reid suggested. "You could always hire someone to do it for you."

"I do, but, you know, that's not the same," Tara answered back as Reid agreed with her. "Anyway, clearly this guy has major skills. But at the same time, he would have needed direct access to World Send's tracking system, along with a branch office for his boxes to be picked up."

Reid feels. "So, you think he's either a current or former employee of World Send?"

"Well, who better than a disgruntled courier to call himself, mockingly or not, gone postal."

"True. But is this disgruntled courier also a frustrated doctor?"

"I'll tell you why he'd be frustrated, because he dropped out, failed out, or got booted out of medical school. Tara replied.

"I can definitely see that, but what puzzles me is the idea that once out of school, he'd choose to get a regular 9:00 to 5:00 job. These linguistics express an unconscious preoccupation with materialism and self-aggrandizement. They essentially articulate the rage of a pure malignant narcissist." Reid concluded.

"I got something," Walking in, Simmons said. "According to World Send, in order for those boxes to be delivered, they had to be entered into the company computer system using an employee I.D. access code."

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking."

"Right. So, in this case, all 6 packages were tagged with the code assigned to Duane Vann. And he's the manager in charge at the branch that was closed for remodeling."

Reid quickly asked. "Do we have a home address?"

"Yeah, it's right here."

Tara gets on her phone and as they were on their way out, "All right, I'll coordinate with SWAT."

Soon, Garcia quickly alerted the team after putting a digital marker for gone postal and found a website in a lower-level domain, aka the darknet.

A live stream of the current suspect Duane Vann.

The address was at 1457 Westerfall Springs Avenue

Reid, Tara, and Simmons immediately rushed over to the address, especially with SWAT already on the way.

* * *

Only to find two heads on the bedpost, a laptop of the same crime of a man screaming and a whirring saw on a continuous loop, and a note saying, '_Made you look, bitches. I remain. GP_.'

While Tara was pissed off that the unsub played them, Reid worried about the potential male victim and women who will receive a terrible surprise.

* * *

"Mmm…" Reid sipped some of the tea Élise had just made. "This is quite good."

Élise smirked, "Thanks." Cuddling up to Reid on the couch in the living room. Trying to cheer him up, "Hey. Tomorrow's another day. You may lose small battles but, in the end, it's all about winning that big war in the end."

Reid wraps his arm around Élise and kisses her head, "What would I do without you?" Taking another sip. Smacking and licking his lips, "Green tea?"

"You can't go wrong with green tea. Unlike you saying 'bitch.'" Elise remarked. "You need to curve your tongue."

"I've only said it once," Reid replied, causing Elise to make a face. "Okay. In my lifetime, seven, but for good reasons."

"Mm-hmm." Elise playfully doubted before sipping of her green tea.

* * *

By the next morning, Reid, Simmons, and Tara at the same location yesterday were on the phone with the rest of the team.

Prentiss began, "This morning more body parts were delivered to 4 more women, and this time even though he didn't send any handwritten messages, our unsub wasn't shy about including everything else, including the male victim's head."

"Which we have been able to identify as Dr. Nicolas Kauffmann," JJ said. "He's a prominent D.C. psychiatrist."

Alvez replies, "Metro police are at his house now. They say there are definite signs of forced entry, but no signs of any violence anywhere in the house."

"And the unsub apparently made his getaway in Dr. Kauffmann's Range Rover." Rossi added, "We've got a BOLO out on it."

"We're also in the process of accessing all of his patient records from the last 16 years."

"Now, there were no courier labels on these boxes, so it looks as though he delivered them himself," Prentiss said.

"The one index card he did leave behind here reads," Simmons reads the note. "'Made you look, bitches. I remain. GP.'"

"You know, I'd say that explicit shift in the referential designation of that word 'bitch' from the first male victim to now members of law enforcement could actually be signaling the start of a sublimation of motives." Reid was surprised again he said 'bitch' without either getting furious or whispering the word this time.

JJ deems, "Meaning you think that this spectacle of taunting the police might become more important to him than his actual choice of victim? "

Reid thinks "I do. And I don't think it's just about taunting the police. I think it's also about the unsub's need to capture the public's attention."

Prentiss asked, "Has the M.E. IDed your victims?"

"Yes. They were Duane Vann and Rory Stevenson." Tara included. "They were married about 3 months ago."

"Forensics is telling us that the scene here has been totally staged."

"They weren't killed in the house?"

"No, neither killed nor dismembered, and there's no sign of forced entry, which means that Rory and Duane must have let him in. Like Rossi said, he probably knew them well, and then he used the paralytic to disable them."

Which we have been able to identify as rocuronium bromide."

"It's a neuromuscular blocker typically used in anesthesia," Reid said.

"I think that fact locks down this guy's medical background, but where's this guy's operating theater?"

"Right." Rossi agreed. The Vann and Kauffmann homes are only the secondary crime scenes. We still need to find the primary."

"So, we need to take a closer look at the video he posted of Dr. Kauffmann's murder online," Alvez suggested.

"Yeah. We should also see what else Garcia's been able to find out about the website that he used. Its history could help us nail down the profile."

* * *

After the team delivered the profile:

A male somewhere between his mid-twenties and thirties with a significant amount of medical training as well as proficiency with computers indicative of a graduate education with a violence and psychological sadism suggests that he does have some kind of affiliation with all of them, regardless of gender, although his targeted victims are men who have believed to have harmed him. A mixed motivated unsub with a particular M.O. with the male victims, coupled with the linguistics he's used in his messages, along with a superiority sense, will reach out via any social media outlet and the fame validation satisfying his motivations.

As Reid was on his way to help Garcia, he noticed his pants pocket vibrated and it was from Élise.

"Hey, you." Reid sweetly answers her.

Élise lightly sighs, "Great to hear from you."

Noting Élise sounded a bit out of breath, "Are you okay?"

Élise sighs again before admitting, "Anastasia…had a meltdown."

"When?" Reid stopped walking and whispered.

"A couple of minutes ago," Élise answered. "She saw a clown on the television, and it freaked her out."

"How bad?"

"To the point where she ended up running into a corner and crying. And she…she began slapping her head."

Reid worryingly asked. "Did she hurt herself?"

"No-no-no, but she's resting now. I use the essential oils to help calm her down."

Reid sighs in relief, "Well, that's good." Exhaling again, "I got to get back to work, but I'll be home late again."

"I'll wait up for you." Élise softy said. "Love you."

Reid smiled, "You, too."

After Reid hung up, he sighs again and worried about Anastasia.

* * *

The team gathered in the roundtable room.

"We just found a connection between the male victims," Garcia announced.

Reid rambled, "Went through Dr. Kauffmann's patient records. It turns out 3 years ago a patient was referred to him by the name of Emmanuel Rask."

Garcia displays a picture of the unsub as she was keyboarding away, "Meanwhile, I was doing some research on Duane Vann's social media, and around 3 years ago, he seemed to have a pretty serious romantic relationship with that very same Emmanuel Rask."

"What do we know about Rask?" Prentiss asked.

"Child prodigy in music, valedictorian of his high school. He won a scholarship to Hallridge university, where he was later accepted to the medical school." Said Reid.

Prentiss asked again, "From which he was expelled?"

"Oh, yeah," Garcia responded. "For behavior deemed grossly inappropriate by the medical school's code of conduct."

"The administration discovered that Rask had been making crush videos."

"What's a crush video?" Alvez asked.

Reid answered, "Crushing is a paraphilia where someone's sexually aroused by the crushing of objects with a human body. Typically, it's the foot, and the items are usually food, but in Rask's case, they were small animals."

The team needed a minute to process what was just said before JJ asked, "Was he charged with animal cruelty?

"No. They didn't have a chance to do that because Rask went after the student he thought dimed him out. He was convicted of aggravated assault. He was sentenced to 6 years in prison. He was served two, good behavior. And he was released on probation 4 days ago."

Simmons asked. "Does he have any family in the area?"

"His father Alonso committed suicide ten years ago, but his mother Janel currently lives in Hillcrest Heights."

"Luke and I can go talk to her," JJ suggested before leaving as Reid as,

"Dr. Kauffmann noted how difficult it was for him to diagnose Rask because he exhibited all the attention-seeking tendencies of a histrionic personality while simultaneously flaunting an exaggerated sense of self-worth consistent with being a narcissist."

Prentiss recommended, "Well, those two personality types are usually inconsistent with each other, which means he's been struggling with these mixed motivations for a long time. And if his relationship with Duane Vann was as important to him as I think it was, then learning that Vann got married while he was in prison could have trigged his rage."

"So Rask had to have been planning this for a while now. And he knew he'd need some help, and that's why he'd reach out to a kindred spirit like Galina Kadlec." Simmons proposed.

"Yeah, but I can't figure out how they communicated with each other." Said Garcia.

"And you probably won't," Prentiss replied. "But what you can do right now is see which men from Rask's past live in or around the Cardozo area."

* * *

Ultimately, the team manages to arrest Rask after Rossi met up with Reid, Simmons, and SWAT and got Rask into surrendering with Rossi promising to have Rask tell his story to him and Galina Kadlec after getting her to reveal her true motives.

Most of the team gathered and watched on the television news that read 'D.C. Serial Killer in Custody.' as the headline. Rossi began telling them a story about the idea to write,

"You know, it was about 20 years ago. I was having dinner with Jason Gideon, and I told him I was thinking about leaving the BAU, maybe write a book, you know, about our work. But he cautioned me."

Tara asked, "About what?"

"About whether or not a book like that would do more harm than good," Rossi answered.

Tara replies. "Well, with respects, I disagree."

"Dave, your books have provided an invaluable resource to everyone, not to mention law enforcement," Reid said.

Alvez concluded. "And they're just kick ass to read."

"Thank you. But…actually, that was kind of to Gideon's point. He was concerned that by telling these stories, it might create a prurient interest that would be more about consuming pornography."

Prentiss had to ask, "What did you say?"

"I didn't have an answer," Rossi said.

* * *

Élise was in Anastasia's room, gently stroking her hair as she was sleeping when Reid walks in.

"Hey." She whispered.

Élise turned to Reid before facing Anastasia again. Whispering, "Hey. How was the case?"

"We caught the unsub."

Reid smiled back and kisses her hand, "Lucky her and us. And as of today, I've said 'bitch' eight times in my entire lifetime."

"That's a lot less than I've said bitch in my entire lifetime," Elise commented.

Reid raises his eyebrow, "And you say I need to curve my tongue." Sighing as he stood beside Élise, "How was she today?"

"She's calm."

Reid moves a piece of her hair and tucks it behind her eyes. "I worry about her. She's been through so much. All I want for her is to have a nice normal life."

Élise chuckled, "Spencer, there's no such thing as normal."

"I know."

"Sure, she'll be different but, in my book, but as long as Anastasia is surrounded by people who will make her feel valued, loved, safe, protected, she's in very good hands."

"Yeah. Her biological mother said that exactly."

"She has us," Élise said as she held his hand. "And we have her."

Reid smiled back and kisses her hand, "Lucky her and us."

Anastasia mumbled as she began opening her eyes, "Bitch..."

This moment caused Élise and Reid's eyes to widen and their mouths dropped.

"What a bitch?" Anastasia asked, rubbing her eyes.

Élise and Reid kept looking at each other before Élise cleared her throat, "Hey, uh...honey. Where did you hear that word from?"

Anastasia points, "You two."

Reid nervously chuckled, "Well, don't say that word anymore, okay? It's not a word for you to say."

"KK."

"Good girl."

Élise and Reid gave her a quick goodnight kiss and left her bedroom, but not before Reid turns on her sound soother, prompting her to quickly go back to sleep. Closing her bedroom door,

"I guess we both need to curve our tongues," Élise said.

Reid agrees. "Mm-hmm."

"Let's go to bed." Élise pulls Reid into their bedroom.

Reid suggests, "And while we do that, we can talk about how we can curve our tongues."


	21. Innocence Remixed

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to AHowell1993 and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 20, favoring, and/or following the story.**

**My apologies if I took long to post this chapter-writer's block and I've been feeling down lately. Again, my apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit AHowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

_"Stay back, Griffin!" Élise warns him. "I mean it."_

_"Or what?"_

_BANG!_

_"Yah!"_

_Élise couldn't believe she got him in the shoulder._

_"Is that the best you got?" Griffin scoffs her._

_BANG!_

_"Uh!" She shots him again but in the chest instead._

_"You're not getting out of here alive; you can't stop me..."_

_BANG!_

_Élise gets him in the head._

_Only…_

_"I told you so." Griffin mocks her in a sing-song voice. "You can't stop me."_

_Élise shoots him again._

_And again._

_And again._

_Only for him to keep on taunting her and laugh evilly as she kept shooting._

* * *

"Whoa!" Élise exclaimed as she leaned forward and gasps for air.

"Hey-hey-hey."

Reid began to solace her. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm right here." He placed his hand on her lap. "I got you."

"Oh, God," Élise presses her hand to her face.

Reid guessed, "Dreaming about Griffin again?"

"More like another nightmare," Élise corrects Reid before exhaustingly exhaling again. "I swear…"

"Maybe you should see Dr. Merrill again." Reid suggested.

Élise nods her head, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"You don't deserve to go on like this." Reid soothes her.

"You're so sweet." Élise pulls the comforters to the side and gives Reid a peak on the lips, "Excuse me. I need to use the restroom."

Élise stretched as she entered the bathroom. As she was stretching and started to massage her stomach, she noticed the right-side scar from her final encounter with Griffin.

_"No!"_

She shuttered when she flashbacked to Griffin wounding the right side of her stomach.

* * *

"Thank you so much for looking after Anastasia," Élise expressed her gratitude to Morgan and Savannah.

"Anytime," Savannah said as she was carrying Hank in her arms. Whispering in her ear, "How's it going with Spencer?"

Élise asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

"My lips are sealed."

Élise pulls out her necklace and shows off her wedding ring, causing Savannah's jaw to drop and her eyes to widen.

"Oh, my…congratulations!" Savannah gives her a hug. Whispering to herself, "Took you both long enough."

* * *

Soon after dropping Anastasia, Élise and Reid headed to the BAU bullpen. While Élise had her appointment with Dr. Merrill, Reid had a case. Grouping with the rest of the team, Prentiss began the meeting,

"Our victim is Melissa Wallace, 39, a wife and mother who lived in Tallahassee, Florida. Local law enforcement referred the case to us due to the ritualistic nature of the kill.

"Her body was discovered in a wooded area not far from where she lived," Alvez said. "She was found barefoot, wearing a nightshirt and bound to a tree. Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head."

Tara observed. "No signs of sexual assault."

"And the back door was wide open, otherwise there were no signs of forced entry," Simmons replied.

Rossi noted. "Looks like she was lured or abducted from her home."

"The kids aged 10 and 13, they were both asleep in the house. Neither one woke up."

"Well, threatening to hurt them could be how the unsub got her out of the house." JJ presumes.

Reid asked, "Why leave the house with her when he could have just bludgeoned her to death in bed"

JJ thought, "Maybe he didn't want one of the kids to find her body."

"Is Tallahassee sure they need our help?" Alvez questioned before thinking. "I mean, everything about this says that the husband is their prime suspect."

"Except the husband, Danny Wallace, has an alibi," Prentiss said. "He was in Tampa on business."

"That's about a 4-hour drive from Tallahassee," Reid said

Simmons asked. "We're sure it checks out?"

"Yeah, Garcia confirmed everything with Danny's employer. She also pulled time-stamped CCTV footage of him on the I-10 heading back to Tallahassee from Tampa. It cover the time-of-death window. Plus, Garcia accessed Danny's phone and financial records. Nothing indicates he hired someone to kill his wife."

Tara replies. "Well, Garcia's nothing if not thorough. That essentially rules out our prime suspect."

"Well, looks like Tallahassee does need our help," JJ concluded

Prentiss said. "The Wallace family moved to Florida roughly 4 months ago. Before that, they lived in Arlington, Virginia."

"Do they still have roots up here in our backyard?" Rossi asked.

"Lots," Prentiss said. "That's why you and I are gonna stay back while the rest of the team heads down to Tallahassee. Wheels up in 20."

* * *

_"You can't keep running…!"_

_An exhausted Élise looked back as she kept on running._

_"Élise…!"_

* * *

"Élise."

Élise jumped when she heard someone call out her name.

And it was just Reid, who immediately pulls her into a corner.

"Sorry if I scared you." Reid apologizes.

Élise comments, "Better you than Griffin."

"It's going to be okay," Reid assures her. "I have a case in Florida. Prentiss and Rossi are staying behind though. Call them or even me if anything."

"Okay." They give each other a quick lip peak. "Love you."

"I love you more." Reid playfully bops Élise's nose. Stepping out of the corner a few seconds after Reid, she waves goodbye to him before watching him leave with most of the team while Élise continued with her appointment with Dr. Merrill.

* * *

On the plane ride to Florida, the team began discussing the latest victim, Melissa Wallace, and her family; from her married life to her personal life, which included her homeschooling her kids after moving to Florida.

Hoping to know more about her underneath her 'façade,' Prentiss had Luke, JJ, and Simmons, go to the crime scene and the family home and Tara and Spence go to the church Melissa was associated with while she and Rossi Dave dug through the life she left behind in Arlington."

* * *

Tara began questioned a Pastor Hollis, "So, Pastor Hollis, when did you last see Melissa?"

Hollis answered. "Melissa stopped coming about a month back."

"Are you sure about that?" Reid questioned. "Her husband said that she was here yesterday."

"I'm sure." Hollis assured Reid, "I keep a close eye on my flock. She also stopped coming to Bible study and to Sunday service. Lately, it was only Danny and the kids."

"Do you know why?" Reid asked again.

"Why do any of us stray?" Hollis retorted. "Because the devil paves our way with temptations. I meant to check in with Melissa, but I didn't get to it. That was my lapse.

"Melissa lied to her husband about where she was yesterday," Tara mentioned before asking. "Any idea why?"

"No," Hollis answered again. "She had two beautiful children, and Danny's a good provider, God-fearing. They seemed happy."

"You didn't think it was odd that she stopped coming?" Reid guessed.

"It's the nature of sinners to stray." Hollis figured. "I only hoped that she might stand as a warning to others."

A doubtful Tara asked, "You think that what happened to Melissa is some kind of punishment from God?"

"Not punishment, no. But she gave up the lord's protection when she left his flock."

* * *

Reid decided to take a break after having a second talk with Pastor Hollis, who was strongly denied Reid and Tara's accusation about him having an affair despite being married and alibis himself at home while his wife was at an all-night prayer vigil or killing the latest victim's sister, Laura. Pressing the phone to his ear,

"Pretty boy!" Morgan answered after the first ring.

Reid smirked; sometimes it was good to hear Morgan call him 'pretty boy.' Got him thinking about the good old days before Morgan left to be with his own family. "Hey."

Morgan asked, "How's everyone?"

"Everyone says, hi. How's my little girl?"

"Napping." Morgan sounded exhausted. "Those essential oils, especially the lavender, is actually good. Savannah even wanted to use some on Hank for when it's nap time."

Reid snickers before seriously asking him, "Has she…?"

"No meltdowns."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Morgan reassures him. "If there's any, I'll let you know."

* * *

Tara and Reid watched as Alvez and Simmons were in the integration room with Danny just as Chief Burrows came into the room.

And unexpectedly enough, Pastor Hollis wanted to talk to them.

About his final encounter with Melissa

And the two were in for a major surprise.

Tara was bafflingly surprised, "All right, let me get this straight. Melissa rebuffed _your_ advances?"

"I took advantage of Melissa's trust." Hollis guiltily said. "I was weak. But she didn't want to betray her husband, her vows."

Reid asked. "Did she threaten to tell Danny or your wife? Was she going to expose you?"

"No, she didn't. But after that, she stopped coming to church. She came to me for spiritual help."

"And instead, you took advantage of her," Tara replied with slight disgust.

"I wanted to save her," Hollis continued. "I wanted to comfort her, and I slipped. I drove her away. I can't prove to you that I didn't kill her, but I didn't. Are you going to arrest me?

"You are a hypocrite," Reid professed to Hollis. "But we believe you."

Tara tells him. "You're free to go, Pastor."

As they were on their way back to the interrogation room,

Tara scoffed, "Can you believe him?"

"In all honesty, I'm not even that surprised. I knew there was something about him that turned me off." Reid commented before watching the interrogation between Simmons, Alvez, and Danny again. "He seems surprised by the accusation, but that hesitation."

Tara notes, "He's lying."

They continued to listen in and that's when Reid observed something about Danny, "He didn't know."

"Well, maybe he's just reacting to hearing the accusations out loud for the first time."

Reid doubted, "I don't think so."

"If he didn't suspect her of cheating, he had no motive to murder his wife."

Reid figures. "Simmons and Alvez are going to have to push him."

Suddenly, Danny confessed to the murders, confusing both Reid and Tara.

"He's lying."

"Usually when abusers lie, it's to deny the abuse, but he's lying about murdering his wife. He's protecting someone."

"We need to figure out who," Reid stated.

* * *

"Why?" Élise bluntly said as she continued her therapy session with Dr. Merrill.

Dr. Merrill wondered, "Why what?"

"Why have I've been dreaming about Griffin lately?" Élise clarified. "In the nightmare, I kept shooting him and he just…"

"Wouldn't die?" Dr. Merrill correctly guessed.

Élise nods her head, "No doubt." Shakingly hissing, "Was it wrong that…?"

"Was it wrong that you what?" Dr. Merrill asked.

"You know…" Élise timidly tries to finish the sentence. "That I…"

"Of course not." Dr. Merrill was unjudgmental. "Absolutely not."

"I meant what I said about living my life to the fullest and not letting him, anyone, or even anything stop me from doing so and now," Élise vows. "I know it's easier said than done but…I'm not going to."

Dr. Merrill smiled, "And you don't let him."

"Like I said, easier said than done."

* * *

Reid has a written piece of paper in his hands. "Danny is sticking with his story. He signed a confession."

Alvez includes, "Still says he killed Melissa when he found out she was cheating on him and killed Laura because she figured out what he'd done."

"He just pulled a complete 180," Tara observed. "That doesn't make any sense."

Simmons replies. "And we can't ask him any more questions because he lawyered up."

"It's the M-Vac report," An officer said. "They were able to get DNA off the limestone rocks. There wasn't a match in CODIS, and they tested it against the sample from Danny Wallace."

Alvez believed, "Let me guess, - not a match?"

"No, it's not."

"Danny's not our unsub."

"Alright, let's go back over what we already know."

"Well, one thing's for certain Melissa Wallace had a secret, a secret that weighed very heavily on her."

Simmons replied. "Whatever that secret was it put a strain on her marriage."

"Danny believed that moving cross country would give them a new beginning, so they pulled up stakes and moved to Florida."

"Even with a change of scenery, Melissa was still troubled," Tara said. "She was no longer working outside of the home, but she was homeschooling both of their children."

Reid questioned. "That's sort of strange, isn't it?"

"What, the homeschooling?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. Normally when people move to a new town, they want to make ties in the community. Sending their kids to school would have allowed them to do that, but instead, they chose to homeschool."

Simmons guesses, "So maybe their school back in Arlington has some answers."

* * *

"Hey, Lady G." Élise creeks into Garcia's office with Garcia acknowledging her back,

"Hello."

Élise pulls out something from behind her back.

Her broken unicorn mug.

"Hey, it's fixed."

"Yeah-yeah." Élise chuckled. "Because you're like the glue that holds the team together. Plus, I…wanted to talk to you because…you and I…have similar experiences."

"With being abducted, almost killed, and having to shoot someone?" Garcia guessed.

Élise silently nods her head and mouths, "Yeah."

"I thought I was going to die." Garcia was about to tear up but fought hard not to. "The Believers, even though I almost killed Meadows when I ran her over while escaping. I shot the person who was going to kill Reid and me in a Texas hospital a few years ago. He lived, even though he died by lethal injection a few months later, me being shot over ten years ago…"

Élise got chills when she learned that Garcia was shot and almost died. And how she ran over Meadows. "Wow. A lot has happened to you."

"Yeah." Garcia agreed. "I still have the scars, but…"

"They don't have to dictate where we're going because they remind us where we've been." Élise quoted Rossi. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. A bit corny and cliché but true."

Someone knocked on the door and it was Prentiss and Rossi…

And Carlos, Garcia's stepbrother.

Élise nods her head, "I'll leave you two alone." She exits the room to give them privacy.

* * *

Prentiss watched from afar Garcia walking out of her office with her brother, Carlos, by her side, talking with each other when Élise approached her.

"Reminds me of my own brother," Élise said, watching Garcia and Carlos before confessing. "I fell out of touch with my family for a few years and reunited with them after I was released from the hospital when Griffin…you know. But now we're on good terms again."

"Well, that's great," Prentiss said before asking her, "How was it with Dr. Merrill?"

"Still good," Élise answers honestly. "I meant what I said about living my life to the fullest and not letting Griffin, or anyone, or even anything stop me from doing so and now. I'm still taking it one day at a time."

"Take all the time you need," Prentiss advised Élise. "You don't let anyone tell you differently."

Élise sighs, asking Prentiss, "Was it wrong?"

"Was what wrong?"

"Loving Griffin, despite all the times he…?" Élise looked away ashamedly, fearing she was about to cry.

Prentiss was understanding, "You…don't choose who you fall in love with."

"Even if that person has repeatedly hurt you and expected you to forgive them again and again. But I couldn't this time."

* * *

"What a day," Élise quietly exclaimed as she and Reid crashed on the couch after putting Anastasia to sleep.

Reid agreed, "Most definitely."

Élise began flipping through the channels before asking, "So the unsub you guys had to deal with was a thirteen-year-old boy who was about to kill his own half-sister after learning he was the result of an affair his mother had? He not only killed his mother but did it because in the Bible adultery was punishable by death?"

"Yup. I even had to deal with a hypocritical priest."

Élise groaned, "Ugh. This is pretty much why I stray away from religion. The one thing Arthur hates more than anything is a hypocrite."

"Who doesn't?" Reid agrees again.

Élise shrugs her shoulders, "People." Changing the topic, "You know, I saw Garcia and her brother. I heard they're patching things up. Reminds me of myself and Arthur." Smirking, "Did you know Garcia ran over Meadows? And how she shot someone to save you both?" Chuckling, "In all honesty, I would have done the same thing, only I kill her. Would you?"

"I'd do anything to protect my family. Even you."

"Oh." Élise blushed before kissing his cheek. Finding a channel. "Oh! There's Dallas."

"Oh, a classic!" Reid mentioned.

"I know." Élise squealed in excitement.

She sighed before confessing, "I'm still struggling with Griffin."

"I know." Reid cuddles her closer to him. "I still get it."

"But that doesn't mean I will stop living my life to the fullest and not going to let him, anyone or even anything stop me from doing so."

"Carpe diem." Reid kisses her head.

Élise purrs, "Oh, I love it when you speak Latin."

"Do you want to hear my French?" Reid smoothly asked, causing Élise to giggle.


	22. The Tall Man Remix and Halloween!

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to AHowell1993 and Susan for either favoring, following, and/or reviewing Chapter 21. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Happy almost Halloween to you, my wife," Reid greeted Élise with a kiss as she was plating breakfast. Reid greeted her back before kissing the top of Anastasia's head. "And happy almost Halloween to you, my little pumpkin."

"Happy almost Halloween to you, hubby!" Élise kisses him back as she gave him his breakfast plate: two orange and black color pancakes with chocolate syrup and whipped cream that looked like a ghost.

"Oh, how creative," Reid exclaimed as Élise gave Anastasia her breakfast. "And festive for the Halloween season."

"Mmm-hmm," Élise nods her head in agreement before taking a seat next to Reid. "I've always loved Halloween; even more so than Christmas actually."

"Only on Halloween, all order is suspended, and the barriers between the natural and the supernatural are temporarily remooooved!" Reid joked as he began tickling Anastasia, causing her to release some giggles.

Élise laughed before asking, "So…what should we be for Halloween?"

Reid replied before eating and swallowing a forklod of pancakes. "We could be Pierre and Marie Curie or Voltaire & Émilie du Châtelet. We could even be Mary Wollstonecraft and William Godwin, the parents of Mary Shelley.

"The author of the Frankenstein classic," Élise noted. "Fascinating choices. All certified geniuses. There's so much to be on Halloween."

"But that's the best thing about Halloween: you get to be anything you want to be for that one day," Reid mentioned before continuing. "Also, did you know the cool thing about Halloween is that it's a uniquely American holiday. I-I mean, despite its obvious origins in the Celtic Festival of Samhain and the Christian All Saints Day, it really is a melting pot of various immigrants' traditions and beliefs. It became a little more commercialized in the 1950s with trick-or-treating, and today it rivals only Christmas in terms of popularity."

"I know. When I was growing up, my mother would call Halloween 'The Devil's Holiday,' but yeah, no doubt you can be anything you want to be and get all the candy you can have., classic Halloween movies and TV special, and last but most certainly the least…Thriller! Thriller night!" They both laughed before the conversation was cut short when Reid's phone vibrated.

"You have a new case?" Élise grabbed their finished plates as he grabbed his bags.

"Yeah," Reid answers as he pours some coffee into his mug. "It involves missing girls in JJ's hometown: East Allegheny, Pennsylvania."

Élise lightly pats his cheeks, "Well, do whatever you can to bring those girls home."

"Okay." He gives Anastasia another kiss before giving Élise another kiss on the lips. "Love you both."

"We love you time pi."

* * *

JJ began the meeting as pictures of three girls appeared on the screen, "Last night, three teenage girls went searching for the Tall Man. It's a regional ghost story. According to the survivor recovered this morning, they found him." A picture of one of the girls covered in blood and bruises approached.

"She looks like she went through hell." Alvez remarked before asking, "She say what happened?"

"That would be Ally MacReady," Garcia said. "And according to her, the Tall Man held them and cut them repeatedly."

"That is consistent with the legend," JJ replied. "So, the Tall Man is your classic don't-go-into-the-woods dare. Survive the night, you survive him. He catches you, he cuts you until you reveal your deepest secrets."

"Let's go back to the victims for a second," Simmons suggested before continuing. "Did they sneak out or did their parents know?"

Garcia responded, "They told their parents that they were going to a party, and they actually did."

"Ok, so then off the bat, we have two theories about the unsub. One is that he knew they were planning this." Simmons said.

"Which puts him in the girls' inner circle." Rossi thought.

"Exactly. Or two, he waited in the woods opportunistically. But that strategy only works if he plays the odds right. So how far-reaching is this ghost story?"

"Maybe I can answer that." Garcia stages more pictures. "The story JJ grew up with, it's going to viral, and the Photoshop work is on fleek."

"Tall Man is a story. What happened to these girls is real. The first 24 hours are crucial in an abduction case, and we are not down to 18. Let's move." Prentiss said. As the team gathered their stuff, Reid noticed JJ looked distanced.

"JJ?"

"What?" She snapped out of it.

Reid asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's move." JJ insisted, ensuring she was fine.

* * *

Garcia appeared on the screen as the team was on their way to Pennsylvania, "I'd like to direct your attention to two oddities. Oddity number one is Ally MacReady's medical exam."

"Give us the headline." Prentiss directed as Garcia responded,

"Despite outward appearances, Ally had a sum total of zero wounds on her. So whose blood is on your clothes, you ask? DNA report is not back yet, but typing and matching points to the other girls."

"She could have escaped before the unsub got to her." Prentiss guessed as Tara believes,

"Holding 3 girls takes a lot of control."

"What's oddity number two?" Prentiss questioned.

"That would be a text exchange between Bethany and Chelsea," Garcia answered. "Bethany says to Chelsea, 'What if we do it in the woods tonight?' To which Chelsea responds, 'We'd have to do it fast. Ally can't see us coming."

"Vaguely threatening," Reid responded. "Although Ally didn't say anything like that in her interview."

"Two of the girls had some agenda besides the Tall Man," Rossi said. "We need to see if it played a part in their disappearance."

"Chelsea's dad, Tom, he dated my sister in high school, so I can talk to him." JJ insisted.

"Good. Do that." Prentiss agreed before promising. "We will divide and conquer when we land. We will investigate this as if Bethany and Chelsea are still alive, and we will not sleep until we find them."

* * *

After Prentiss put Garcia on speaker, "Go ahead, Garcia,"

"The police recovered all three girls' phones in the woods" Garcia replied. "And you know how teens and myself spend way too much time on our screens? Well, the breakdown on the lab report from the girls' cell phones suggests a surefire way to get us all to stop. Please look at that report on your tablets.

"Fentanyl as in the opioid derivative?" Reid observed.

"Yeah, trace elements were found on all 3 screens," Garcia responded before continuing. "Now, the medical patch it comes in knocks you out instantaneously."

"Wait, hold up." Prentiss said, "Full stop. Let's retrace the girls' timeline. They went to a party, then somehow the unsub manages to get his hands on all 3 of the girls' phones to lace them?"

"He could have been at the party. Simmons presumed.

"But then he'd have to time that out with when they went into the woods." Prentiss thought. "No one's that good. Factor this in now. You're a teenage girl. You keep your cell phone on you at all times. Who would you maybe hand it over to?"

"Your best friend," Tara replied.

"Uh-huh." Prentiss agreed. "I'm starting to think Bethany or Chelsea might be pulling the strings here."

"Whoa, slow down." Rossi slowed down. "All three girls' phones were drugged, and Ally had the other girls' blood on her."

"I'm with Rossi," Alvez said, agreeing with Rossi. "If one of the girls was staging this, she would have had to have knocked herself out and let herself get cut. That's one hell of a gaslight."

"But not an impossible one, especially with a partner." Reid thought.

Simmons included, "Well if that's true, I think we're missing the bigger picture here. Chelsea and Bethany are best friends. Why would one recruit a partner to terrorize the other?"

JJ looks at a sheet, "Ok, it has something to do with this. "Where is it?" That's what Ally heard. So, they're looking for something they lost, something they think the other girl can find."

Prentiss concludes, "I think we need to take another look at their high school, see what we can find."

"I know a guy over there that could help us." JJ proposed.

"Great."

* * *

Reid brought Ethan Howard, the new main suspect, and ignored his beseeches. "This is just a horrible mistake, ok? I didn't do anything wrong. I mean, you can't just bring me does JJ Where are you going? Hey, listen. Listen. I didn't do this."

Leaving the room, "I searched his car, his house, and the school. No sign of Bethany."

"Dave, I think he'll respond to your authority. I want you to take the first crack at him." Prentiss suggested before,

"Actually, I'd like to." JJ offers to do so just as she removes her Baby Glock and hands it over to Prentiss, who approves it.

"Ok."

Just as JJ walked in the room,

"Think she'll rip his head off?" Reid whispers in Prentiss' ear.

Prentiss shrugs her shoulders, "I wouldn't blame her if she did."

* * *

Reid sees a half-awake Élise on the couch with Anastasia sleeping on her chest, watching something on the television.

"Evening." Élise covered her mouth as she yawned and noticed Reid.

"Good evening, you two." Reid gave Anastasia a kiss on her head before giving Élise a kiss on the lips. Stroking Anastasia's hair, "I'm so glad you're safe and small because I'm so scared for you to grow up." Looking at the television. "Mmm, The Addams Family." Reid realized what they were watching. "Is it the sequel?"

"It's the 1991 original." Élise corrected. "Before the 1993 sequel."

Reid nods his head, "It's a classic Halloween movie."

"Yeah-yeah." Élise agreed before asking. "So, how was the case?"

Reid sighed, "The good news is that we saved the girls. The bad news is that the unsub was someone from JJ sister's past"

"JJ has a sister?"

"Had," Reid replied. "When JJ was eleven, her seventeen-year-old sister, Roslyn, committed suicide. And as it turns out, her sister and the unsub…had, uh…"

"Yeah, I…" Élise got what Reid was trying to tell her, "Yeah. I think I just had a baby barf. Ugh, sucks for JJ having to grow up without her sister. I don't know how I would be had I not had my older brother growing up."

"I'm an only child, but yeah." Reid shakes his head. "At least he's in jail now for the rest of his life."

"Amen to that."

Reid smirked before asking, "Have you given any thoughts about Halloween costumes?"

Élise smiled as she looked at the television screen, "I have an idea."

* * *

"Well-well-well," Rossi masquerading as Galileo said as he noticed Reid, Élise, and Anastasia entering the BAU bullpen. "Look at you three."

Reid was clothed in a white button-up shirt, pin-striped suit, a slim black tie, and oxford shoes.

Rossi raises his eyebrows, "Never thought I see the day Dr. Spencer Reid smoking a cigar."

Reid snickers as he tugs on his fake mustache and wig, "It's a fake cigar since I am supposed to be Gomez."

Prentiss as Lady Tremaine playfully growls at Élise, "Don't you look ravishing, Élise? Or should I say Morticia?"

Élise was dressed in an Alexander McQueen gothic-styled gown with long lace sleeves, black Christian Louboutin heels and spotted a long black wig.

"I've always fancied gothic fashion." Élise flips her wig and admired her bright red nails.

"Oh, Anastasia," Garcia as the Fairy Godmother prattled, "Don't you look so cute as little Wednesday!"

Anastasia was attired in a black dress with a white collar and belt with a silver buckle, black tights, and Mary Janes, her hair in two braids, and had a Barbie doll in her hands.

"Aw," JJ, Will, and their two boys masqueraded as the main characters from the Wizard of Oz; showed the team a picture of Morgan, Savannah, and Hank as Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu. "Look at this!"

"Oh, that's so adorable." Garcia gushed. "I can't wait to see them."

"Well, let's get going." Simmons and his family as characters from the Toy Story movie series. "While the night is still young."

"Amen to that," Élise agreed. "The quicker we get there, the sooner we can dance to Thriller." Élise could hardly contain her excitement.

"You really love Thriller, don't you?" Simmons chuckled.

"Don't insult me, especially when it comes to this man," Élise advises. "Plus, it's not Halloween to me without MJ or Thriller."

"Let's dance the night away, querida," Reid whispers in Élise's ear, causing her to smile and giggle naughtily.


	23. Luke Remix

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to AHowell1993, Martha, and Kelly for either favoring, following, and/or reviewing Chapter 22. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit AHowell1993 for giving me some help with this chapter.**

* * *

Reid had just finished getting himself dressed for work just as Élise was just getting out of bed.

"Hey-hey-hey," Reid rushes over to his side and helped her out of bed, "I got you. I got you."

Élise lightly smiled, "Thanks, babe." She rewards him with a peck on the lips before she covered her mouth and held her stomach. "Ugh."

"Are you okay?" Reid asked with worry.

"I'm good," Élise assured Reid. "I've been feeling a bit nauseous."

Reid pressed his hand against Élise's forehead. "You feel a bit warm. Anything else bothering you?"

Élise began rubbing her breasts, "I feel a bit swollen in my chest and tired."

"Maybe because last night before we went into our own beds, we watched old school 1980s primetime soap operas and you fell asleep on my chest." Reid reminded her as he fixed his tie.

Élise nods her head, "Well, that, too."

"I mean, those two symptoms usually happen when you're pregnant. I mean..."

Realizing what Élise just said, she and Reid looked at each other with widening eyes and slightly dropped jaws.

"Do you think…?" Élise almost speechlessly asked.

Reid questioned, "Did you get your period yet?"

"No." Élise softly answers.

Reid was about to say something when his cell phone vibration and it was a text from Prentiss.

"Case?" Élise guessed.

Reid nods his head in response. "At least it's local."

Élise sighs, "We can talk more about this later."

"Yeah." Reid agreed before giving Élise a peck on the lips. "I better get going. Love you both."

* * *

The briefing began when three victims showed up on the screen, "Three victims in three days Rick Salazar, Michael Williams, and John Reynoso. Each was shot in the back of the head with a .40-caliber pistol."

"They lived in different states running south along the eastern seaboard." Emily said, "John, the most recent, was in nearby Bethesda, Maryland."

"Execution style," Rossi noted. "Could be professional."

"You know, most assassinations are one and dones. Hitmen acquire a target, execute them, and then disappear. Killing multiple victims without changing his M.O. exposes him and makes him trackable." Reid said as this case almost reminded him about the hell-and-back he went through a couple of years ago,

"The victims were seemingly-average people with normal middle-class lives," JJ observed. "Nothing here says they would be targeted by a hitman."

"Yeah, killing random people's just not what a hitman does," Tara replied

"If they're moving this fast, they must be working off a list." Luke guesses.

"What if all three victims are key witnesses to a federal crime?" Simmons asked before suggesting, "That would put them on a list."

"As would Witness Protection." Rossi thinks.

"Garcia, start running through the WITSEC database. I'll reach out to them and the U.S. attorney's office, see if there's any overlap."

"Got it." Garcia obeyed.

"We should also consider that our unsub might not be a hitman, that he's operating off a list of victims based on their perceived transgressions." Reid proposed.

"A moral enforcer," JJ said.

"Well, either way, we need to assume there are other targets. We'll run the case out of here until we can predict his next move. But based on his speed, we will have to work fast." Prentiss concluded.

Reid and Prentiss were heading to the elevators when Garcia alerted them with news of a fourth victim. Prentiss immediately orders Reid, Rossi, and Tara to go to Bethesda; Simmons and JJ to Arlington, and her and Luke to the M.E.'s office to take a look at the latest victim.

* * *

Élise and Anastasia were at the store, at the medical aisle. Élise quickly stops when she spotted some pregnancy tests and decided to get two for extra precaution.

"Mommy?" Anastasia tugged on Élise's jeans.

Élise began alerted, "Mmm?"

Anastasia points to a heavily pregnant woman. Whispering in her ear, "What happened to her, babe?"

"Belly?"

"She has a baby inside her tummy." Élise amusingly answered.

Anastasia innocently asked, "Did she eat it?"

Élise stifled a laugh, "No. Sometimes…" She tries to simplify how to tell a toddler where babies come from, "When two people can't hold their love any longer…babies happens. And it grows inside the mommy's belly."

"Ew." Anastasia scowled.

* * *

After hearing of a fifth victim—Mike Everson—Reid, Simmons, and Luke later arrived at the scene of the crime. It was until Reid spotted a brown spit mark and Luke immediately knew who the unsub was.

Gathering back at the BAU, with Phil Brooks, Luke began the meeting.

"So, DNA from the latest crime scene confirms that our unsub is Jeremy Grant. He was a DEA sniper Phil and I worked within Mexico when we were hunting Eduardo Ramos. We weren't tight, but we knew him a bit. He took orders well. He was good at his job. I lost touch with him after Mexico."

"Yeah, so did I." Phil spoke up.

"That's not uncommon after a mission. So what happened?" Simmons asked.

Garcia responded, typing away, "Jeremy Grant still works for the DEA. He lives in Mexico with his wife and two daughters. Wow, he was practically Ramos' neighbor. Uh, he's lived in Mexico for over ten years. Both of his daughters were born there. He was just put on mandatory bereavement for…Oh, my." Her mouth dropped.

Prentiss read the report over Garcia's shoulder, "His wife and children were all murdered in the family's home. They were all forced to drink bleach before being shot twice in the back of the head with a .40-caliber pistol. It must be Ramos."

Phil asked. "Where was Grant when it happened?"

"He was out of the country on assignment," Garcia answered shakingly, "He discovered the bodies."

"Somehow Ramos must have gotten a list of everybody involved with his arrest," Luke figured. "And he went after the Grants first because they lived the closest. After that, he likely would have gone after Silva and his men, and then crossed stateside and come after us. But Grant got to him first."

"We profiled Grant as either a hitman or a moral enforcer, but he's actually both. He's a moral enforcer posing as a hitman. It's the perfect cover." Reid settled.

"We need to find everyone associated with the cartel in this immediate area. That's where he's heading next." Prentiss said.

"The DEA's just given us three more suspected Martinez cartel contacts in the D.C. area." JJ included. "I just sent you all their info, Garcia."

"On it." Said Garcia. "Ken Ronson, Steve Bagnis, Kathleen Jensen. I've sent you their home and work addresses."

"Phil, do you recognize any of them?" Prentiss asked.

Phil shakes his head. "No."

"Ok, then we have to assume all three are still in play. Let's split up and go." Prentiss orders.

"Yeah," Alvez said, telling Phil. "I'll keep you posted."

"Yeah, you better. I'll stay by my phone." Phil said.

* * *

Reid was by his desk with Tara when he saw Luke walk into Prentiss' office after finding and hearing that his friend Phil Brooks was murdered at the hands of the unsub, Jeremy Grants.

"I feel so bad for Luke," Tara sadly said.

"Yeah," Reid quietly agrees. "You know, Morgan thinks of me as the little brother he never had. He even named his son after me."

"I know. So sweet," Tara smirks.

Reid shakes his head, "I can't imagine what Luke's going through."

Soon, they see Luke walk out of Prentiss' office and motions the rest of the team to come into the roundtable room.

"Jeremy Grant has killed multiple people. Now that he's murdered a federal agent, he knows the full weight of every agency in the U.S. law enforcement machine will be looking for him."

"We know from his profile he's not suicidal," Reid replied.

"Exactly." JJ agreed. "So, he'll go underground, which means he'll either flee the country or wait for the storm to pass."

Simmons adds. "He's a sniper with resources on both sides of the border."

"Right," Tara responded. "These guys are trained to have safe houses and backstops."

"Ok, that's where we start," Prentiss gave out commands. "I want a full background on Grant's DEA history Missions, known associates, anyone or anything that would help keep him off the radar. JJ's right, he will try and go underground, but before he does, I have a feeling he's going to want to get in one final shot."

* * *

Reid had some news to give JJ and Rossi, "Garcia compiled a list of buses and trains that pass through or originate in the area at this time of night. We have 3 good options, and I already have her pulling CCTV footage and passenger manifests."

"Ok, you know, we need to just step back a second and stop thinking about Grant like he's a tourist," JJ advised. "We need to start thinking about this like he's, I don't know, trying to smuggle himself out."

"In that case, we should look at commercial trucking routes," Reid recommended. "It would take time and coordination, but it's a good way out of the country, although it does limit his destination options."

"Ok, now what about international waters?" JJ guessed. "Once you're out there, all bets are off. You can pretty much go anywhere you want."

"There's smaller marinas off the Potomac, and there's the ports," Rossi added.

"Well, Alexandria's the closest to D.C., but it's small. If Grant really wanted to blend with a crowd, he'd head down to Baltimore. By overall dollar value of cargo, it's the ninth biggest port in the U.S." Reid said.

"Airports, marinas, bus terminals." JJ listed. "All right, let's get the rest of the team and get started."

* * *

"Reid?"

Morgan was a bit surprised to see Reid, especially since typically Reid would be on his way home by now.

"Hey."

"I heard from Prentiss," Morgan sighed. "Tell Luke I'm sorry. And if there's anything…"

"Mm-hmm. Hey," Reid hugs Morgan.

And Morgan hugs him back.

"You're the older, protective brother I never had," Reid whispers. "And I'm sorry I never told you that."

"I know, pretty kid." Morgan began hugging him tighter. "And you're are the best little brother and best godfather I could have asked for."

* * *

Reid exhaled at the sight of Anastasia sleeping. It still warms him seeing Anastasia sleeping, no matter what results from a case ends in. He plants a kiss on her forehead and whispers in her ear, "I love you, sweetheart."

He heads to his own bedroom after staring at her for eighteen more seconds.

"Hey, brains." Élise lightly greets him.

Reid smiled, "Hey." Giving her a kiss on the lips. "How was your day?"

Élise shows Reid the results on her pregnancy test.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked, prompting Élise to give him her second pregnancy test.

"Plus, I got my period. So…"

Reid sighs as he sat next to her; Élise shrugs her shoulders,

"Yeah." Trying to change the topic, "I heard about what happened from Rossi about Luke's friend, Phil."

"Yeah."

"What happens now?"

"Prentiss called out Luke for going out on his own and disobeying her orders and demoted him."

Élise sighed, "I can't say I don't blame Luke. I would have wanted to get revenge on someone who meant a lot to me. But at the same time, it's like that Friedrich Nietzsche quote, '_He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster._"

"'_And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you._'" Reid finished the quote.

Élise asked, "Do you think it comes down to choices?"

Reid replies, "Cat Adams even said to be '_Once you go there, there's no going back._' And yeah, there have been times I…went there, into the abyss while I was in prison, but I came back out. I didn't want to be anything like her because I made a choice not to be anything like her."

"And you're not." Élise placed her hand over Reid's. "You're better than her."

Reid smiles back, "Yeah." Reid began staring at Élise's two negative pregnancy tests.

"Maybe next time we'll get lucky," Élise said.

"Yeah."


	24. 27 Remix

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to AHowell1993 and Betty for either favoring, following, and/or reviewing Chapter 24. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes, but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit AHowell1993 for giving me some help with this chapter.**

* * *

"Mmm…" Reid groans.

Élise grunted, "Ahhh…"

Reid began to stretch as he crawls in the bed to cuddle Élise. "Mmm…" Giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, I like this." Élise giggled. Kissing him back,

"You're not the only one…ooo-ah…"

Suddenly they felt something on their bed.

"Hi!"

It was Anastasia, giggling as she began jumping on the bed.

Élise chuckled as she rubs her eyes and pinches her nose, "Morning to you, too, sunshine."

"How can we grace you with your presence, my precious Stacie?" Reid asked his daughter as he sets the comforters aside and got out of bed.

"Food!" Anastasia cried.

Élise looked at the time on her Samsung phone before getting out of bed herself. "Well, it is breakfast time."

"I'll start brewing some coffee," Reid offered before he heard his cell phone vibrate on the nightstand. Looking at the text,

"You got a case?" Élise asked as she picked up Anastasia.

"Hmm-mmm," Reid gave Élise and Anastasia a peck before rushing into the bathroom.

* * *

After six minutes and forty-eight seconds and getting dressed for the day, Reid rushes into the kitchen and sees Élise giving Anastasia her breakfast.

"What kind of case?" Élise asked as she began pouring coffee into Reid's mug.

"An all-hands-on-deck case." Reid takes a warm mini croissant before kissing Anastasia on the head. "I'll call if anything."

Élise kisses Reid on the lips as she gave his coffee mug, "Careful, babe, or I'll kick the unsub's rear end."

Reid giggled as he bid adieu.

* * *

Just after Reid got off the elevator, he enters the BAU bullpen and sees Alvez by his desk.

"Hey, Luke." Reid greeted him, grabbing his attention.

Alvez acknowledged Reid back, "Hey."

"How are you feeling after Phil's death?" Reid quietly asked.

Luke sighed, "I'm hanging in there, but I'm still taking one day at a time." Putting his hands in his pocket, "Guess I deserved getting demoted."

"In a way, I can't say I don't blame you going after Grant." Reid shrugs his shoulders. "After facing Cat Adams in prison, I…" Shaking his head. "To say I wanted to do bad things to her is me putting it mildly because…I just really wanted to…"

"And I don't blame you." Alvez nods his head. "After all the trouble she caused you. But I think it was right for Prentiss to do what she did to me. I'll earn my rights back."

"And if there's anything you need…"

Alvez smirked, "Thank you."

Reid smiles back just as Tara and Simmons alert them and to come into the roundtable room. They rushed into the room as Prentiss was on the phone, "Yes, I'm here. Go ahead, Garcia."

Garcia began, "As you all know, this is the third machete attack in the streets of Washington, D.C. in the last hour.

"We've been asked to form a joint task force with the Washington field office," Prentiss said. "They need a profile. It's our job to get it to them.

Alvez asked. "What do we know so far?"

"There are three victims Charles O'Neill, Kary Karlsson, and Park Ji Sung," Three photos showed up on the screen. "First victim, Charles O'Neill, has already died from his injuries. The other two victims are at the hospital in critical condition.

"Witnesses described our attacker as an African-American male in his late twenties to early thirties," Prentiss replied.

"It says here he was wearing a white bandana over the lower half of his face," Tara responded. "That's curious considering he's taking no other precautions.

"Yeah, he's picked crowded city streets and heavily-trafficked thoroughfares. This isn't exactly someone who's afraid of being seen.

"Maybe it functions as a mask," Reid guessed. "A costume, a way for our unsub to distance himself from his actions."

"Whatever the reason, I mean, it's all by design." Alvez thought. "This is somebody who wants to create a spectacle, maybe even send a message."

"What, you think he's gonna reach out to the media like the D.C. snipers?" Tara wonders.

"Right now, he's letting his actions do the talking." Reid presumed.

"Let's talk about the machete. I mean, that's a brutal weapon. You got to get up close. It's messy."

Reid added, "Well, from political uprisings to Jason Voorhees, the iconography is certainly vivid."

"Maybe that's his point?" Garcia assumes.

"But the anger involved in hacking a victim to death, it feels more personal than ideological." Luke included.

Tara concluded, "Like this is some kind of vendetta."

"We have a ticking clock, and three primary questions: what does our unsub want, where is he headed next, and how is he selecting his victims?" Prentiss listed the questions before instructing, "To that end, Reid, I need you to work up a geo-profile. Luke, Tara, Penelope, you're on victimology. We have to figure out if these are victims of opportunity or if he's targeting them…Or if he's targeting them specifically. I gotta go."

Sighing, "Let's get to work."

* * *

As Reid began working on the geo-profile, he gets a phone call.

"Hey, Spencer."

It was Élise, which immediately made Reid smile.

"Hey."

Sighing, "I saw on the news what was happening. A machete attacker, now that's scary."

"Yeah. Okay, now repeat after me."

"Repeating after you," Élise replied.

Reid said, "Do not open the door or leave the apartment."

"Do not open the door or leave the apartment."

"Not for anything or anyone."

"Not for anything or anyone."

"Or I'll tie you up."

Élise gasped, "Really?"

Reid made a confused face before Élise broke out in giggles.

"Okay. Or you'll tie me up." Élise calmed down before clearing her throat. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just fixing up some lunch, and later, I'll cook some dinner."

"Knowing you, it'll be good."

Élise nods her head, "And you know it. And be careful."

"I will."

Élise whispers, "Love you."

"Love you too," Reid whispered back.

* * *

Reid continued to work on the geo-profile inside an entirely operated white tent on K Street as the team was coordinating with the Metro P.D. force. Given the perimeter and time, the unsub would take to get from one neighborhood to another, rich to impoverished areas, the unsub knows the D.C. city, theorizing that he could be a local. Reid suggests setting up a series of roadblocks to disrupt his movements and get him to slow him down.

Only to have another victim, causing Prentiss to order a full search of all the surrounding buildings.

Soon after, Prentiss regrouped with Reid, Simmons, and J.J. "Anything?"

J.J. answered, "No. Garcia's monitoring E.M.s calls, but they're late.

Prentiss guessed, "Maybe our roadblocks are working."

"If our unsubs stick to pattern," Reid crossed his arms. "They've likely already abducted their next victim. The question is, where would they take them?"

Simmons questioned. "Well, what would make the biggest splash?"

"Well, if they continued heading north cycling between rich and poor neighborhoods, they have a couple of options, but Columbia Heights has been in the news lately."

J.J. said, "Yeah, I read about that. Residents are upset about some of the efforts to gentrify the neighborhood."

"Yeah," Simmons said. "They're trying to turn the area around Height's Park into luxury condos."

"Well, that would certainly fit with their mission statement," Prentiss replied.

Reid said, "We've got units canvassing these two blocks, but nothing here near the park."

"Call Luke." Reid was taken by surprise to hear that she wanted Luke on the field. "Have him meet you there with a couple of plainclothes officers. Take a look."

* * *

"So how does it feel to be back in the field, even if it's probably just for this case?" Reid asked as he, Alvez, and J.J. were walking.

"It's good."

J.J. smiled, "It's good to have you back for a while."

"Yeah." Getting back to the case again, "They're late, but there's no way they're not showing up, not once they've finally got everyone's attention." Luke said.

"Still, what's their endgame?" J.J. questioned before replying, "I mean, they aren't trying to get away with this, otherwise they would have taken more precautions."

"It feels like they're prepared to die," Alvez theorized. "Like the Vegas or the Orlando shooters, either in a hail of bullets or suicide by cop."

"Well, that's likely true for the dominant, - whose sense of agree…"

J.J. puts her phone on speaker after hearing it ring, "Hey, Garcia."

"I just intercepted a 9-1-1 call. There's been another attack."

"Where?" J.J. asked.

"Right there. Right where you are."

Hearing a woman's scream and her hands covered in blood, JJ, Reid, and Alvez immediately rushed over and almost got hit/ran around.

"Help! I need help! Somebody!" J.J. asked, "Are you hurt?"

"No, the parking lot. A man. Hurry!"

As Alvez dialed for 911, Reid immediately began CPR, "This is SA Luke Alvez. I need an ambulance immediately. We're in a residential parking lot on 16th, 700 block."

J.J. said to the stabbed man, "No, no, no, no. Don't move. Don't move, okay?"

Luke asked. "Hey, did you see who attacked him?"

"It was a man, African American."

"Which way did he go?"

"That way."

"Go," J.J. said. "Go, Luke. We're fine."

Reid continued giving him CPR, "1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 1 and 2 and 3 and 4. And 1 and 2 and 3 and 4."

"Hey, stay back," J.J. told the young boy who was recording. "Hey, come on, man. Turn that off. FBI, turn your phone off."

"And 2 and 3, 4." Reid continued.

"Spencer, come on." J.J. offered to take over. "Let me."

"I got it. I got it. I can do it. I can do this." Reid was determined not to let the victim die on him.

Hearing sirens, "Hey."

Reid stopped when the paramedics got there, "Uh, he's been stabbed multiple times. Multiple stab wounds."

"We got it from here. We got it."

"Okay."

One of the paramedics said, "We're getting him some help, guys."

"Back it up.

Come on, get back.

"Clear. Come on, come on."

"Come back to us."

"He must have hit an artery. He's lost too much blood."

"Going again. Clear."

"He's gone. Sorry. He's dead." Even with all that they could, they couldn't save the victim.

* * *

The case concluded with the two unsub brothers incarcerated. Reid was finishing up packing for the day when Rossi approached his desk.

"Hey, Spencer."

"Hey," Reid quietly replies.

Rossi sighed, "I heard about what happened and…"

"I know." Reid nods his head. "I know." Sighing, "Night, Rossi."

"Good night, Spencer."

* * *

Reid enters his apartment and sets in the security alarm before smiling at his daughter, watching an old-school Disney movie while playing with her abacus. Walking over to her, he kisses her and asked her,

"Hey, you. What are you watching?"

"Pennyocino." Anastasia gabbled.

Reid corrected her, "Pinocchio." Asking her again, "Where's mommy?"

"Kitchen." Anastasia point to the kitchen.

Reid kisses her head again, "Okay. Enjoy your movie, but dinner starts soon, okay?"

"K.K."

Reid strokes his fingers through her hair before walking himself into the kitchen, where he sees Élise setting up for dinner.

"Hey." Élise acknowledges his presence and kisses him. "You okay?"

"I'm hanging in there."

Élise noticed in Reid's eyes, there was a little bit of sadness, and he also looked a bit lost. "You okay?"

Reid sighed, "A victim died while I was giving him CPR."

"Spencer…" Élise began comforting him. "It wasn't your fault. You're not responsible for the unsub's behavior nor the unsub's death."

"I feel like it is, just like with Theo's," Reid admits

Élise had him sit down for a second at the table. Exhaling, "Listen to me. The only responsible for Theo's death were Merva, Meadows, and the rest of them. We both know Theo wanted nothing to do with them."

Sighing again, "Do you ever feel that sometimes the system sucks? Because that was the motive for what our unsubs did. Two brothers had to wait 27 minutes and called 9-1-1 nine times before watching their brother die."

Élise let out a wryly chuckle, "My mom would always tell my brother and me about the system. Sometimes the system sees only one thing: our skin. It can be another thing: race, gender, etcetera. We had more to worry about because we are black, even more on him since he is a black man. Yeah, I will admit, sometimes the system sucks, but at the same time, I have to remember the good."

"Do you ever think sometimes what we do is never good enough? Like we can't make a difference?"

Élise strokes his cheek, "You guys helped save D.C. from losing more victims to two unsubs. To me, that's a big difference. You, Dr. Spencer Walter Reid, is a hero to not just of D.C., but also with your team, your mother, me and our daughter."

Reid smiled and gave Élise a loving kiss on the lips. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Don't I always?" Élise responded before giving another liplock before hearing,

_DING!_

"Oh, my chicken's done!"

Reid sniffs a familiar smell.

"Is that tandoori chicken?" Reid raised his eyebrow.

Élise gently pulls it out of the oven, "Your favorite." Whispering, "Maybe after dinner…are you going to tie me up?"

Reid began giggling before kissing her lips.

"Ew!"

Élise and Reid turned their heads and saw Anastasia covering her eyes with her hands before peeking. Reid chuckles,

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah!" Anastasia rushes to her spot, and Reid puts her on her booster seat as Élise gave Anastasia her plate. Watching her pick up her fork and take a small bite of the chicken,

"You like it?"

Anastasia shakes her head, "Mm-hmm."

"If you finish your plate, you'll get dessert," Élise said as she and Reid sat down.


	25. Ashley Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to AHowell1993 and Susan for reviewing Chapter 24!**

**The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to Criminal Minds and CBS writers. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes, but please do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Reid was hurriedly fixing up some breakfast. He began fixing himself a plate just as Élise covered walks into the kitchen. She covered her mouth and stretched her arms and neck, noticing the freshly squeezed orange juice, Belgian waffles, yogurt, eggs, and bacon on the cleaned countertops and the kitchen table.

"Hey." Élise acknowledges her husband.

Reid kisses his wife on the lips as he fixed a plate for her. "Morning!"

Élise chuckles, "Someone's very energic this morning."

"I am." Reid sat down; Élise joins him.

"Noticing the books on the living room coffee table, you must really be excited about your upcoming sabbatical."

"I am," Reid admits before eating a forklod of a Belgian waffle. Swallowing after chewing thirty-five times. "Class starts next week, and I can't wait. I've already read them but…" Shrugging his shoulders.

"A good book can't be read more than just once," Élise said before eating some scrambled eggs.

Reid agreed. "Absolutely."

"And the class is about…?" Élise waves her fork.

Reid answered, "A symposium on medieval violence and criminology. So, one might say that I am stoked. For starters, the spectacle element in medieval violence can help us decode the motive lessons in today's crimes."

Élise swallows some bacon, "I remember reading that in medieval Europe, torture was not only a punishment for treason and serious crimes, but others would come to witness what was being done to the criminal."

"Exactly."

"So, you'll be explaining how medieval violence plays a role in today's criminology aspect?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Élise eats a blueberry, "Mmm. I think the article even mentioned that the Night Stalker…what's his name?"

"Richard Ramirez." Reid correctly guessed before finishing up his Belgian waffle.

Élise replied, "Yeah, him and James Holmes, because he was obsessed with Batman, and numerous other crimes. I'll find it for you."

"Great." Reid wipes his mouth and gulps down his glass of orange juice. Clearing his throat, "Now, can I ask you a serious question? Do you think maybe I should be providing more visual aids in terms of weapons? Like a katana, plumbata, 'The war cart of Conrad Keyser…'" Reid's phone vibrates in his pants pocket and reads a serious text message from Prentiss.

"Personally, for me, I prefer visual aids since they're easier for me," Élise answers before seeing the look on Reid's face. "Case?"

"Yup." Reid hurriedly puts his plate into the sink and dashes into the living room to get his bag together. He soon noticed Anastasia walking out of her bedroom. Rushing over to her and squats down to her level,

"Morning, honey." Kissing her forehead. "I have to go to work, but I'll be back to see you and mommy as soon as possible, okay."

Anastasia nods her head silently, causing Reid almost to be a bit teary-eyed and kisses her forehead again.

"I love you."

Reid kisses her one last time before squatting up and kisses Élise, who prepares him his bag and coffee mug,

"Go out there and find her and the unsub."

"Love you." Reid smiled; Élise smiled back,

"You too."

* * *

Reid got a picture text from Élise and chuckles when he opened it.

It was a picture of Anastasia sleeping on the couch.

Rossi noticed as he walked in, "What's got you so happy?"

Reid shows him the picture, causing Rossi to chuckle as well.

"Isn't that cute?"

"It is."

* * *

Reid began focusing on the case before announcing, "We've been looking so hard at the families, that we missed the most obvious connection genetics.

"But the families aren't related," Rossi responded.

"You've no idea how right you are," Reid said before showing them pictures. "Take Kellan and Grace Butler. Both of Ruby's parents have green eyes. Ruby also has green eyes, but one of her eyes has some shadings to it. It's a result of a condition called heterochromia. It's genetic, and neither parent shares it. So, I kept digging, and the Shaw family tells a similar story. Specifically, the daughter's blood type matches neither parent."

Prentiss figured. "But that's impossible. The blood types would have to be shared unless…unless they're not related." Prentiss concluded with wide eyes.

"The most likely explanation is that both the girls are adopted."

"Why didn't Garcia find this?" Rossi asked.

Reid guessed, "She didn't know to look for it. It's a small town. Perhaps the parents don't want the daughters to feel like outsiders.

"But somehow this unsub knew this. That's the compulsion that's driving him. He's saving adopted 8-year-old girls." Rossi put it together.

"We need to deliver the profile," Prentiss announced.

* * *

The profile: An intelligent, physically fit, and meticulous, bordering-on obsessive-compulsive male in his late 20s to early 30s who's abducting eight-year-old adopted girls to rehome them. Now, an agenda this specific tells us some things about him. Believing the unsub was closely and negatively affected by the adoption system. Still, considering the compassion he showed Ruby, we think it's more likely he put a child up for adoption himself. And his daughter was subject to real or perceived harm at the hands of her adoptive parents."

The unsub will attempt to rehome Naomi, most likely with someone familiar to the Shaw family; if the unsub sticks to his mission-oriented plan, he will. If we can identify this friend, family, or stranger, he chooses Naomi, and the team can get ahead of him. The media strategy needed to be tightly controlled as possible after the unfortunate moment about the Green River Killer's dumpsites, the killer saw the news coverage, changed his M.O., and it set the investigation back weeks, and the best bet to save Naomi and capture the unsub is to make sure he sticks to plan."

After Prentiss concludes the profile, she noticed Reid looking distant. Slowly walking up to him and saying,

"Reid?"

Reid jumped a bit, shaking his head. "Mmm?"

"You okay?"

Nodding his head, "Yeah." Whispering, "Let's save Naomi."

* * *

Élise was humming to herself, plating dinner as Reid walked into the kitchen. Élise's eyes widen,

"Hi!" Élise kisses his lips before noticing his drained facial expressions. "Hey, what happened?"

"It was the case," Reid admitted as he sat down and explained, "The unsub murdered adoptive parents and kidnapped their daughters because he was trying to recreate his own child who was put up for adoption, and eventually died of a congenital heart defect when she was eight and…" Reid felt something in his throat.

"Hey." Élise comforts him and wraps her arms around his neck. "I get it. We're parents to a wonderful and adorable little girl who has us and will always be there for her."

"I worry," Reid confesses. "What if something happens to me? You, even? Oh, god. What if she loses us?"

"I know Anastasia lost her birth family to her biological father," Élise empathized. "But she gained a new family with us. We're supposed to worry about her. We've been doing this since the day she was in your hands and when I met her the first time, and we're going to do keep on worrying about her until the day we die and given the day and age we are in, that day's not coming anytime soon."

Reid takes Élise's hand and strokes it, "I hope so."

"You're a bigger worrywart than me." Élise lightly joked.

Reid smiled, "Aren't you cute?"

Élise giggled before kissing his lips again. Soon, someone else enters the kitchen,

"Daddy!"

Anastasia walks up to Reid and sees his face.

Reid sighed smiled at the sight of his precious daughter. "Hi, my pretty Annie!"

"You ok?"

Reid began hugging her, "I love you so much."

Élise smiled as she joined in. "I love you both."

"I luv you, mommy and daddy."

Élise and Reid looked at Anastasia with tears in their eyes before kissing her head.

"I hope you two are up for some more loving because Rossi has invited us to his mansion for an engaging Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh!" Élise sounded intrigued. "Who's he marrying?"

"He's actually remarrying his third ex-wife, Krystall, with a K and two LLs."

* * *

"Thanks again for inviting us, Rossi. And again, congrats to you both." Élise said before taking a big bite of her garlic bread.

"Why thank you," Rossi said as he sat at the head of the table with Krystall beside him. "I wanted to have all of you here today with me to celebrate this special moment."

"Aww." Krystall's cheeks reddened.

Rossi clears his throat, "Now. Who wants to go first and say what they're grateful for?"

"I will," Garcia raises her hand after finishing up her bite of spaghetti. "I'm grateful for being in the presence of the people I love and care for." Garcia turns her head to Alvez, "Even you, Luke."

"Oh, I love it when you call me Luke." Alvez blushes.

Garcia playfully sneers, "Don't we all?"

Élise giggled before raising her hand, "I agree with Lady G. I'm also grateful to be alive and…just being in the presence of extraordinary people you care and love. And will always be there for you. No matter what."

Élise and Reid held their hands together under the table in secret. Raising their glasses in the air, "To family!"

"Family!" Everyone else joins in unison.

Anastasia let out a big burp after drinking from her sippy cup in the air, causing everyone to laugh.

"I guess she really likes your Spaghetti alla Carbonara, Rossi." Reid wipes tomato sauce from her face.

"Well, she has every good taste." Rossi complimented.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking about taking a hiatus from writing this story.**


	26. Happy Holidays!

**Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to AHowell1993****, Martha, Jwugetmoney, SomebodyWhoCares, and dallas1990 f****or either favoring, following, and/or reviewing Alternative (For)Ever After.**

**I'm back! And just in time for the holiday season because this chapter will be filled with holiday joy; to the point where you might get diabetes because it's just so overly sweet and cute!**

**A lot has been going on; writer's block, feeling down and tired, life in general, etc. **

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Plus, ****I would like to dedicate this chapter to Shemar Moore, aka Derek Morgan, who has been unfortunately tested positive for COVID-19.**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas_," Élise sang along to a classic Christmas song as she was pulling out some fresh baked sugar cookies out of the oven and set them down on the cooling rack. "_We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._"

Walking out in the kitchen and into the living room, she smiled at the sight of Anastasia watching a Christmas special.

"Hey there, you." Élise joins Anastasia on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"TV," Anastasia said as she points to the television.

Élise asked her again, "Do you like what we did?"

The living room was decorated with a small Christmas tree in the corner, white and colorful lights, snowflakes and white stars stickers on the windows, a winter floral and poinsettia bouquet decked with vibrant ornaments and candy canes, a wreath on the front door.

Élise excitedly ask her again, "Are you ready for Santa's Christmas arrival?"

"Yeah!" Anastasia cheered before she noticed the front door being opened. She quickly got up from the couch and saw,

"Daddy!"

She runs towards him with open arms and hugs him with all her might.

"Hi!" Reid returns her hug before sniffing some cookies. "Do I smell fresh baked cookies?"

"Indeed you do," Élise chuckled as she got up to hug and kiss Reid, "They're cooling off right now." Élise asked as she removed Reid's coat and placed it in the closet, "So, how was the lecture at Georgetown U?"

"It went great." Reid answers. "It's been going better ever since I decided to switch from Marbury to Georgetown. After what happened with Theo…"

"I get it," Élise understood. "PTSS. The Believers."

Reid nodded his head, "Yeah." Sighing as he picked up Anastasia and held her in his arms, "With all that happened this past year; the anniversary of my arrest, Barnes trying to split the BAU, Kentucky, I'm so ready for this year to be over."

"Goodbye 2018 and Hello 2019." Élise agreed. "I swear, this year can't end fast enough."

Reid observed the television screen and realized, "_A Charlie Brown Christmas_?"

"An absolute classic; much like _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_, the first _Home Alone_ and the sequel, _Lost in New York_, etcetera, etcetera."

Sitting on the couch, still carrying Anastasia, "At least now we can watch it as a family."

"Mm-hmm," Élise proudly smirks as she brought on the cookies she baked on a clean white plate and placed them on the coffee table. "But first, let's snack on some cookies that I baked."

Anastasia cheered again, "Yay!"

* * *

Reid, Élise, and Anastasia were all at the Tysons Corner Center to pick up some last-minute Christmas shopping done and to take Anastasia to see Santa Clause.

"Hey, Anastasia!" Élise exclaimed, as she and Reid caught Anastasia's attention and waved to her as she was waiting second in line to meet Santa Clause. Reid laughed as he waved back at her,

"You know, I wanted to wait in line with her, but she said she wanted to do it herself."

Élise proudly smiles, "Aw. She's becoming Miss. Independent, alright." Élise whispers in her ear, "Wait until she gets older and starts dating."

Reid started to have that queasy feeling in his stomach, "Mm-hmm."

"Yeah." Élise clutches her arm around Reid's and places her head on his shoulder. "Our first Christmas together as a family."

Reid kisses the top of Élise's head, "Yeah. Nothing can get better than this."

"Indubitably." Élise began reminiscing a familiar memory. "I know you have an eidetic memory but, uh…remember the first time we kissed?"

"Yeah." Reid smiled.

Élise admits, "I felt something. And it was magical."

"It really was." Reid took her hand and kissed the palm. "When we kissed the first time…it made me realized how much I loved you. And…how I really wanted you in my life."

"And now, I never want to let you go." Élise kisses his fingers.

"And I you," Reid replied before he taps Élise's shoulder and pointing to Anastasia getting up from Santa's lap and walking towards them with a young elf girl following her. Smiling,

"How did it go, princess?" Reid asked.

Anastasia replied, "Good."

Élise asked, "What did you ask for?"

Anastasia places her index finger to her lips.

"It's a secret?" Élise correctly guessed; Anastasia responded by shaking her head.

Reid laughed as he picked up Anastasia and carried her away. Élise chuckled as the elf girl said,

"You two have an adorable little girl."

Élise smiled and complimented, "Thanks."

* * *

"Hello, you three!" Rossi and Krystall greeted Reid, Élise, and Anastasia with warm smiles on his face. "You made it!"

"Mm-hmm," Élise said as she walked into Rossi's mansion and saw how festive and lavished his living room was. A big Christmas tree in the corner stocked with presents under the tree. White and red lights. A number of wretches that were hung. White and red roses, and poinsettia flowers. The fireplace was glowing.

"It's so pretty," Élise gushed; carrying Anastasia in her arms, she asked her, "Is it pretty, Stacie?"

Anastasia exclaimed, "Yeah!"

"Thanks again, Rossi, for inviting us." Reid stepped into the mansion and set the plate of chocolate chip and sugar cookies Élise baked down on the buffet table.

"You guys are my family," Rossi replied. "No way I wanted you all to miss this."

"Hey-hey-hey!"

Reid was surprised to see, "Morgan!"

"Oh, I miss seeing your face, pretty boy." Morgan pulls Reid into a manly hug.

Reid smirks, "I miss seeing you, too."

"Uncle Spenser!"

Reid's jaw dropped and eyes widen when he saw his toddler-aged godson, "Hey, Hank!" He crouches down and gives him a loving hug. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Good!" Hank called, excitingly shaking his head.

Reid smiles, "Well, that's good because I got a present for you."

"And speaking of presents…" Élise turned around and approached Simmons' children, David, Jake, Chloe, and Lily, who were playing with each other in the living room. Élise gave them little red-and-green bag; they looked inside,

"Yay!" The Simmons children cheered before surrounded her and gave her hugs. Expressing their gratitude to Élise. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Élise smiled and patted their heads.

Simmons and Kristy came into the living room and wondered, "What's going on!"

"We're rich!" The Simmons children showed off their present to their parents.

Matthew and Kristy's mouths slightly dropped, "A hundred dollars? Who gave you a hundred dollars?"

Élise raises her hand, "It's the thought that counts."

Hank asked with a twinkle in his eyes, "May I ave my present now pleaze?"

Reid chuckled, "Don't worry; you'll get your present. But first, do you want me to teach you how to build a snowman?"

"Yay!" Hank shouted.

Élise soon asked Anastasia, "Do you know how to build a snowperson?"

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

"Gotcha!" Élise cheered to herself as she threw a snowball at Reid and it hits him. "Ha-ha!"

Reid gave Élise a sly look before he grabs a handful of snow and began chasing her, "Come back here!"

"Oh!" Élise ran, giggled. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Soon, Reid caught Élise and pours the snow down her back, causing her to chill.

"Oh!" Élise cried, still laughing. "Okay-okay. You got me. You got me!"

Reid laughed as well just as he saw the snowpeople he, Élise, and Anastasia did together. "Oh! That's so cute, Stacie!"

"Thank you!" Anastasia gave them hugs before shoving a handful of snow on their heads and giggled. Reid and Élise looked at each other with sneaky looks before balling a handful of snow.

"We're gonna get you!"

"'An't catch me!" Anastasia cried as she ran, still giggling. "'An't catch me!"

* * *

Reid, Élise, and Anastasia spent Christmas Day receiving and opening presents, ate milk, cookies, and Chinese food, watched classic Christmas specials and movies. The three had even visited a few hours with Mother Reid at Brookfield; even capturing a few family pictures together. Élise also managed to video-chat with her family in New Jersey and wished them a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

* * *

Reid got Anastasia dressed in the new Victorian-era nightgown he and Élise got her.

"Okay, Tasie," Reid was getting Anastasia tucked into her bed. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah."

Reid rubs his hands together before sitting on the edge of her bed, "May I please see your little pearly whites?"

Anastasia opens her mouth to reveal her teeth and tongue.

"Oh!" Reid playfully shields his face before he thoroughly examines her mouth, "Ooh! Good job. Very good job! You get brownie points for cleaning your tongue very well."

Anastasia and Reid high-five each other before Reid tucks the comforters tighter. Petting her long hair, "Did you have a good Christmas?"

Anastasia nodded her head, "Mm-hmm."

"Good," Reid smiles. "Because we're going to have plenty more like these."

Reid pitches her cheeks and turned on her light night before giving her a forehead kiss. "Good night, sweetheart."

"I luv you, daddy." Anastasia yawned again,

Reid stood by the door and waved to her, "I love you, too." He watches Anastasia fall into a gentle sleep before turning off her light. Reid continued to smile as he entered his master bedroom…

Only to find Élise coyishly sitting on the edge of the bed…

Wearing a red mini-Santa dress with a wide black belt and red Santa hat, Natori fishnets tights, white gloves, and four-inch Christian Louboutin Mary Jane pumps.

Reid licks his lips and gulped before Élise got up and slowly walked towards him.

"Let's end this Christmas with a bang," Élise whispered in his ear before getting him to sit on the edge of the bed. Going to the bedside table, she picks up her phone and scrolls over her playlist. Finally getting to the song she wanted to play, she turns it on and gets into position.

Finally, the music came on—it was an upbeat pop version of Jingle Bell Rock. Soon, Élise began dancing; from moving her hips side to side, stretching her neck around.

Reid gulped again, but only heavier. A small yelp even escaped him when Élise slapped her tights and started…

Twerking…

Reid even had to cross his legs when she did that.

Élise continued moving her hips side-to-side, moved around the bedroom, and started touching herself.

From her tights to her stomach….

From her décolleté to her face…

Out of nowhere, as the song was ending, Reid got up from the bed and picked up Élise.

"Let's really end this Christmas with a bang," Reid whispers in her ear, causing her to giggle as she knew what he really meant.

* * *

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**

**(whispers): and my apologies for the lemons in the end.**


End file.
